He Holds my Cub Hostage
by SalinaSwathe
Summary: AU The humans have thrown the neko species to the brink of extinction, and now they only live to survive. Neko!Ulquiorra is forced to bear kits, but when the sire wishes to kill the runt of the litter- Ulqui's favourite kit - he leaves with the kit to keep it safe. However, a blue haired hunter stumbles upon them and wishes to take them home. Yaoi, BL, Language(?), Speciesism
1. I: Birth

This story won in the polls and is now up for everyone to read and enjoy! I hope you guys like it! ^_^

Quick note:

x~x: Are for significant time skips

b~~~d: Are point-of-view changes

* * *

It was getting colder and he needed to find shelter. He sighed as he stumbled over a raised branch in his haste and continued searching for somewhere. anywhere. to establish as a temporary territory for the coming winter months. It had been so much easier and much less stressful 5 years go when he was younger and lived in small pack with other nekos like him. But it couldn't last, that peaceful lifestyle. Not with the ever declining populace of nekos and plummeting births of female nekos and him being born a hermaphrodite with fully functioning reproductive parts. The moment he starting ovulating he had to run away or risk rape and bearing the kits of every male he'd ever known and trusted. He wasn't going to allow such embarrassment.

The wind picked up, whistling through the trees and whipping his long black hair and thread-bare lavender kimono about. He wrapped the thin fabric tighter around his shoulders and pulled his hair back, wishing he had something to tie the silky strands back with. Perhaps he'd keep an eye out for a bit of twine or plant fiber to use.

A twig snapped and he dropped into a crouch with my ears back. He felt the adrenaline start pumping and his green cat-eyes dilated as he turned in a small circles as he followed the sound of someone circling him. He growled in frustration and nervousness when the sound stopped. He turned in a few more circles before rising and turning to sprint away.

He grunted when a large weight hit his back and he was tackled to the ground. Not wasting time he yowled and spit and tried to get away from his assailant. All that ended when a pair of fangs latched onto the back of his neck and gave a curt yank, ending his ability to move. He growled low in his throat and dug his claws into the dirt as his soon-to-be "mate" untied his obi and lifted his tail. The sudden cold wind on his backside made him shiver more than he already was.

The neko male pressed his muscular chest into the smaller neko's back as he lifted his prize's hips and lined himself up.

He yowled as he was penetrated and he felt barbs cut into his vaginal walls and tear at them as his assailant gently thrusted. He just let his head hang in defeat.

There was no lust or passion in this act, only pain, purpose and duty. Since 50 years ago when the humans began to hunt the neko species, and dropped their already small population to under 1000 (In that region anyway), it had been the duty of all male nekos to kit all nekos able to conceive in hopes of getting a daughter. A daughter would give an alpha power and stability in life. The girl's father could use her as a bargaining chip as well as kit her to try to get more girls. Oh, how the neko society had fallen, and it was all the humans' fault.

He shivered as the male released deep within him and after a while his barbs retracted and he was able to pull out before releasing his grip on the other's neck.

The smaller neko tried to grab his obi and dart for the bushes but the other's heavy hand came down on his head and grabbed a large hunk of his hair. He began hissing and spitting again, desperate for escape, but the bigger neko only laid on top of him and whispered something in the other's ear that made him freeze.

He stopped fighting and allowed himself to be picked up and slung over the other's shoulder. He dangled there limply, taking in just how trapped he was. His captor was right; what would he have done if he'd managed to get away? If the mating had taken, and he birthed kits how would he have fed them and kept them safe? Especially if he had 4 or 5, maybe even 6 of them? They would all die within the first few months if he didn't die giving birth to them, surely. He would have to be this male's beta, for now anyway.

After a while of walking, he was set down and forced to crawl into a small cave. He looked at the cave's other inhabitant warily.

In the far corner was a silver-haired neko who he could not tell the gender of. The only thing clear was the large kit-burdened belly they were crushed under as they lazed on their back, breathing deeply as if asleep. They opened their purple eyes and watched him settle in the opposite corner where another set of bedding rested.

The alpha, a brown-haired neko, crawled over and gently caressed the silver-haired beta's stomach in a gesture that was almost obviously possessive, though the pregnant neko took comfort from it anyway. He then turned to the green-eyed beta, and crawled to him next. Without word he tore the beta's obi from his waist and then the kimono from his shoulders. He fought but his kimono was taken from him and he was left sitting there naked upon the small nest of leaves and warm pelts. He grit his teeth and pulled a pelt over his lap.

The alpha returned shortly and shoved a simple light blue kosode and black sash into the neko's arms and left again, no doubt to go hunting for his two betas.

The neko got dressed and sat silently in his corner as he awaited the alpha's return. He was starving, and alphas always brought hearty meals to there expecting betas and kits. There was a bright side to all this, it seemed.

The alpha returned with a nice sized deer for them all to dine on that day. Green nearly drooled as he waited for the alpha to prepare it, actually taking the time to cut it up and make it into a stew with roots, tubers, and wild vegetables. Needless to say, he had two bowls that evening.

Night came and Green curled up in his nest to sleep, but was awakened by a hand on his shoulder. He groaned, knowing who it was, and merely lifted his hips. The alpha would want to continue mating until he was sure his seed had taken. He was surprised when instead of mating from behind, he flipped Green onto his back. His hands were gentle as he untied his sash and revealed Green's pale lean chest. The alpha leaned forward and gave him a small peck to the underside of his chin and nipped a trail down to his sternum.

It seemed this alpha knew what it was to make love and bring pleasure to his mate; rare knowledge in these times. Green laid there stoically as the alpha ran his hands over his chest and gently played with his nipples. He didn't get a response until he wrapped his large hand around Green's smaller length. Green gasped and gripped the other's wrist in surprise as he was jerked stiff. His back arched as he was penetrated without the barbs engaged. His stoic facade began failing with each thrust until he was mewling and writhing under his alpha.

He didn't last long, soon coating his stomach in white jism, and then flinching as the alpha's barbs engaged and he shot his seed into him for the second time that day. The alpha cleaned off Green's stomach as he waited for his barbs to disengage and fixed his kosode and sash. He caressed his thin stomach semi-lovingly before pulling out and leaving the cave. Green sighed and went back to sleep

Months went by and Green's stomach grew, and, in the dead of winter, the purple-eyed neko bore his kits: a boy with brown hair and eyes, and silver ears and tail, and twin girls with beautiful silver hair, brown eyes and brown and silver spotted ears and tails. The alpha was obviously gleeful of the litter, spending much time playing and caring for them as their mother rested and recuperated from the multiple births.

They grew quickly, and by the time it was spring, they were already escaping the cave and having to be dragged back by their sire.

Soon it was Green's turn to birth his litter, and difficulties were expected due to his small hips. At the start of his contractions he tried to brace himself against the wall in hopes that it would be the easiest way for him to push them out that way, but his alpha forced him to lay down with his legs wide and elevated slightly. A lot of blood and tears were shed, but soon he pushed out four kits before passing out. Green faded in and out of consciousness for the next few days, but when he was well enough he was finally able to see what he'd birthed. Four boys, one of which was a runt. The healthy three had black hair and brown eyes but their ears and tail colors varied. They were already crawling about, following the other beta's children around and generally making a nuisance of themselves.

The runt of the litter, however, laid still at Green's side, curled up tightly with his eyes tightly closed. Silver told him that the runt had barely moved since he came out of the womb, and probably wouldn't survive more than three months. The snake giggled and went back to playing with his little boy.

Green scowled and carefully pulled the shivering kit to his chest. The kitten mewled pitifully and suckled on the finger his mother pressed against his lips in search of nourishment. He felt around his mouth finding no sign of teeth growing though the other three were already hunting each other with baby fangs. He forced himself into an upright position and cradled the kitten in his arms.

The alpha entered with bowls balanced in his hands, and raised an eyebrow at Green before passing out dinner. Green's kits watched as Silver's kits passed about the bowl they shared each taking a small sip before passing it along. They mimicked them, though they merely left the bowl in the center of them and took turns leaning down to take a sip. Green watched for a moment before leaning forward and dipping a finger into the bowl. His kits mewled unhappily and nipped at his hand, but he ignored the tiny fanged assault and pressed the soupy finger to his runt's lips and he began to suckle again. Green kept feeding him like this, enduring a small sharp biting every time until the alpha returned with a bowl of soup for him and he fed the small kit from his own bowl. He fed him until the runt stopped suckling and fell asleep, and Green ate the rest of the soup before laying down.

His other kits crawled over and snuggled into his stomach for the night and were soon asleep. Green ran a careful hand over their heads and closed his eyes.

A soft growl sounded, and his eyes popped open just as he felt someone grab the kitten in his arms. He yowled and lashed out at the hand and pressed his kit to his chest protectively. Green looked over his shoulder at the glowing brown eyes of his alpha. Of course, he should've know. No alpha in their right mind would keep such a small kit for long. They were a wasted investment, usually growing to be very weak and unable to hunt if they didn't die at a young age. He wouldn't let his alpha kill this kit, his kit. He hissed at him, and hunched over the pitiful thing.

His alpha tugged at the collar of Green's kosode angrily before giving up and leaving, for now anyway.

Every night for the next month the same would happen. Green's alpha would come into the cave in the dead of night, and try to take Runt from his mother's arms, but fail when Green awakened and swiped his claws at him. Sleep was becoming harder and harder for Green to come by, and soon he would only lie there, wide awake, until the moon fell, and sunset broke over the horizon.

Dark bags grew underneath his eyes, and he began having headaches, but at least Runt was doing well. His eyes were open now showing off their odd partial heterochromial eyes; the outside of his iris was brown while the inside was green. The little one would run around and play with the other, bigger kits, though Green had to stay vigilant or his big brothers would bully him. He always ended the bullying with a quick swipe at their bottoms though.

He spent most of the day lying on his back, listening to Silver heckel at him for having and protecting a "useless runt." He'd alway urge him to let the alpha kill him, or if he cared so much maybe he should kill Runt with his own hands. Green would ignore him the best he could, and doze for as long as possible.

Another month went by and the night attacks didn't relent, they got worse.

The alpha dragged Green from the cave and put him outside with Runt under a nearby tree. The alpha tied Green's ankles together, and wrapped one end of a rope around his neck and the other end to a low branch. Green simply stared blank faced at him. He understood well. His alpha wished to punish him as well as break him for future matings. Green wouldn't let this male have his way. He pressed Runt to his chest protectively and diverted his eyes.

The alpha huffed and went back to the cave.

Green was miserable for the next few days. The bindings itched terribly, and everytime he tried to lay down he'd hang himself a little. And then there was the rain. It was cold, and the tree gave no shelter from it so Green had to bear with being soaked to the bone and hunching awkwardly over Runt to keep him dry. A shadow passed over him during one particularly stormy day, and he wasn't surprised when he looked up to see his brown-haired mate looming over him. His eyes asked the usual silent question, and Green answered the query with the usual diverting of his eyes.

He snarled and yanked the rope from around his neck and forced Green onto his stomach with his arms pinned behind his back. He wrapped the rope around his wrists and then around his torso before climbing up to where he had secured the other end of the rope. He hoisted Green up, and let him dangle a foot off the ground. Runt whimpered and pulled at Green's foot trying to get him down, but could do nothing.

The alpha hopped down from the branch and Runt latched onto his leg. The alpha growled and kicked the tiny kit away, sending him into the tree trunk where he fell to the ground and lied still. Green snarled angrily at his alpha and received a harsh slap.

The alpha stalked back to cave leaving them both there, more vulnerable than before. Green feared for his kit, but ultimately could do nothing as the sun began to set. Adrenaline kicked in as the night sounds of the surrounding forest picked up.

The moon was overhead when he heard growing nearby. He looked down to his kit and called to him, waking the youngling from his slumber. He ordered the boy to climb the tree he hung from. The kit gave him a nervous look but began his struggle to climb the large tree. Green yelled when he didn't climb fast enough, making him whimper frightfully.

Green knew he was being cruel to the kit, that climbing a tree at his age was incredibly arduous, but the kit really needed to be in the tree if what he thought the growl had come from was what he thought it to be.

Runt settled himself on the branch his mother dangled from just as a pair of wolves came through the trees and laid their eyes upon Green. They snarled and circled him hungrily, making the neko's heart race in fear. With a loud bark one pounced at him and latched onto his ankle. Green screamed and kicked his other leg at the wolf as it yanked on it, either trying to pull the neko down or tear the appendage off.

There was a wildcat's snarl and the wolf was yanked from Green's leg. There were snarls and dog whimpers as the alpha took down the wolf and the other ran away. He stood over the wolf's dead body before going to assess the damage.

There was more blood than actual wounds, and his ligaments and tendons were intact, it just needed a bandage which the alpha readily tore from Green's already ruined kosode. The male licked the wound to clean it and then tied the bandage tight before he rose from his crouch and did a quick sweep of the surroundings. His brown eyes fell upon the tiny kit in the tree and his shoulders fell as he groaned.

Green burst into tears. The bastard had known. He'd known that there were wolves nearby and had probably hoped that one would carry off the baby neko.

That bastard...

That. Bastard!

The alpha tried to cup his chin, but Green shook his head wildly and kicked him away. He screamed at him, venting his grief and frustration at the male. The male grunted and went back to the cave. Green screamed until he was out of sight and his voice was hoarse and then he just sobbed and dangled there. He needed to get Runt away from that male; far away.

He slipped into a weary, depressed daze for a few hours.

_Snap!_

Green gasped and looked up; Runt was biting at the rope. He held in a yelp when the rope gave way, and he fell. His legs were jelly from hanging there all day, and he fell hard unable to use his hands to catch himself. He struggled for a bit but managed to extend his claws and cut away at the rope. He stood and looked back at his kit. He held his arms out for Runt to hop into.

The baby neko stared at his mother for a bit before sliding off of the branch and dangling there. He let out a whimper and let go. Green caught him easily and gave the brave kit a kiss on his forehead. He held the kit close and limped away from his alphas territory as fast as he could.

x~x

A year went by without incident.

Runt was bigger, though still miniscule compared to other kits his age. He was bright and attentive, and could always tell how his mother was feeling despite Green never showing any emotion. He was skilled hunter when it came to little things like rodents and ground-dwelling birds. He was a bundle of energy, but managed to stay out of too much trouble, and his mother had made him a little deer hide skirt to keep his little butt warm.

Green's ankle had healed perfectly, and he could easily keep up with his energetic son, and hunt for food for them. He'd even gotten his hands on a new kimono and used the old tattered kosode to make a bag that he kept random essentials in. There were a couple of stone knives, a small clay pot, and a water flask inside, and since he'd become accustomed to spending his sleeping hours high in the trees, he'd made a net of plant fibers and extra cloth which he hanged from a branch and put Runt into. He sometimes even carried the kit around in the net when they traveled.

Runt squealed and ran at a berry bush before diving inside and dining on the ripened berries. Green shook his head and joined him, happy that he wouldn't have to hunt today if kit ate enough of them. They dined for nearly half an hour and kit emerged from the bush coated in berry juice. Green grabbed his kit by his scruff and carried him over to the nearby stream to clean him off.

Runt squealed again when the cold water hit his bottom. Green rubbed water onto the kits hands and arms while he licked off the sticky juice on his cheeks and chin. With those clean he ran some water through Runt's hair, ears and tail before letting the boy stand and shake himself. He opened his kimono and shoved the boy inside to stay warm while he climbed a tree for the night. He hanged the makeshift net from a high sturdy branch and put Runt inside who curled up and was almost instantly asleep.

If he could just get his hands on more cloth he could make a blanket for the upcoming winter, but so far he'd had no luck, and he wasn't going to risk going near a human civilization for it. He let it slip from his mind for now, and went to sleep.

The sun hit his face and he carefully stretched, letting one hand come to rest on the net. He sat up and looked around worriedly when he didn't find Runt inside, but quickly spotted the kit carefully scooting his way down the tree. He put the net away in his bag and hopped from branch to branch to the ground where he waited. When Runt got close enough he pulled him off the trunk and set him on the ground. The tiny neko ran off behind a tree for his usual morning pee, and Green joined him in his task, though behind a different tree.

They finished and went to leave the area. Green let Runt lead the way, calling to him when he got too far. He spotted something and called for Runt to stop while he checked it out.

It was a large tarp, probably from a human camping trip. It made him nervous that he was finding something like this so deep in the forest, but he counted himself lucky for finding a blanket nonetheless and folded the thick tarp before shoving it into his bag.

_"Matr*!"_

Green went stiff at the sound of Runt's scream. He flew into action at the second one, running towards where the scream had come from. He was out of breath by the time he'd rounded a corner and jumped on top of a half fallen tree trunk. He froze there and stared wide-eyed at what was before him.

A human, and his kit dangled limply from his hand by his scruff. Green settled into a crouch and prepared to pounce. He froze again when the human pulled out his weapon.

b~~~d

It was a nice day for hunting, the sky was clear and the air was crisp, he'd wait for evening and then go after some deer, maybe even a moose. Moose was big bank lately. His rifle weighed heavily, but securely on his back as his crept through the trees. Imagine his surprise when he saw one of the rarest predators in the forest, albeit a baby version.

It was a baby neko. From his size, the hunter could tell that he was young, too young to be very far from his parents, so they were probably somewhere nearby. This neko was... silly. He was dancing around, happily flailing his arms, waving his tail about, and humming tunelessly.

The hunter covered his mouth in time to muffle an amused snort and he carefully strolled forward. He wasn't gonna hurt the kid, nah the neko population was low enough as it was. He just wanted to pet the cute boy. It wouldn't take long, he'd just give those ears a nice scratch and be on his way.

He did a little hop forward and landed with his hand on the kitten's head. It startled the neko, but once the hunter started scratching his ears the boy melted in his hands. The hunter smiled and gently stroked the boy's tail like he used to do to his pet cat when he was just a little ankle biter. The neko mewled happily.

He chuckled. "So cute." The boy's ears perked up and he turned to look at the hunter. "Keep that up, and I may just take you home. I'd been meaning to get a new cat."

The neko's oddly colored eyes went wide, and the hunter cursed.

_"Matr!"_

The hunter cursed again and yanked the tiny neko up just as he screamed again.

_Shit! What am I thinking?! I should've let him run off and headed for the hills. _The hunter had read about just how scary neko males could get. And neko mothers? Yeah, he'd be lucky to make it out with some skin left. He looked up when he heard a thump, seeing a wide-eyed neko there.

Male or female, the neko was a pretty sight. Its long black hair fell past its chin, framing a pale petite face with big green eyes. It was posed with one slender leg out of its pale green kimono. The hunter wasn't able to stare for long, because the adult neko moved into a crouch.

The hunter panicked and whipped of the handgun he kept in his belt. The neko froze.

"Oh, so you know what this is, huh?"

He had to think fast. He couldn't just point the gun and put the kid down, the moment the kitten was out of harm's way, the parent would go after him. He couldn't just run away with the kid either.

His eyebrows lifted as he realized something. There were no other nekos around. That meant that this was the only child, and either the mother or the father wasn't in the picture.

"You know... I'd been meaning to get a new cat... I think I can handle two."

The hunter started to carefully back up, following the same path he'd used to get there. The adult growled and slowly followed him like he'd hoped. It maintained so much focus on the hunter and his child that it stumbled over a root or branch here and there.

The hunter managed to lead the neko back to where he'd parked his pick-up. He beckoned to the neko a few times and finally it came near him. He dropped the gun and grabbed the neko's scruff. With a sigh he set the kitten on the ground, knowing that it wouldn't go anywhere so long as he had his guardian. Then again, the kit would run off in search of it's other guardian if his original hypothesis was wrong. Just as he hoped the kit immediately latched onto the older neko's leg screaming, _"Matr! Matr!"_

He felt a little bad for the panicking kitten, but reached into his trunk and grabbed a chain he kept back there for securing his usual catches_. _It took some careful maneuvering, but he managed to get the neko's arms behind his back and chain them together. He wrapped the rest around his neck, forcing it against the neko's larynx, and put the neko in the back seat.

The baby mewled sadly as the hunter shut the door. The hunter pulled a zip-tie from his back pocket, and fastened it around the kitten's wrists. He put the kitten in the front seat, and fastened the seat belt over his lap. He cracked the window enough to let in fresh air, and slammed the door shut.

The hunter sighed leaned down and grabbed his discarded handgun and shouldered his rifle. He went to get into the driver's side, but stopped and looked at the forest. He was certain that these two were the only ones, but he had to make sure.

x~x

It took two hours, but the hunter managed to scour the area where he'd found the two nekos, and found, as he thought, no others, so he headed back to his truck. It was getting dark, but he managed to get back without needing to take out his flashlight. He threw his hunting bag and rifle into the chest in the trunk, and took out the water bottle he kept back there. He went to the back seat where the adult neko was, and opened the door. He snarled at the hunter, but he just muttered "Be quiet" and pressed the valve of the water bottle to his lips. The neko wouldn't drink so he gave up and got in the front seat.

The hunter smiled when he looked over at the kitten, who was fast asleep. He opened the water bottle's valve again and pressed it to the little one's mouth. He flinched but sucked down a few gulps of water before waking up. He tried to pull away but the hunter kept it against his mouth. He grabbed the boy's wrists with his free hand and made him hold the water bottle. The neko took it and eagerly sucked down the water.

The hunter turned the key, and the truck hummed to life, he backed onto the dirt path before heading back to the main road.

b~~~d

The box Green was in finally stopped moving and the human got out, he snarled angrily when he pulled Runt from the box, but ultimately could do nothing. He waited in an angry silence as the light in the box went out and he was left there alone.

He was disgusted with himself.

How could he have let this happen after staying safe for an entire year. He should've realized that something was up when he found that tarp, but had foolishly dismissed the notion. He deserved whatever the human planned for him, but he wanted his kit to be safe! Green tried to shift but the metal chain pressed against his larynx stopped him.

Green squinted when the light in the box turned back on when the human opened it. The human grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him out. He muttered something Green couldn't quite understand and pushed him towards the home before him.

It was like deja vu. The neko was taken to a mostly empty room and made to sit in a far corner. He heard Runt's mewls coming from a door nearby, and gently called to him, calming his panicked mewls a little.

The human wrapped a white strip around his ankles and it seemed to magically stay there. He began to unwrap the chains, but stopped long enough to shove a thick piece of cloth in his mouth before unwrapping the chains. Green had to admit that that had been a smart move; he'd actually been planning on biting him first chance he got. He took the neko's bag and using another white strip, the human tied Green's hands in front of him.

The human removed the cloth from Green's mouth, set the bag aside and went to the door that Runt was behind. He kneeled in front of the kit and pulled out a knife.

Green's heart skipped a beat and he snarled viciously.

The human showed his palms in a calming gesture before using the knife to cut the white strip around the kit's wrists. He closed the door and left the room.

Green listened to the human grow farther and farther before starting the awkward task of crawling over to the door. He sat next to it with his ear to it. Green heard Runt sniffling quietly inside. He reached up and tried to open it, but the knob wouldn't turn and he soon gave up.

_"M-Matr?"_

"Hn?"

Runt said nothing more, and Green heard him settle against the door separating them.

Green heard the human reenter the room and looked to him. He carried something with bowls on it and a sheet over his shoulder, but set the bowls down near the door he'd come from and stalked over to the neko.

He grabbed the back of Green's kimono and dragged him back to his corner despite his growls. When he got close enough, Green reached out and slashed at his face leaving three shallow scratches.

The human exclaimed before rearing back his hand and slapping Green. The neko fought back the dizziness the strike caused and hissed weakly.

The human shook his head and went over to where he'd left the bowls. He handed one to Green and went back to Runt with a second one. When he opened the door, Runt tried to dart away, but was easily tripped and dragged back. The human put Runt in his lap and dipped a spoon in the bowl. He blew on it for a while before urging the kit to eat from it. Runt looked to his mother, and at his nod, took a tentative bite.

The human chuckled and murmured something when Runt made a delighted sound.

Green looked at the bowl he held and sipped from it. He couldn't taste any meat, but it still tasted good and he found that it was quite filling when he finished. The human took the empty bowl and shook it at him slightly, repeating a single word.

Green didn't understand the word, but from the shaking he correctly concluded that the human was asking him if he wanted more soup. He shook his head, knowing that that was an almost universal way that humans denied something.

The human nodded and left with both bowls.

When Green looked he saw that the human had already locked his kit away again. His ears drooped sadly and he crawled over to it. He listened closely and heard the sound of rustling fabric and a sleepy sigh. He didn't call to the kit, knowing him to be asleep with a full belly. His ears perked a little at the familiar sound, and he got comfortable.

He wouldn't be sleeping for a while.

b~~~d

The hunter finally found another extra blanket in the closet in the basement and carried it back to the guest room where he was keeping his "guests". The guest room was cold, and unfortunately it would stay that way until he closed the windows, but as it was they had to stay open so that the room could air out; especially that closet he was keeping the little neko in. He hoped that sheet he'd wrapped the kitten in was warm enough. He stopped just before reaching the door and turned to go back to the basement.

He found an old laundry basket he wasn't using and filled it halfway with clean clothes (they were summer clothes so he wouldn't be missing them) and carried it back upstairs. He opened the door to the guest room, and green cat eyes looked at him. He tried shooing the adult away from the closet door, but of course that didn't work. The hunter just ignored him and unlocked and opened the closet door, making the neko need to move out of the way so that he wouldn't get hit with it. The hunter went inside the walk in closet and looked at the kitten still bundled up in the blanket on the floor. He set the basket nearby and scooped him up. He shushed the kit when he mumbled sleepily and set him inside the basket. He scooted the basket into a corner before leaving and locking the door once more.

He looked to the neko kneeling near him and gently took it by the arm; after that little incident earlier, he wanted avoid spooking it. He dragged him back to his corner and prepared to cover him with the blanket he still carried. Curiosity came over him and he stopped. With his head cocked to the side he flipped the neko onto his stomach, moved the kimono to the side and lifted his tail. He raised an eyebrow. "Both, huh? So did you birth tiny tyke over there or assist in the birthing process?" He grunted when the tail reached up and popped him in the mouth.

The neko reached back as far as he could and pulled the kimono back over his legs.

The hunter chuckled. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry for invading your privacy. But its your own fault for being so gender-neutral in the first place!" He threw the blanket over the neko, whom he decided to think of as male, and left again, this time turning off the light.

He paused and looked at the neko before closing the door. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of you and your kitten."

x~x

He popped by the library the next day to check out some old tomes about the neko species. They were dusty and bit brittle, but he found out a few things. Some customs of the neko people, eating and sleeping habits, even the language they used in this particular region: Sanskrit, as odd as that was. He found a section with old names and scribbled down a few before snagging a couple of picture books and leaving for home.

He went to the guest room and found them the same way he'd left him: the kitten tucked away in the closet and his mother/father sitting outside the door. He sighed when he saw the claw marks on the closet door. He let the small matter go and gently pushed him out of the way. He unlocked the door and readied himself before opening it, and just as he thought, the kitten made a break for it, but he snatched him up.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to quit that..." he muttered. He noticed a smell and sniffed at the neko. "Yeah, you need a bath." He tossed the picture books into the closet and headed for the door.

The boy's parent yowled protectively and he waved him off. "Pipe down! I'm only taking him across the hall. I'll leave the door open if that'll make you feel better." He carried him to the bathroom and ran a warm bath for him. When the tub was full he took off the hide skirt he wore and put him in. The kitten settled and began swimming around a little, giggling happily. The hunter smiled and grabbed the shampoo. He rubbed it into a lather in his palms and combed it into the kitten's black hair and ears; the boy seemed to really enjoy it. "You remind me of my cat, you know that?" he murmured. He paused as he thought for a bit. "I was originally going to give you one of the names I'd found in that book, but I think I'll name you after him. I'm sure he won't mind. It's Pantera. You like that name?"

The kitten just gave him a curious look with those odd colored lamps, having had no clue what he'd just said to him.

He rinsed out his hair and went back to the room to the other neko. "You'd might as well join him." He slung the neko over his shoulder and carried him to the bathroom. He set him on the toilet and managed to cut away the zip-ties around the neko's wrist and ankles without getting another scratch. He was surprised when the neko stood, removed his kimono, and hopped into the bath himself.

He stooped down to pick up the abandoned garment, and left, figuring that he'd have to get it cleaned. He returned with some clothes and the paper with the names on it. He sat down on the toilet lid and started trying out some of the names. Saying them and listening closely to each syllable. He tried calling to the neko with a few of the names but only managed to get a weird look out of the male.

He got to the end of the list with no luck.

"Ulquiorra," he murmured. "I like it. It's one of the weirder ones. Sorta like my name." He managed to touch the neko's hair without earning a scratch. "It's Grimmjow, by the way. Weird right? It's some sort of old German name or something; I forget what my old man actually said. But, yeah. I think I'll give you that name, but I'll call you Ulqui to save some time."

Pantera suddenly came to the side of the tub with his hands out, palms up. He pantomimed scrubbing his hair and Grimmjow understood. He squirted a bit of shampoo in his palms, and watched as the boy rubbed it into a semi-lather and then scrubbed it into his parent's hair. He let him continue before murmuring that they had to rinse out his hair. Pantera stared cluelessly, but after repeating "rinse" a few times and a bit of pantomiming, the boy understood and started rinsing out Ulquiorra's hair.

Grimmjow humphed. Yeah, he liked that name. He unplugged the tub's stopper and grabbed a towel. Pantera hopped in after some gentle coaxing and he dried the kitten off before tugging an old t-shirt over his head. He scooted him off in the direction of the guest room and went to work on Ulquiorra.

After a snarl from the neko, Grimmjow just handed him the towel and then the clothes. The clothes were way too big on the small neko, but they made him look cute despite his emotionless face, and the sleeves of the shirt even covered those nasty claws of his. With a little chuckle, he guided the neko back to the guest room.

b~~~d

Green didn't know what to make of the human who'd captured them, and neither did he know whether he was in danger or not. The human didn't appear to want to hurt them, he was even taking care of him and Runt. He feared that the human wanted to be his alpha for a bit there, but the way the human acted, so friendly and careful with them, eased his worries. However, he still didn't know why the human was keeping them there.

Two days later the human still hadn't given back his kimono, but he didn't mind, the clothes he wore now were big, but warm, and Runt was a lot more covered in that baggy dress he was wearing. Though, if he had anything to complain about anything it would have to be the metal collar the human had put on him which was affixed to the wall by a long chain.

Runt was sitting in the human's lap, just out of reach. The human was teaching them one of the many human languages, showing them something and then repeating a word. Today he was... doing something.

He'd point at himself and say, "Grimm," and then point at Runt and say, "Pantera." Green understood clearly; the human, Grimm, was naming them. However, it took a few repeats before Runt understood.

"Gimm?"

The human nodded.

"Paterra?"

He nodded again and then pointed at Green. "Ulquiorra."

Green stared for a bit. He rather liked the names, afterall they were better than the simple names _"Nrhan*" _and _"Ksudra*"_ he'd given to them.

Grimm repeated it to Runt, or rather Pantera, a few times and kept getting a very confused look from the kit.

Pantera shook his head and pointed. _"Matr!"_

Grimm frowned at that and repeated the new name for the kit's mother with the same result.

Green sighed. "Ulquiorra." Grimm looked at him in surprise and he repeated the other two names. He stared unsteadily when Grimm walked over to him and sat next to him with runt still in his lap.

Grimm spoke to him and pet his head. Ulqui slapped the hand away and pulled his son into his lap. The kit babbled happily.

"_Matr?"_

"Hm?"

"Gimm _pitr?_"

Father? Would Grimm be a good father to Pantera? Ulquiorra stared at Grimm as the human toyed with the kit's feet and tail, making the him squeal with glee.

Father? Not possible...

* * *

**_Dictionary (Sanskrit):_**

_Ksudra: _Tiny(I couldn't find a word that actually meant "Runt" so I went with the next best thing.)

_Nrhan: _Green

_Matr: _Mom/Mother

_Pitr _: Dad/Father


	2. II: Rebirth

It got colder, but the human, Grimm, made adjustments to the room that made it a little warmer. He had also given them warmer clothes, they were still baggy and didn't fit at all, but Run -er- Pantera didn't seem to mind one bit. Ulquiorra was still kept separated from his kit, but after a while he didn't mind so much. He finally decided that he and his kit were definitely in no danger, staying with this human, but he still didn't trust him, and watched him warily when he entered the room. From looking through the clear stone on the wall near him, he saw that the trees were changing colors and sometimes frost would cling to the grass and the edges of the clear stone.

Ulquiorra gasped when he felt a large hand grasp his tail. He was pressed into the wall before he could turn and strike so he glared over his shoulder at the human pinning him. Grimm said words to him soothingly, but they were words he didn't understand yet. He grumbled lowly as the blue haired man wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his ears lovingly.

"Gimm _pitr_?"

Both adults flinched and looked at the hopeful-eyed kit. Grimm released Ulquiorra and picked Pantera up, mumbling some words to him before pressing a kiss to his cheek, and placing him on his mother's back He latched on and peeked at his mother over his shoulder.

"_Ne_* _Matr_? Gimm _pitr ne, ne?"_

Ulquiorra sighed and pulled his kit to the front of him. "Is Grimm my father? Can Grimm be my father?" The boy had been asking those questions for a week now, and Ulquiorra still wasn't sure how to answer him. He didn't want to say no, but he definitely didn't want to say yes. He looked to the human when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"No bite," Grimm said holding up the key to the metal collar around Ulqui's neck. He repeated the words again and unlocked the collar. Ulqui perked an ear as he grasped his hand and pulled him from the room and towards the front of the human den, He stopped and picked up a pile of papers and set some sandals in front of Ulqui, after some coaxing the neko finally put them on, and Grimm led him out of the house.

Grimm opened the door of the box and wrapped the belts over him, Pantera tried to crawl into his lap, but was stopped. He closed the door, making Ulquiorra snarl, and opened the back door. "Pantera, here." Pantera whimpered at him, but Grimm held a steady glare and he eventually crawled into the back and was tied back.

Grimm hopped into the seat next to Ulqui, rattled off some words and made the box move. This was the second time he'd rode in the box and this time he could look out the window and survey the areas they passed by._  
_

There were humans everywhere, Ulquiorra bared his teeth and hissed at the sheer multitude. He couldn't understand how they could all live in such big tribes. They couldn't have possibly known _everyone_ in it, so wouldn't that lead to unnecessary stress? The box stopped and Grimm hopped out with the pile of papers in hand He made no indication that he wanted them to follow, so the neko stayed put and waited. He was gone for a while.

There was a tap on the clear stone in the door and Ulquiorra woke from his boredom induced daze with a start. There were humans on the other side of the door pointing and gawking at him. He snarled at them, showing off his long fangs to them. They held up small thin boxes and lights flashed from them.

Grimm rushed over and frightened them away. He opened Ulquiorra's door and stroked the neko's hair for a second. Ulquiorra would be lying if he'd said he didn't take comfort from the simple gesture; being cornered by such a large horde of unfamiliar humans was jarring. He turned to check on his kit, but saw that he was fast asleep. Something wrapped around his neck and tightened, and Grimm shut the door before going over to Pantera and wrapping something around his neck as well.

Ulquiorra touched it. It was a collar of soft hide that had a cool flat stone hanging from it with etchings in it. Pantera seemed to wear the same thing. The box rocked as Grimm got back in and he made it move again.

b~~~d

The line at the registration office had been murder, but he managed to get through it all without punching someone, and got Ulquiorra and Pantera registered as quote-unquote citizens in the country, but also as his pets. It was a rare thing, but people who began keeping nekos as pets started the "citizenship" trend and the ones with power and money got the government to fall through with it, though they still hadn't passed the bill that would outlaw hunting the poor creatures. As part of the law, he had to get them collars with their names, and he'd even given them their own last name: "Cifer". They would still be listed under "Jaegerjaquez" however.

His temper reared its ugly head when he stepped out to see a bunch of people around his car. Needless to say, he cursed at them and threatened to call the cops if they didn't back off. They did. He calmed himself- as well as Ulqui -by petting his dark locks, and put the collars on him and the kitten.

He drove to the local mall to get them some clothes of their own.

The drive was short, and he was soon ushering them to the store front and settling Pantera in the child seat of the shopping cart. Grimm made Ulquiorra walk between him and the cart as he strolled down the aisles, petting the adult neko's head soothingly every time he tensed and hissed at passing shoppers. The shoppers jumped away from them in fright before whipping out their phones and snapping pictures.

Grimm scratched his ears again. "Stop that. You know you're drawing more attention to yourself doing that right?" The neko continued to growl and Grimm let him.

"Excuse me, sir?" Grimm turned to whom ever was talking and saw that it was a security guard. "You can't have those here."

Grimmjow glared making the portly man flinch. "Those?"

"The nekos, you can't have them here."

"Why the fuck not?"

"It's against the law, sir."

"Oh, really," Grimmjow muttered, unimpressed by the obviously speciesist prick standing in front of him. "Show me. Show me the fucking law that bars me from bringing my nekos into a store to get new clothes for them. If you can't then back the fuck off, and stay away from us."

Someone new walked up. "What seems to be the problem?"

Grimm sighed. _Great. What now?_

"Forgive me I was just about to escort this man and his pets from the premises," the security guard announced.

The new man, the manager, regarded Grimm and his nekos and looked back to the security guard. "Was there a problem?"

"Uh, yes he brought unlicensed nekos into the establishment."

Grimmjow scoffed. "Don't try to save your ass now, you didn't even ask for any type of legal documents. You just came up and started hasslin' me! Look, that guy over there filmed the whole thing." The guy with his phone out waved nervously.

The manager addressed him in a respectful tone. "Well, sir, do you have said documents?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." He went into his wallet and whipped out the two license cards he had for his nekos. The manager took them and carefully studied them both. A smile grew on his gob and she looked to Grimm.

"Everything checks out. I'm sorry for the mix-up. Please enjoy the rest of your visit to our store." He turned and walked away, ushering the security guard away with him.

A shit-eating grin formed on the bluenet's face and he gently pushed Ulquiorra and the cart towards the clothes section. Underwear was first and then came the actual clothing. Shirts and pants the neko didn't shy away from when Grimm held it up to his smaller frame. He got a pair of sandals that fit him, but didn't bother with anything else since he didn't foresee himself letting either neko outside this upcoming winter.

The same went for Pantera, though he grabbed a small knit cap for him, just because he thought it looked cute. That and a larger sized shirt that the little one could wear as a nightgown. He got him some little sandals and picked up a car seat as well.

Once he was done, he went to the pet section hoping to find some sort of treat they'd like. He found the neko equivalent of Tootsie pops -hard and fruity outer shell with the center being a small ball of catnip instead of "tootsie"- and some squid jerky. He also grabbed a bright yellow, hollow yarn-ball that had a bell in it which Pantera immediately began to shake and gnaw on excitedly. He grabbed some other random groceries that he remembered he needed, or just thought that he needed, and headed for the checkout area. The woman working the checkout station cooed at Pantera as she rung up Grimm's purchases, and laughed at the adorably pathetic face he made when Grimm momentarily took the yarn-ball so that it could be rung up as well.

He got them back to the car and buckled in, Pan being secured in his new car seat, before throwing the bags on the back seat next to the kitten and pulling out some treats for them and himself. Pantera rested his new toy in his lap as he licked at his sweet treat, and Ulqui sniffed at his squid jerky suspiciously.

"Go on and eat it, it ain't gonna hurt you," Grimm told him as he slid into his seat. Ulqui hissed at him, and he hissed back and took a bite out of a Twix bar he'd grabbed for himself. He pulled away and headed for the house.

Grimm spent the next few hours altering the clothing he'd bought, adding tail holes in the pants and underwear and ear holes in Pantera's cap. He'd have finished earlier, but got distracted when the kitten got to the catnip center of his catnip-pop. He rolled around, mewling loudly as he finished off the catnip and then frantically batted around his toy when it was gone. Grimm watched and laughed while Ulquiorra glared at him and tried to calm his intoxicated kitten down to no avail.

When he finished he redressed them both in their pyjamas and put them in their room to sleep. Ulqui slept in the closet next to the basket his son was in, and Grimm merely shook his head at the cute sight and threw the blankets over him. He shut the closet door, leaving it slightly ajar, and quickly tidied the metal collar and chain before heading to his own room and going to sleep as well.

x~x

Grimmjow flinched and slapped his alarm clock. Consciousness caught up to him and he groaned; his vacation was over, time for work. He yawned loudly and scratched his head as he rolled out of bed and made a beeline for the bathroom to wash up at the sink. He splashed warm water on his face and quickly brushed his teeth and applied deodorant.

"Gimm?"

He flinched and looked to the little neko standing in the doorway. He smiled. "Hey buddy, whatcha doin' up so early?"

Pantera cocked his head, not completely understanding what the older human had said, and walked past him to the toilet. Grimm watched as he pulled off his undies and climbed up on the porcelain pot and did his business. It was funny how he had to grasp the edge of the seat so he wouldn't fall in. He wiped, and got up to put on his underwear and Grimm flushed the toilet for him.

"Want me to tuck you back in?"

Pantera seemed to understand this time and shook his head. "No... Want..." He made a fist in front of his mouth and did a licking motion to the air above it.

Grimm shook his head. "No, Pantera, no treats in the morning." Pantera pouted and made puppy-eyes at him, but he remained firm with his original answer. "Hungry?" The kitten continued to pout, but nodded slowly. Grimm picked him up and headed to his room to get dressed and then went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He set him on a stool in front of the island, and got to work.

He threw some sausage meat in a pan and seasoned it while he sautéed some fish in another. The fish was done quick and he set it on a plate in the microwave while he cooked up some scrambled eggs and made spicy toast in the toaster oven. The sausage finished around the same time as the eggs and he turned the heat off of both. The threw two slices of toast on a plate and then scooped some eggs on and put the fish on top of the mount of eggs. He repeated that on a second plate and stowed it away in the microwave. Grimm made a sandwich out of his sausage patty, toast, and eggs, and turned to the kitten with a flourish.

"Here you go! _Un poisson et aux oeufs sandwich_! My French is horrible but I think I said 'a fish and egg sandwich,'" he chuckled. "Enjoy!"

Pantera's eyes were wide with hunger and seemed to drool as the plate was set before him and he bit into the fish sandwich. Grimm set out some orange juice and stood on the other side of the island where he dined on his own meal. He had to admit, fish and eggs didn't sound too appetizing to him, but Pan was really enjoying himself.

"Slow down, Pan. I'm not gonna take it from you."

"Grimmjow."

The sound of that even-toned voice made him look up to see a disheveled-headed Ulqui standing a few feet away. He greeted him and got out the meal he'd made for him. Ulquiorra slowly strolled to the second stool at the island and sat down to eat what was presented to him.

"So guys, I have to go to work in a little bit, but I'll be back later, m'kay?" As he'd expected, he got a collective head-cock from the nekos. "Let's try this again." He cleared his throat and pointed at himself. "Grimm..." he pointed towards the door, "...go... but..." he gestured at the table, " come back... later. Kay?"

They nodded as the information slowly sank in. He smiled and finished off breakfast. When they both finished he washed the dishes and went to pull on his shoes. "I'm going." He grunted when a weight collided with his shin. He looked down and gently pet Pantera's head. "Yeah?"

"Patera _rati_ Gimm-_pitr_!"

"_Rati_" Grimm didn't understand that word, but he stooped and gave the kitten a kiss on the forehead nonetheless. "Be a good boy now, Pan." He got back up and flinched at the dirty look Ulquiorra was shooting him. _Geez, what'd I do now?_

The drive to the restaurant he worked at went smoothly and soon he was pulling into the staff section of the _The Hunter's Palate_ parking lot. Don't let the name fool you, this was a 5-star restaurant that went from diner in the mornings to gourmet restaurant when the clock struck 8 pm. Grimmjow worked in the diner Monday through Wednesdays, had Thursdays and Fridays off, and then had restaurant shift on Saturdays and Sundays. They specialized in anything that thrived in the forests and lakes around town, hence the name. Grimmjow even got a bonus when he brought in something he'd caught, be it something with hooves or fins. Customers could even get half off if they brought in something.

As to be expected, prices fluctuated based on the availability of the ingredients, so there was a high-tech system in place to help with keeping customers on top of the daily prices. Touch screen menus had been installed in the tables which they just took out and hooked up into the charging/data station to change any info that needed to be changed. The owner usually took care of that.

He headed around back and entered through the door there and ended up straight in the locker room where he pulled off his jacket, rolled his sleeves to his elbows and donned his apron and white floppy chef hat. He headed into the kitchen where he was met by familiar faces.

"Yo blue!"

"Sup, Nnoi!"

Nnoitorra Gilga had been a close friend of Grimmjow's for ages. The lanky bastard worked as a waiter until a car accident took his eye, and he became a busboy during the mornings and bartender at night where his fancy leather eyepatch wouldn't unnerve the customers.

Grimm did their quick handshake with Nnoi and tripped over someone's foot on the way to the rotary. He saw that there were no orders up and looked under a table to find the foot's owner.

"Starrk? What are you doing here?"

Nnoitorra answered for the unconscious master dessert chef and front counter attendant. "I don't think he left. There were a lot of dessert orders last night for some reason. Poor guy must've came in here and passed out without anyone noticing. Man, it must suck to be narcoleptic..."

Grimmjow kicked at the man's foot until he woke up and peeked out from under the table. "I thought you were off on Mondays?"

The older man blinked slowly. "It's Monday? Hm, no reason to get up then."

"Go home old man!" Nnoi teased with a small chuckle.

"Nah, leave him alone, I'll drag him out when it's time for me to punch out." Grimm kicked his foot again in good humor and started on the newly arrived order on the rotary.

Starrk rolled from under the table and fixed his clothes. Good thing he wasn't in uniform anymore. The boss would have a cow if she saw him rolling around the floor in his whites. He stretched and stood across the kitchen as he looked over him blue-haired friend with his sleepy gray eyes. "You seem to be in good spirits, was your two-week vacation in the woods that good?"

Grimm turned on the heat at his station and got to work. "I didn't stay in the forest that long. Actually, I didn't even stay there for even a day; I found something before I got a chance."

Nnoi shook off his hands and started drying the dishes. "Oo, what you find? Treasure? You know you gotta share that with me right?"

"Nah nothing like that, but let's just say I don't have to go home to an empty house anymore."

"You found a hot girl with a similar interest in hiking and hunting?"

"No but that'd been cool too." Grimm turned to them while the deer steak sizzled in the pan behind him. "I found a couple of nekos."

"Whoa... you kill 'em?" Nnoi asked.

"What?! No! They're endangered, I'd never do that. I took them home, idiot."

"You have a couple of wild nekos in your house, and you call me the idiot?"

"Okay, they're not tame, but they trust me enough to not feel the need to try to kill me. Besides one of them's just a tot."

"Hm? How old?"

Grimm shook his head as he turned back 'round, and dumped the steak on a plate for someone else to ladle on the eggs and grits. "Don't know. I'm hoping the older one'll learn enough English to tell me all the little details like that."

"Is he cute?" Starrk piped up.

Grimmjow smiled. Starrk was predictable like that. The old man had a soft spot for cute things, especially little things like baby animals and figurines. "You have no idea. I got him a little yarn-ball with a bell in it and- hold up actually, I took a video." Grimm whipped out his smartphone and found the video for them. He handed over the phone while he went and got the newest order.

In seconds there were laughter and "Aww's" coming from the two men.

"What's wrong with him?" Nnoi laughed.

"I found some neko candy that had catnip in the center. I won't be giving that to him very often, but when I do that phone's gonna be in my hand!"

"That's it," Starrk murmured. "I'm going to your house after you're done."

"Me too, man."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Grimm muttered. "Look, it's a miracle that I got Ulquiorra to stop scratching me and I don't think bringing in a bunch of strangers is a good idea..."

"Ulquiorra one of their names?"

"Yeah, the older one. I call the boy Pantera."

Nnoi made a face. "Wasn't that the name of your old cat?"

"Yup."

"Well, anyway, I don't care. I think I'll survive a little cat scratch or two," Nnoitorra said.

"You sure?" Grimmjow rolled up his long sleeve shirt more and showed off his scar. "It was only last week that Ulquiorra did this." Nnoitorra cringed and hissed through his teeth at the ugly mark, but still wanted to go; as did Starrk. Grimmjow shrugged and fixed his sleeve. "Well, alright then."

The rest of the day went by without incident, and soon they were all heading towards Grimm's house. Starrk hitched a ride in Grimm's truck while Nnoitorra shoved on his racing helmet and took his bike. He'd already promised to take Starrk back to the restaurant to grab his car since he'd have to ride past there to get home anyway.

They pulled up and entered the house. Grimmjow was pulling off his shoes when he heard Pantera run in screaming "Gimm! Gimm! Gimm! Gimm! Gimm!" The little neko froze only a foot away from Grimm's guests. Nnoi raised a hand to say hi, but Pan screamed and ran back towards the bedrooms. "_Matr! Matr!_" Grimm rushed forward and snatched him off his feet before he got too far.

"Whoa there, Pan!" He held him high above his head and brought him down into a hug and a peck on the cheek. "It's okay. These guys won't hurt you!" He balanced him in the crook of his arm and turned to introduce him to the men. "These are my friends, Pantera."

Nnoi held out his index finger for the neko to take. "Hey there, little kitty."

Pantera stared at the finger nervously. Just as he reached to grab the finger with his small hand, he was snatched backwards out of Grimm's arms. Grimm whipped around and spotted Ulquiorra holding the kitten protectively against his bosom. He looked like he'd just woken up. He smiled him. "Neither of you bothered to get outta bed, huh?" He said, indicating Pan and Ulqui's bedtime attire. "Now before you freak out, and start hissing at me, these are my friends. They're not here to hurt you or your son." He gently grabbed him by the shoulders and urged him towards the couch. "Beer?"

Nnoitorra scoffed. "Hell yeah!" He went the farther edge on the couch and Starrk settled in the armchair.

Ulquiorra stared at them both warily while Grimm went and grabbed three beers and some bottled water from the fridge. He gave the bottle to Ulqui and passed two of the beers out to his friends before settling next to his nekos. Starrk already appeared to be asleep, but Nnoitorra was still trying to make nice with the cats to no avail. They popped open their beers.

"Wanna catch a game tonight?" Grimm asked as he urged Ulqui to take a small sip of beer.

"You providing beer and football on your big screen? Count me in. Starrk too since I'm the one driving him back to the restaurant."

Ulqui hadn't really liked the taste and shook his head when Grimm offered more beer. Pantera opened his mouth to try some for himself, but Grimm shook his head. "No beer for you." Pan pouted and opened his mouth again. Grimm said no again, but eventually shrugged and let him have a sip. He barked out a laugh at the face and sound the kitten made at the taste. He set down his beer and carried Pan off to get him some juice to wash out the taste.

He set the kitten by the coffee table with his juice and turned on the tv.

Pan sipped his juice as he cautiously walked towards Starrk who was still slumped in the seat. He stared at him for a moment, cocking his head a little to see past the man's hair which made a brown curtain in front of his face. He set down his sippy cup and climbed onto Starrk's lap.

"_Ksudra_!"

Pantera flinched at his mother's loud call and cowered as he turned to look at Ulqui. His mother shot him an angry string of Sanskrit, and he gently grasped Starrk's shirt front. Ulquiorra shot up and snatched Pantera from the human's lap. Pantera squirmed and cried pitiful mewls as he was carried back to their bedroom.

"Aw, that sucks. I thought I was getting her to like me..." Nnoi muttered.

"Yeah, _he's _just a little overprotective. Enjoy yourself there, Starrk?"

Starrk lifted his head and slicked his hair back. "Yeah. Too bad though, I wanted to pet him. His ears as soft as they look?"

"Softer."

"Wait, that was a he?" Nnoi interjected. "I thought for sure that was like his mom or something."

"He is." He chuckled at the face Nnoitorra made. "Ulqui's a herm, probably birthed Pantera even. The only reason I know that that's his mom is because Pan calls him mom in Sanskrit, but I use male pronouns, because... well, why the Hell not? I'm keeping options open until I know what he identifies as."

"You know who the possible father is?" Starrk asked.

"Nah, no sign of any other nekos where I found them. I figure he died or maybe there was some sort of... 'neko divorce', I don't know. That's why I really can't wait for Ulqui to learn English."

"Well if you find out anything, tell us," Starrk said. "I'm very curious!" Grimm promised and the older man nodded off leaving just him and Nnoi to watch the college football game they'd found. An hour later of yelling at the tv, Pantera's ball suddenly rolled into the room. Grimm chuckled and pointed at the glowing eyes peeking from the darkness of the back hallway. He beckoned to the kitten and he happily pranced in on all fours.

Pantera drank the rest of his juice before climbing into Grimm's lap. He took a moment to clean his face, and then started licking Grimm's.

"I didn't think nekos would actually clean themselves like that."

"They have a lot of cat-like tendencies, but in this case they clean their faces with their tongues and actually take baths for everything else." Pantera finished cleaning Grimm and just started kissing his cheeks. "I love you too, kiddo." They both hugged and Pan sat in his lap to watch the rest of the game with the big boys.

"Can I get a hug too, kitty?"

Pan's ears flattened at Nnoi's words and he looked him over warily. He resisted when Grimm urged him towards the man until he was sitting between Grimm and Nnoi. Nnoi carefully pet his head, and Pan let him but the kitten stayed close to Grimm out of unfamiliarity towards the persistent human.

"He'll warm up to you eventually, but probably not today."

Nnoitorra nodded and let out a yawn. "I'm gonna head out." He gave Pantera a few more pats on the head, and slapped Starrk's thigh as he rose from the couch. "Clear your head and finish your beer, man. We're going."

Starrk nodded and sucked back the last of his beer before going to get his shoes. "You okay with leaving them here every day?"

"Not really but there's not exactly a neko daycare to put them in."

Nnoi grew a huge smile. "Dude, you should totally get permission to bring them to the restaurant! They could be like... the new mascots or something."

"What?"

"Yeah, well nekos are like natural hunters, so it'd fit."

"Not that, I mean bringing them to work. I don't know how well that'd go."

"Well, they have to get used to being around other humans sometime" Nnoi said, making Grimm nod thoughtfully.

"I think it would be cool," Starrk mumbled. "Give it a shot. The worse thing the boss can do is say 'no.'"

Grimm sighed and looked at his phone for the time. 10:30. "Eh, I'll give her a call." His friends smiled and nodded and he ushered them out and watched them ride off. He locked the door and made the call.

x~x

"Thanks for giving them a chance, Ms. Inoue."

The pregnant oranget smiled warmly. "It's quite alright, and please it's Kurosaki now, Grimm."

Grimm shook his head. "I don't care how long you've been married. You're still little Inoue from high school to me." He pet her belly. "Though maybe not so little anymore. How far are you again?"

She laughed. "Should be popping any day now actually. I should get home though, before Ichigo finds out I left the house." Grimm helped her to the door and she headed to her car out front. "Have a good day! And make sure they don't hurt anyone!"

"I will!" The bell dinged as he door shut and he turned back to the nekos who were seated in the booth nearest the kitchen. They were dressed in their altered clothing, Ulquiorra in a sweater and jeans and Pantera in a shirt, jeans and his knit cap. On the table in front of them was a sign that read:

**_Don't get too close, we get scared if you crowd us._**  
**_You have been warned ^_^_**

He pet both of them before washing his hands and heading to the kitchen. It was slow for the first few hours, but eventually it picked up and people began to notice the inhuman guests.

"Is it really okay to have them here?" He eventually overheard a woman he knew say at the counter. He listened closely.

"Sure it is," Starrk murmured as he served up coffee to the woman and a few others. "They're pretty nice they just don't do well with strangers... hence the sign."

"But they're... like wild right? Fresh out the forest?"

Starrk fought back an onslaught of fatigue and shook his head as he wobbled on his feet. "Oh no no no. They actually belong to one of the chefs here."

Grimm took this chance to peek his head through the service window. "Hey Starrk, write this down on an order ticket. Deer steak combo, with double grits and eggs as sides and two glasses of orange juice and milk."

"What's this for?"

Grimm pointed. "Them of course. It's been a good four hours since they last ate and I know that at least Pantera's getting peckish." He began to duck his head back through the window, but peeked back out. "Oh make sure it stays on the rotary so I remember to pay when I can get to my wallet later, kay?"

"Can do," Starrk murmured as he wrote a little note on the ticket and attached it to the rotary.

"He's the owner?"

"Grimm? Yeah."

"Oh in that case, I'm not all that worried. Grimm's a good guy. Got a good head on those shoulders. Those nekos are in good hands." The woman laughed and dove into her meal as it was placed before her.

Grimm was the one who brought out the hot plates of food for his nekos. He'd cut a third of the steak off and put it on a separate plate with the extra helpings of sides for Pantera, and the rest of the steak was for Ulquiorra, who looked suspiciously at the meal. Pantera's tail waved as he reached over for one of the glasses of milk. He sat in a child seat, but it barely helped, what with the kitten's minute stature. Grimm snatched up the ball as it fell, and placed it on the table where Pan could reach it later. "You two enjoy. Keep being good, and maybe I'll pay for some rice pudding or slices of apple pie."

Pantera's ears wiggled and he meowed as he dined on the meat pieces his mother cut up for him. "Gimm!"

Grimmjow wiggled his fingers at him as a goodbye and headed back to the kitchen. Later, a pair of little ears peeked in. "Need something, Pan?" He laughed when the kitten stepped in and did a little wiggle. He knew what that meant. "Cover me for a sec," he said as he pulled off his hat and apron. "Little one here needs a potty break."

Grimm put the neko on his hip and headed towards the bathrooms on the other side. He helped him out in one of the two stalls, petting his head, and holding his hand so he wouldn't fall in. He flushed, and helped him at the sink, balancing him on his thigh while he washed both their hands. Pantera had more fun playing with the paper towel then drying his hands with it. He carried him back to the booth and set him on the empty seat where he'd have more room to play with his toy, gathered the empty plates and headed back to the kitchen.

"You wash your hands?" Nnoi asked.

"Yes, feel them, they're still a little wet."

"Nah, I'll pass."

7 o'clock came, and so did the "changing of the plates" as most of the employees called it. Since Grimm wasn't off until eight he had to help out. Cleaning tables and throwing on the white tablecloths, taking away the mustard and ketchup bottles and replacing them with pretty center-pieces and short candles in little, circular, glass holders. The menus' theme changed from a comfortable yellowed parchment with brown letters to crisp white with curly black lettering with a quick change of file. The diner dishes were dried and put away and replaced by fancy square dishes.

8 came and he could finally leave. He grabbed his nekos, paid for the earlier meal, and headed home.

"Was it fun, Pantera? Fun?" Grimmjow asked on the way home.

The boy giggled and shook his toy. "Yah, yah!"

"You wanna go to work with Grimm again tomorrow?"

"Yah! Yah, Gimm-_pitr_, yah!"

Grimm chuckled. "You too, Ulquiorra?"

Ulqui looked at him out of the corner of his eye. He grunted and looked back out the window.

"Fine, then I can just leave you at home and take Pan by himself. How 'bout that?" That smart remark earned him a hiss. "Okay then. Let's stop at the bookstore while we're out."

The stop at the local bookstore was quick. He'd just picked up a few "Learning English for Kids" books and left 20 bucks lighter. "I'll get you two started on these tonight, and then its time for bed."

x~x

"I wan... ap-ap-"

"Apple," Ulquiorra offered.

"-apple juuz... apple juuz."

"Good job," Grimmjow murmured. He was on counter duty that day so he was able to keep the nekos there while they learned from the interactive book. "No apple juice, but you can have some water. Okay, Pantera? Water."

The kitten pouted and took the glass offered to him. "Wotur..." He sipped it down, careful not to spill any.

"They are just precious! How do you have them so trained?" It was the same portly woman from the previous day who asked this.

Grimm shrugged and wiped down the counter where previous diners had left a small spill. "They're not really trained yet. Pantera's just sweet and Ulquiorra's fine so long as no one gets too close to his son. He's real protective."

"Well, shouldn't every parent be?" the woman laughed. "Where's the mom?"

"He _is_ the mom."

"He? But-" She made a "o" of realization. "He's the type that has both parts huh? A whatchacallit? Hemo...?"

"Hermaphrodite."

"Yeah, that." She rested her cheek on her fist. "You're just a sweet thing, huh?" She flinched when Ulqui glared and bared his teeth. "Oo, I don't think he likes me."

Grimm chuckled "He doesn't even like me! Pan loves me though." He snapped drawing the kitten's attention, and gestured at the stool next to the woman. "Come meet Miss Susie, Pantera." The kitten gave his mother a nervous look and slipped off his stool, and climbed into the one Grimm indicated.

Susie smiled and gently held out her hand. "Hey there. I'm your Aunt Susie, nice to meet you Pantera-baby." She tittered when he sniffed her hand and placed it on his head wanting to be pet. "Aren't you precious! How old is he?"

Grimm shrugged. "Somewhere between two and four probably..."

"One," Ulquiorra grumbled. "_Ksudra_ is one."

Grimm's eyebrows touched his hairline; he hadn't expected that. "He's only one year old, you say?"

"'Ess." The neko reached over and dragged Pantera back to his side by the little boy's scruff. "Don't touch."

"Ah, don't be like that, Ulqui."

Susie waved. "Don't worry about it Grimm. He's just looking out for his baby." Someone called her name, and she turned and waved at a couple of women who'd walked in. "I'm going to move to a table now. See yah." Grimm got a small smooch on the cheek and Susie waddled away.

Grimm glanced at Ulqui as he poured coffee for someone. "You know how old you are, Ulquiorra?"

"Don't know. Nine and ten..."

"19? Wow, you're a lot younger than I thought. I thought you were around my age; twenty-six." He cocked his head. "How long have you been able to understand me?"

"A while. English... simple words."

"Wow... well, when we get home I wanna ask you some questions, okay?"

"'Ess..." His head whipped around sharply when Pantera's ball hit the floor and the tiny predator went after it. Pantera batted it around, knocking it away and then pouncing on it. "_Ksudra_, sit in chair." The kitten dragged his feet back to the stool and Ulquiorra helped him into it.

"Alright, well I've gotta get back to it, but since I know you can understand me, I'll tell you this once: Don't hurt anyone. They're here to eat, not to mess with your cub-"

"Kit..."

Grimm paused. "Okay... 'kit'... or you, so chill out."

He grunted and went back to helping Pantera with his English.

b~~~d

He didn't like it. He didn't like being here around so many humans, but it was better than being cooped up, alone in that house. Smelled better too.

"_Matr_, dis one..."

He looked at the word his runt pointed at and put an ear bud in his ear to hear it being pronounced by the woman in the box. "_Grha*..._ home, _Ksudra_."

"_Matr_ n Paterra live in Gimm home?"

Ulquiorra nodded.

"_Matr_ like live in Gimm home?"

Ulqui made a face as he thought it over. "No, not really."

"_Kena*_?"

Ulqui shrugged. He had no reason to not like living with the human. He kept them safe and fed and warm. Like a good mate would. Then again, maybe that was it. Maybe thinking that Grimmjow would be a good mate made Ulquiorra nervous. After all, it didn't go too well with his first mate. The thought of him made his skin crawl and his stomach hurt.

"Patera like live in Gimm home," the kit murmured with a pout. "Patera _rati_ Gimm. Gimm _pitr_."

Ulquiorra hissed at him lowly, "Grimm is not your _pitr_."

Pantera's eyes got big. "B-but..."

"Hey, you!" Ulquiorra looked up to the topic of the discussion. "I realize as a parent you have to scold your kid sometimes, but don't growl at him and make him cry in public; it's in bad taste. Now whatever you need to discipline him about can probably wait until later."

Ulquiorra growled low in his throat.

"Gimm? Patera _rati_ Gimm... Gimm _rati_ Patera n _matr_?"

Grimm leaned on the counter. "I'm sorry bud, I still don't know what _rati_ means."

His ears flattened to his head and he looked down and sniffled.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry." He grasped the sides of his face and kissed his cheek. "Look, I'll see what that word means, and get back to you okay?" Pantera nodded slowly and wiped his face. Grimm pet his head and went back to serving the other hungry humans. "Play nice, now."

Ulquiorra watched him shuffle away. Why did he see him as a mate, he wondered?

x~x

Pantera was fast asleep when it was time for them to head home, and Grimm allowed Ulquiorra to hold him in his lap during the drive home. The movement was lulling despite the jarring bumps they hit every so often, and Ulqui found himself dozing as he watched the scenery go by in a blur. They stopped at a particularly long light and Grimm sat back with a sigh. He looked over to the neko. "So where's Pan's father?"

Ulqui felt a shiver go up his spine. He'd known that the human would ask him that, but even so he wasn't ready. He didn't want to think about that horrible alpha. Not now, not ever. He feigned sleep to avoid the question, at least for now.

The human leaned forward so that he could see Ulqui's face. "You're not asleep..." Ulqui kept up his act and Grimmjow just sighed. "This would be over faster if you just told me. I'll only keep bugging you about it until you finally give up and tell me. So how about it?"

The neko lifted his head and looked at him.

"If it's painful or anything to talk about, then I'd never bring it up again after this." He smiled and scratched his furry ears. "I just want to know more about you and Pantera."

The neko looked away for a while, but let the human scratch his ears as he mulled over the proposition. It **was **probably best that he get it off his chest now... after all the hunter seemed like he wanted to keep him and his kit with him for longer than he'd originally anticipated. He looked to Grimm, his eyes sad, and his lip quivering. "I hate that alpha..." Grimm only gave him a concerned look, but was silent as he continued to make the box move. "Made me bear his kits and tried to kill _Ksudra_."

"Kill him?! But why?"

"Too small... he hurt me when I protected him, and then I ran away. We lived happily for a year and then you got us."

Grimm pulled up in front of the house and sat back as he looked at the neko. "How many other kits did you have?"

"Three..."

"Do you miss them?"

He paused as he thought about it, but then shook his head. No. Those were the alpha's kits, the only one Ulqui claimed as his own was asleep in his lap._  
_

"Do... Do you feel safe here? With me?" Ulquiorra nodded, and the human smiled at him. "That's good." They both got out and headed into the house and Grimm surprised Ulquiorra with a kiss to his forehead. "Thank you for telling me..."

The neko humphed, and went to his room. He quickly changed himself and his kit into their night clothes and was about to crawl into the closet when Grimm appeared in the doorway.

"Going to bed already? But it's not even 10 yet..." Ulquiorra shrugged. "Well, why don't you just keep me company? C'mon and climb in my bed." He took the neko's hand and tugged him into his room. Flipping up the blankets, he urged them under and tucked them in before he changed as well.

Ulquiorra rested on his side with Pan against his chest and the blankets up to his nose as he watched the bluenet change. He studied the creases that formed in his back as he peeled off his clothes and reached up to shake out his hair. He stood with his bare back to the neko for a while before finally stooping to pull on his pants. With a stretch and a groan he laid back on the bed and rubbed his eyes before looking over at Ulquiorra. He smiled and moved a bit closer to the neko.

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed in suspicion and he sunk back into the blankets, but Grimm only laughed and wrapped his arms around his neck and gve him a peck on the forehead. He rolled away and grabbed a book from his bedside table and flipped it open leaving the neko a bit confused. Ulquiorra brushed the confusion off and got comfy once again. He studied his human captor and caretaker until sleep finally took him.

**_Dictionary (Sanskrit):_**

_Grha _: Home

_Kena_ : Why

_Ksudra: _Tiny(I couldn't find a word that actually meant "Runt" so I went with the next best thing.)

_Matr: _Mom/Mother

_*Ne _: (Japanese) A "tag question" put in sentences to either draw attention or ask for reflection (In this case, I used both forms "Hey, mom? Grimm's my dad, right, isn't he?"

_Pitr _: Dad/Father

_Rati_: Love


	3. III: New

Yay! I'm already on the third chapter! Now, I don't usually do this, but I just want to give a quick shout-out to everyone who reviewed, because it made me smile to receive so many reviews on such a new story ^_^! So, thank you to: Tsarina Torment, FuuYuki34, kittykuriosity, and z! *throws cookies* And to kitty, since I am unable to message you directly I have posted my message to you at the very end of this chapter!

Anyway, I'm done rambling, please enjoy the story! *bows and runs away*

* * *

Snow seemed to fall over night, quickly turning everything outside a crisp white. Grimmjow had gotten both nekos boots and coats since he still took them to work, but soon after Pantera's _matr _got sick and had to stay home. Pantera watched worriedly as the human carried his _matr _to the bedroom and tucked him in. He teased the older neko but the neko could only retaliate with weak hisses. It was a stronger hiss when Grimm said that he'd take Pantera to work with him, but was scoffed at. Grimm told the sick neko that he'd made soup for him to eat, and that it was on the stove when he wanted it before he turned and put the baby neko onto his hip.

"Say 'See you later, _matr_' Pantera," Grimm told him.

Pan pouted and waved sadly as he said the words and Grimm turned to leave. Grimm secured him in his car seat and drove away and Pan sat quietly as he ran his fingers over the yarn of his ball for the first half of the trip. He was worried about his _matr_. He'd never seen him sick before, or at least nothing worse than a little headache. He wondered if his birth giver and guardian would make it through this alright.

"Hey, Pan?"

Pan's ears lifted slightly and he looked at the back of the bluenet's head.

"Grimm _rati _Pantera."

The boy's ears stood at full attention and a huge smile broke out across his face. He let out a squeal and flailed his arms happily as Grimm laughed at his excitement. Grimm loved him back! He was so happy. Pan's ball jingled merrily as he shook it all the way to the diner.

When the neko hopped out of the backseat, he sank into the snow quickly and had a hard time walking so Grimmjow had to carry him into the diner. He was released from his bulky coat and sat in seat at the counter while Grimm went to the back to change and put away the garment. He opened his book and started on his daily English lessons. The young cat-boy was learning quickly, he was already able to speak in partial sentences, and could read small words, though usually those with five or fewer letters. His father-figure liked to reward him with treats when he learned a new set of words. The week prior, Grimm had taken him to a café where he got sweetened warm milk with pumpkin spice and cinnamon!

The little boy drooled as he remembered his delicious treat. A small plate of food was set before him and he was about to dig in when Grimmjow settled next to him with food of his own. He looked to the man with his ears flattened and a confused look on his face. Don't get him wrong, he liked eating with his Grimm-_pitr_ but they never ate together at the diner; he was always too busy.

The hunter smiled at him and pet his head as he shoved a forkful of eggs in his mouth. He sipped the bitter black stuff he always drank and spoke. "Because of the weather we open later, and since I have almost an hour of free time, I figured that I'd eat breakfast with you."

Pan's ears lifted in understanding and he ate his breakfast.

There was still time after they finished eating so Grimm set Pan in his lap and helped him with his lesson. Pan stumbled over the new advanced paragraph his _pitr prayah*_ assigned him. He coaxed him on yet urged to him take his time as he struggled but was eventually able to read the short funny text. He received another pet and a kiss on his forehead.

"Pan, you want another toy?"

Another toy? But his ball was still in perfect condition, and he was always very careful not to mess it up, why would he need a new one? "_Kena_?"

Grimmjow paused. Pan knew he was just thinking because he knew Grimm had a hard time with Pan's language, same as he had a hard time with Grimm's. "Why? Well so you have more than one. How about it?"

Pantera nodded; two toys at the same time seemed like fun.

Grimm smiled and gathered their dishes. He headed to the back where he no doubt cleaned them and got ready for the day. Pan went back to reading, but an hour later he grew bored of it. The sleepy man wasn't there to keep him company and the diner was half empty. He gently shook his ball. With a mischievous smile, he let it drop from his lap and chased after it. His _matr_ wasn't there to stop him so he managed to bat it all the way over towards where other humans were eating without realizing. They chuckled at him and pointed as he pounced on it and rolled around.

"You know Grimm'll be mad if he sees you doing that..."

Pan flinched and looked up to see the one-eyed man holding a small gray tub and looming over him with an unamused look. The kit made a frightened squeak and scampered back to his seat. He avoided the tall human's gaze as he passed behind him lugging the tub of dishes to the kitchen to be cleaned. He sighed when he was out of sight. The human was Grimm's friend, but even so he couldn't warm up to him like he had with the sleepy man; he wasn't sure why. With a pout he went back to reading.

Grimm called to him and he addressed him with a quiet meow. "There's a shipment coming in and I have to help bring in a few boxes. I won't be long okay? Be good."

Pan bobbed his head in an affirmative and found his place in the paragraph he'd been reading.

Not long had passed when a heavy hand suddenly came down on his head and started petting him a bit roughly. He managed to turn and saw the owner of the heavy hand. He had a bald head and scary looking eyes though he smiled semi-warmly. Even so, he was a complete stranger. "I'd been wanting to do this for some time now, but you always had that scary adult neko with you all the other times I've been here." he said. "Finally, I get to pet you!" His petting let up and he grabbed Pan's shoulder as he starting scratching his flattened ears.

Scared stiff, and not knowing what else to do, the little neko opened his mouth and let out a mournful wail. "Miaaah..._hic!_ Miaaow! _hic! hic!_ Gimm-_pitrr_!"

"I don't think he likes you touching him," another voice behind the kit said.

Grimm peeked through the window, having just returned from the small errand, coming to the kitten's rescue. "Hey. Could you not? You're freaking him out!"

The hands relented and the kit was let free to abandon his seat and run to the kitchen to cling to Grimm's leg.

"I didn't mean any harm, man," he heard the bald guy say.

"Yeah well he doesn't know that," Grimm said evenly. He looked to Pantera. "Go get your things and go sit in the booth, Pan."

Pantera gave him a horrified look. But his stuff was out there... with **them**! He didn't want to go out there with them again, but Grimm gave him an expectant look, and with a sad moan he dragged his feet as he left the kitchen. To his relief the two humans stepped away as he approached, allowing him to snatch up his ball and books, and retreat to the booth he and his _matr_ usually sat at. The kitten watched the two humans warily as they inhabited the counter where he'd been sitting and the person manning the counter for the day returned from wherever they'd been - probably the bathroom - to serve them. The bald one cast glances at Pan while they ate, thoroughly making him feel uncomfortable, and eventually he hid under the table. He really wished his _matr_ was there with him...

Pan spent the remainder of the evening under the table, even after the two humans had left, worrying his father-figure when the chef had come out to check on him, and couldn't find him. He watched the staff flit about as they changed the restaurant around before Grimm bundled him up, said his goodbyes, and headed to the truck to head home. The snow crunched under the vehicle as they pulled away and drove off.

They rode in silence before Grimm turned to check on him. "You awake back there, buddy?"

"Yah."

"Good. You still want to go get that toy?"

"Yah!"

Grimm smiled. "So did you like being there by yourself? Do you think you'd want to go again?"

Pan shook his head slowly. "No..." He pouted. "Sorry.."

"It's okay, you don't need to apologize, Pan. All that matters is that you tried it. Granted, that one guy got a little too familiar and made you uncomfortable, but maybe we can try again when you're older or something?" Pan made an uncertain sound and the matter was dropped for the moment.

The lights from the large store made Pantera squint as they parked in front of it. Grimm carried him into the storefront and set him down at the doors so that he could walk on his own as he took his had and led him inside where it was a bit warmer. Pan looked around taking in the sights for they were quite different from the last time.

The first time he'd ever been there the collection of stores had been quite plain, with nothing notable about them other than the things they sold, and then when they'd come to get boots and coats there had been decorations of black and orange hanging about and the people who worked there had funny hats or necklaces on. Now the decorations were red and green and the workers wore fake pointy ears or hats with antlers or white bands of fluffy fur, and also... had they grown a _**tree** _inside?!

Pan slipped his hand from Grimm's larger one and he tottered over to it. The tree was very big and decorated with colored lights, and orbs of silver and blue with a big winged doll on top, way way out of reach of anyone, not just himself. He sniffed the air but smelled nothing which confused him, afterall even trees that'd been chopped down had a scent. He got on his knees and tried to crawl underneath but he felt hands grip his hips and pull him away.

"Don't go running off like that, Pan, you scared me!" He held him close and started walking again.

Pan apologized and gave the adult a hug before he asked his questions. "Tree has no smell, _kena? _And colors different again, _kena_?"

"Well that's not a real tree, so it doesn't smell like a real tree would, and the colors are different because there's another holiday coming up."

"...H-Holiday...? What is..?"

"A holiday? Well it's like a day to be festive, I guess would be the simplest explanation for it." Grimm's eyebrows knitted together. "Did you and your _matr _ever do anything festive on a particular day?"

Pan shook his head.

"Hmm..." He sucked his teeth. "Well, for me the next holiday coming up is Thanksgiving, but malls like this one always start hanging up Christmas decorations only a few days after Halloween; I find it annoying really." He sighed at the confused look Pan gave him and described each holiday to him, simply and briefly. It didn't take long for the neko to catch on.

"Halloween is black and orange and people dress up for treats?"

"Yeah. Remember when I brought a bunch of candy home? That was the day of Halloween. I wanted to take you out, but I didn't get the day off from work, and on top of that it was rainy."

Pan nodded, and was reminded of something; he should have a few pieces of candy left over from that day! He'd have to go find them when they got home. "Thanksgiving is for feast and togetherness? And Christmas is for family and presents?"

"Yeah, you got it."

"Today Christmas?"

"No, Pan. It hasn't been Thanksgiving yet."

"Then why I get new toy?"

Grimm pinched his little nose between his knuckles. "Because you've been a good boy, and you deserve it."

Pantera giggled as his set him down in front of a story full of toys. "Now go pick out a toy, but nothing too big okay?"

Pantera bobbed his head and rushed off with Grimm not too far behind. There were many other kits around, though all of them were human; it kinda made him nervous. They paid no attention to him, instead they emitted constant "Oo's" and "Ah's" over the toys they pulled off of the shelves. A lot of the toys made loud noises that hurt his ears when the kids pressed a button or two, so he stayed away from those. There also a section with books and pictures that were broken into many strange shaped pieces, and another with blocks that had weird bumps that made them stick together. He kinda wanted those but something else caught his eye.

It was a doll. The body was soft when he held it but the head and limbs were hard and painted to be a fair skin tone. It had long black hair and brown eyes and wore a pretty, long-sleeved dress of the deepest red with white stockings, black boots and an equally red hat. He stared at it with a deep fascination and longing for it.

"You want that?"

Pan nodded without taking his eyes off of it. Grimm made him put the doll he was holding back on its stand and grabbed one that was in a box. They took it to the counter and the cashier gave them an odd look.

"You know this is a girl's toy, right?"

"Oh, really? Where does it say that on the box?" Grimm snipped.

Pantera looked up at him. Looks like the man had annoyed him; he seemed to really hate when strangers questioned him or said anything about Pan or his _matr_.

"I'm just saying man, dolls are for little girls. Shouldn't you get him a toy car or something?"

"Just ring up the toy, I'll decide what he should and should not play with..."

The cashier huffed, and quickly rung it up. Grimm paid and they left. Pan stared at the doll all the way home; he couldn't wait to play with it.

b~~~d

The doll of course suffered from annoying packaging syndrome, having an impossible amount of plastics, twisty ties, and clamps just to secure it to the bit of cardboard. He eventually freed it as well as the stand and the little brush that came with it, and made Pan a very happy kitty.

"Be careful, part of the doll is made of porcelain, so it'll break if you're rough with it."

His weird colored eyes grew wide and he cradled it carefully as he walked towards the back rooms. Grimmjow cleaned up the mess before following suit.

Ulquiorra had wrapped himself up with the blanket on the floor and an empty bowl nearby. Pan was sitting near him showing off the new doll. He ran his pale fingers through Pan's short hair while his kit brushed the doll's hair with the plastic brush.

Grimm asked if he was feeling better and received a nod. He asked if the neko wanted more soup and received a head shake. Pantera was hungry though, but then again Grimm had realized that he was always hungry. He wasn't sure if it was because he was a young neko or because he was a runt that he ate so much. Then again, it could just be him being energetic and burning off every calorie he ate. He left to fix a couple bowls for him and himself and returned to see that Ulquiorra had moved to rest on the bed on his side with Pantera leaning against him as he snuggled the doll. He fed the kit before enjoying his own dinner and changing them both into their pyjamas. When he attempted to get the mama-cat to change he was hissed at so he didn't really bother fighting him. He took a few minutes to wash all the bowls and put away the rest of the soup before heading back to the bed room.

He grabbed an extra blanket from the closet so that Ulquiorra could keep the other one and turned off the light. He kissed them both on the foreheads and turned over to succumb to his dreams.

b~~~d

Ulquiorra woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. He felt weird, but it was a familiar oddness, and a scent mingled in the air with it. His eyes shot open. _No..._ He flipped off his blankets, burying his kit more than he already had been, and the scent seemed to bloom as his body was released from the plush comforter. It seemed to originate from his loins. _No, no, no..! _He got up from bed and quickly rushed to the bathroom and flipped on the light. He felt as if he couldn't get his clothes off fast enough and strained the seams in his haste.

He dropped his pants and froze as he stared down at the garment; a copious amount of blood had soaked into the crotch area as well as some staining his inner thighs. His breath caught and then when he forced himself to breath it felt as if the air was too thin. The neko hadn't been fertile since he'd had his first and only litter, and was sure that it was over! Had his body changed during the pregnancy making the time between his fertile periods longer? His mind reeled with questions. Would Grimmjow be able to tell? Would the human attempt to mate him? He didn't think his mind could take going through another forced pregnancy...

Ulquiorra stumbled away from the wall he'd collapsed against and turned the shower to scalding and hopped in. He held back a whimper as the water burned him and scrubbed at himself with a washcloth. _Perhaps I can wash away the scent?_ he thought as he scrubbed himself desperately. The smell defied the scrubbing and continued to cling to his skin, announcing to all that he was ready to breed. Tears fell and he covered his face with his hands as he slumped against the tiles.

Maybe... maybe Grimm would be gentle with him... maybe he wouldn't be afraid and angry like the first time. _No, no!_ Pantera was enough, he didn't want more kits. Perhaps the hunter would be infertile... sterile even. He couldn't imagine having kits with Grimm.

Then again maybe he could...

"No..." he whimpered out loud. His body seemed to tingle at the thought. Kits with Grimm. Kits with Grimm. The words repeated teasingly and he tried to shake them away. They continued to whisper in his mind. Oh goodness, did he really want kits with that human?! That traitorous core of his grew dewy and his usually flaccid length stiffened.

He lurched forward and turned the spray from steaming to freezing. The sudden change of temperature was like a shock to his system, and his lust came to a screeching halt. His cock fell and his vagina calmed. With a sob he crouched in the corner of the bath, not caring about the small amount of blood that trailed from him to drain.

_I've never experienced such conflicting thoughts... _He gasped and looked up as the bathroom door opened.

"Ulqui? Everything okay?"

Why? Why did he have to come now? He wanted to tell the hunter off, but he couldn't form words, he could only stare wide-eyed at the silhouette on the other side of the curtain.

"Are-Are you taking a cold shower?!" A hand reached in and turned the shower completely off and the shower curtain was torn open. "What's wrong with you? Are you trying to make yourself sicker?" His displeased look turned to concern as he looked the crotching neko over. "You're bleeding... Are you on?"

A consoling hand reached towards him and with a small whimper Ulqui moved away, pressing himself more into the tiles. He didn't want Grimm touching him.

"What's wrong? I'm not gonna hurt you." He tried to touch Ulquiorra again, but he continued to flinch away from him and give him fearful gazes. He eventually stopped trying to touch him and went to turn the faucets on. Warm water filled the tub and he handed him a new cloth. "You just soak okay? I'm gonna run out and get something for you." Grimm turned and left the bathroom, and after a while Ulquiorra heard the front door open and close and then the truck hummed to life and drove away.

Where could he possibly be going at such a late time? He pushed the question away and just relaxed in the bath with his cheek resting on the cool edge of the tub. He felt much calmer now.

Creaking was heard as the door opened again and Pantera walked in rubbing his eye and clutching his pretty doll to his chest. He set it on the lid of the toilet and kneeled by the tub with his head cradled in his arms on the edge near his mother. Ulquiorra leaned forward and gave him a peck on the forehead.

_"Where did Gimm-poppy go mommy?" _he asked. Pantera usually spoke in their native language when it was just them alone together, but liked to try to speak English whenever Grimmjow was nearby. _"Are you okay, mommy?"_

A sigh slipped from his lips and he blinked lazily. _"I'm fine, and I don't know where Grimm went. He should be back soon though." As much as I'd prefer he stay away, _he added in his mind. He delighted in the little pecks his kit pressed unto his face and returned the gesture in full, he really needed the distraction.

Pantera stopped and sniffed him. _"You smell weird mommy, why?"_

Distraction terminated, just like that. He groaned, unwilling to think about it, but knew it would be better to indulge his curious son rather than to save it for later. _"I'm... fertile."_

_"Fertile? Like you can have more kits?"_

How was he so bright? He was so young but he figured things out as fast as an adult sometimes. _"Yes."_

_"Do you want more kits?"_

_"No."_

_"Good."_

Dark eyebrows came together. _"Why is that good, runt?"_

_"I don't think Gimm-poppy would like another poppy in the house..."_

Ulquiorra shook his head. _"I think I'd rather make kits with Grimm than go out and find a random alpha to breed with, runt..."_

There was that naive innocence again, taking form of an enlightened face that said "I hadn't thought of that!" Pan was still just a kid after all. _"If you wants kits would you really have them with Gimm-poppy?"_ he asked excitedly.

_"I don't know. Why does it matter anyway?"_

_"I want little brothers and sisters that look like Gimm-poppy so that I could finally see what he'd look like if he was like us! Oh! And then he'd give them nice names too!"_

Ulquiorra shook his head an amusement as the kit babbled on, saying what he'd teach his little siblings, and how good of a big brother he'd be to them. He interrupted him after a while. _"Little kittens should be asleep at night."_

Pantera pouted at him. _"I want to stay up now, I'm not sleepy anymore!"_

_"Do you want to stay small forever?"_

_"N...No..."_

_"Then go back to bed. Don't forget your toy." _The disgruntled kit humphed and grabbed his doll before leaving. He heard the front door open and felt his fear bubble back up knowing the resident human had returned.

"Hey, you. What are doing up?" the human questioned from the front of the small house.

He heard Pantera giggle and run off to bed

A bag rustled and steps came towards the bathroom, but passed by and headed towards the bedroom. The thought that Grimm had forgotten him briefly went through his mind. He groaned as the footsteps came towards the bathroom again and the human entered. Ulqui watched him warily as he went to the cabinet and put a colorful package in it, but not before taking something out of it and setting it aside with a pair of fresh underwear. Grimmjow unplugged the tub much to Ulqui's displeasure and held out a towel.

"C'mon out of there, Ulqui."

With a shaky hand he grabbed it and climbed out of the tub while still trying to stay far from Grimm. He held the towel to his chest even after he'd finished drying off. The human suddenly took a step forward and he tried to step back but his leg caught on the side of the tub. He would've fallen if Grimm hadn't grabbed him, but the contact was less than appreciated to the frazzled, menstruating neko. He tried to yank away.

"Stop, stop. Calm down or you'll hurt yourself!" He swung him over towards the sink. "Just put your underwear on."

Ulquiorra did so but he was told not to pull them all the way up. Grimm came up behind him and pressed something into the underwear.

"It's a pad. It'll keep your underwear from getting dirty, just make sure you change it every so often; there are a bunch of them in the cabinet for you." He gave him a small smile and turned to leave. "Goodnight."

Ulqui watched him pick up his soiled clothes and exit. It was silent as he stood there before he finally pulled the underwear all the way up. The pad felt odd the way it pressed against him, but he definitely felt cleaner, and was glad that he wouldn't have to clean his clothes constantly like he'd had to when he first started going through his fertile periods. It was a very tedious thing. He finally realized that Grimm had not brought him fresh clothes, and flipped the light off and went to his room where he stored his and Pan's clothes in a neat pile in the corner. He went through it, careful not to unfold them by accident, and grabbed his second set of pyjamas. They were the over-sized ones that Grimm had given him at the very beginning.

When he went back to the bedroom he noticed only the one lump of his kit under the blankets. Where had Grimm run off to? He wasn't worried about the man, but he looked for him nonetheless, not wanting to be lying awake wondering where in the shadows he hid. He soon found him laid out on the largest couch in the living room covered in a blanket. The human heard him and opened his eyes.

"Something wrong, Ulquiorra?"

Ulqui only turned and went back to the bedroom to lay down, though not before checking his area for blood; it was clean. He wondered why the human was sleeping on the couch as he drifted off.

b~~~d

Grimmjow had to go to work alone the next day, which saddened him, but at the same time he didn't mind. It made him smile to hear the silent murmurs of return customers wondering where the nekos were, and Nnoitorra and Starrk were there as well to ask him outright. He told them that he'd explain everything at lunch; he needed some advice as well. It was a bit busy that day, orders seemed to come in non stop, but he enjoyed it because it kept him from worrying too much about Ulquiorra's state until it was finally time for his lunch break. He'd packed a simple lunch that day of a deli sandwich and a few other things, so he hung out at the staff table in the kitchen and laid his worries out for his old friends to hear.

Nnoitorra was drying dishes near him and Starrk was stirring a pot of rice pudding while he talked.

"I know you guys told me to update you on anything I found out about them, but it'd been too... personal to talk about before. I mean it still is but right now I don't really have anyone else to go to for this."

"Well, just spill it blue, we can help you if we don't know what you need help with," Nnoitorra murmured and started putting dried cups away.

Grimmjow sighed. "Apparently Ulquiorra and his previous alpha weren't on consensual terms." He received puzzled looks. "He was basically kidnapped and forced to bear the guy's litter; Pantera and three other kittens are the product of it..."

Starrk's eyebrows came together. "Rape? Such a thing happened to him?"

Grimmjow nodded gravely. "And apparently that sort of thing is allowed amongst them, or at least it has been since their population plummeted so low. Ulqui told me that all female or hermaphrodite nekos learn early that they either have to submit to a male or run and hide in fear of them. He lived alone from when he had his first period to before he was taken; it's scarred him, I think."

"How long ago did this happen?" Nnoi asked.

"No more than two years ago since Pan is only about one year old. To make it worse the alpha apparently wanted to kill Pan because he was the runt of the litter, and Ulquiorra ran away to protect him. One year later I come along and grab him." He rubbed his face. "Everything was fine but then last night he suddenly started his period and everything just changed. Just yesterday I was getting hissed at and carrying him to bed because he was sick, and then at like three in the morning I found him huddling under a cold shower afraid to let me anywhere near him... I think he believes that **I'll **attempt to rape him now."

"But way now? Why all of a sudden?" Starrk pondered as he ladel the rice pudding into bowls and set them on the windowsill for a waitress or waiter to take.

"I guess he didn't feel threatened until he started his period?" Nnoitorra offered which made sense to the other two men.

"I think I should give him some space until it ends and then talk to him afterwards. What do you guys think."

There was silence as they thought about it.

"That may be the only solution at the moment..." Starrk said and Nnoi nodded in agreement.

Grimm sighed. In that case he'd just hang out and not go home until much later; Ulquiorra usually went to sleep around twelve at night so he'd probably go home around then. He could also keep sleeping on the couch since it was comfortable enough. The alarm on his phone went off signalling the end of his break and he went back to work.

b~~~d

"One one... zero zero..."

Ulquiorra looked to Pantera who was gazing up at the clock on the oven and reading off the time. Was it really so late? He was actually beginning to wonder where Grimmjow was. He pushed it from his head and gave Pan a warm look. _"Time for bed, Runt."_

He turned and looked to his mother before he gently set his doll down. With an excited giggle he ran off in the direction of the basement and thundered down the stairs. Ulquiorra just followed him; where did the tot think he could hide? The basement was pitch black, but his night-vision kicked in so he didn't bother to flip on a light. Other than some stacks of boxes there weren't many places for Pan to hide, but then again he was small enough to fit in some unexpected places.

He called to his son gently as he rounded the few obstacles, receiving giggles that steered him in the right direction. He stopped when something caught his eye. His kimono was hanging up on a T-shaped stand off to the side. He went to it and ran his hands over it. It been so long since he'd seen it, and here it was washed and mended. Maybe he could wear it tomorrow?

"_Maaatrrr!_"

The teasing call drew his attention and he went back to hunting down his prey. Ulquiorra eventually found him in the dryer and tickled him as punishment before taking him to bed for the night.

x~x

The next morning, Grimm wasn't around, but there were signs that he had come home at some point. The blanket on the couch had a fresh layer of his scent, there was breakfast for them in the the microwave, his washcloth was wet, and Pantera's doll, which he had forgotten in the kitchen, had ended up in the arms of the dead-to-the-world kitten.

Well at least he knew the human hadn't some how died or disappeared, and it seemed that he was staying away from him. That made the neko feel relief but also a bit lonely. Lonely? He had no time to dwell on the strange feeling for Pan walked in.

"_Did Gimm-poppy ever come home?_"

"_Yes, and he made breakfast. Are you hungry?"_

The runt nodded and took his seat at the table. "_But where is he?_" he asked as a bowl of cinnamon oatmeal was set in front of him.

"_He must have already left for work._"

"_But Gimm-poppy doesn't work today..."_

"..._Is that so?"_

Pantera nodded and took a bite of oatmeal but quickly spit it out. "Ow! _Hot!_" He grasped the glass of milk being offered to him and sipped it to cool his tongue. He let out a satisfied "aah" as he set the glass down and blew on his next bite of food. "_He probably went out somewhere, and'll be back later..."_ he said to himself mostly.

"_I wouldn't mind if he just stayed where he was._"

"_Kim*?"_

_"Na kimapi*..."_ he murmured dismissively and went to retrieve his own breakfast.

Grimm continued to keep away from them for most of the week, and after a while Ulqui's relief turned into paranoia, and to make it worse Pan had seen the man a few times that week while he'd seen nary a flash of blue hair. He stayed up late one night weaving together strips of cloth he'd found in the basement. He wore his kimono as he sat in the dark at the dining table and questioned himself innerly.

_Why am I so worried about him? I should be glad that he's not here to try to mate me! _He shook his head angrily._ Urgh! Why am I acting like this? I'm acting like... like... _His green eyes widened and his blood went cold. _Like a beta worrying about her alpha..._

Ulqui slammed his craft on the table and stood abruptly. "He's not my alpha!"

He gasped and turned when he heard the truck hum into the driveway and go off. The neko stalked towards the door and stood in front of it.

The bluenet entered and shut the door unaware of Ulqui's presence, but when he closed the door and turned around he was met with glowing green eyes. He yelped and jumped back. "Jesus, Ulqui!" He took a deep breath to calm himself. "You scared the shit outta me, don't do that!"

The shorter neko grabbed Grimm's jacket and pushed him against the door. "You've been avoiding me..."

"What?"

He pulled him forward and slammed him back against the door. "You've been avoiding me! Me and only me! Why?" He panted harshly and was thankful for the darkness; he felt tears run down his cheeks. _Why am I crying...?_

Grimm's shocked expression softened and he put his hands over Ulqui's. "I wasn't avoiding you... I was staying away so you wouldn't feel threatened." He stroked the back of the neko's hand. "I didn't want you to be afraid of me. I'm sorry."

Ulquiorra snatched his hands away from the soothing touch and turned his back to the human. "Well, don't do it again" _I can't cope with the things I feel when you're gone... _He dashed away the few tears clinging to his long lashes and headed back towards the bedroom. "Sleep on the couch, human."

* * *

This one is a little shorter than the other two, but I was too satisfied with it as a whole to add more, sorry *laughs* Please be sure to leave me a review to enjoy and have a wonderful day! ^_^

_**Dictionary:**_

_kena: _why

_kim: _what

_matr: _mother/mommy

_na kimapi: _ nothing

_pitr: _father/daddy/poppy

_prayah: _almost (so _pitr prayah _just means almost father)

_rati: _Love

To _**kittykuriosity**_: Those are some lovely plot bunnies you have! There was one thing you said that fits closely with something I was already planning, and I like one of your other suggestions so I might implement that in a later chapter (I'm being vague so as to not reveal spoilers :D) And now that I think about it, are there any fics with UlquixMurceilago or just Murceilago? I wanna read one now! *runs off to find one*

Well I couldn't find one, so now I have to change that! Later of course though... XD


	4. IV: Fresh Snow

The hunter sighed as he felt himself slip into wakefulness. He kept his eyes closed as his senses came online one by one. There was a delightful smell in the cold air, and a small weight in the crook of his arm as well as the sound of humming close to his ear. He opened his eyes and saw Pantera snuggled in his arm, absent-mindedly humming a tune while staring at his doll. Grimm bent the arm the kitten was laying on and plucked at his furry ears. "Good morning kiddo."

Pan looked at him and smiled. "_Suprabhata*._"

Grimm kissed his forehead. "Have you been waiting for me to get up?" He received a nod. "Been waiting long?" Headshake. "Oh that's good then." He shifted so that he was sitting up and pulled Pantera into his lap. "You wanna go outside today? I could take you to the park."

"The one with swings? Yah!" he cheered. "_Kada*_?"

Grimm thought for a moment. "After we get dressed, I guess." The smell of something cooking drew his attention once more and he got up from the couch to peer into the kitchen. A smile formed on his face. Ulquiorra was cooking at the stove, clad in his old kimono, and the sleeves were tied back with what looked like Grimm's bathrobe tie. His black tail waved behind him as he finished and slid what he'd made onto a serving plate.

"Morning, Ulqui."

The neko flinched and looked to him.

Grimm approached him carefully and smiled when he didn't cringe when he placed his large hand in his dark hair. _He's letting me touch him again,_ he thought happily. He drew the neko into a loose hug and stroked his head; Ulqui didn't return the embrace. "Did you make breakfast for me? Thank you."

Ulquiorra grunted and gently pushed him away. He turned back to the counter and grabbed the large plate, which was laden with pancakes, to carry it to the dining table where Pan was already seated. Grimm watched him lift a few onto each of the plates set there before setting the rest in the center. At Pan's plea, he cut the kit's breakfast up and drizzled syrup on it. Grimm couldn't stop smiling; the neko reminded him of a house wife.

The human stepped forward just as Ulqui was about to take a seat. "Wait, can I talk to you for a second Ulquiorra?" He received a highly suspicious look from the neko and shook his head. "I promise I just want to talk. Just for a sec?"

Ulqui nodded slowly and followed him to the bedroom where Grimm made him sit down on the bed. The bluenet kneeled in front of him and took his hand. Ulquiorra tensed but didn't attempt to strike him. "What?" he asked.

Grimm cleared his throat. "A week ago, I had thought that I had completely earned your trust, but now I realize I was wrong to think that. I know now that it'll probably be a while before you trust me, and I'm okay with that. I just wanted you to know that I would **never** do anything to hurt you or Pan. Ever. Okay? No matter what, just remember that for me." They sat there in silence for a while, just staring at each other. Finally, Ulqui nodded. Grimm smiled and kissed the back of his shaking hand. He surprised the neko by standing and pulling him into another hug.

Ulquiorra tensed again but returned the embrace this time, burying his head into Grimm's shoulder and letting out a little sigh.

Grimmjow let him go and they walked back to the dining room where Pantera was pulling another flapjack onto his plate. "Hey you! Save some for the rest of us."

Pan giggled and took a bite out of the batter disk.

Grimm flicked his ear playfully and sat down to eat. _I can't believe Ulqui cooked for everyone. This is a nice change for sure! _He poured some syrup on and cut himself a piece to eat. "Urgh." He slammed his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't spit out the morsel. He swallowed. "Um... did you put bits of sardine in this..?"

Ulquiorra didn't look up from his plate. "Yes."

"Yummy, right, Gimm-_pitr_?"

Grimm shook his head and chuckled nervously. "It's not really for me..."

Breakfast went by quickly with Grimm discovering that he could stomach the fishy flapjacks so long as he didn't put syrup on them. He took care of the dishes while Ulquiorra got Pan and himself dressed, and then made his way to the bedroom to change out of his pyjamas. Ulquiorra and Pantera were already bundled up and ready to go when he walked into the living room to throw on his winter gear. He sat down on the floor to pull on his boots and grunted when Pan jumped on his back.

"Done yet?"

Grimm chuckled. "No, Pan."

He peeked over Grimm's shoulder a bit more. "Done now?"

"Heh, look you. Go play in the snow while I get ready, alright?"

"Okay!" Pantera slid off his back, and he watched him stand on his toes to reach the doorknob. His mother came up behind him and opened the door to let them both out.

The human managed to get his coat and such on quickly, and snagged his keys, phone, and wallet before heading out.

After a short drive on the highway they made it to the park. The moment Pan was released from the truck he rushed to the playground and managed to climb into the child swing. He fit his legs into the slots and waved at the adults with both hands. "Push me! Push meee!" he cried impatiently. His mother obliged while Grimm took a seat on a bench nearby.

His blue eyes scanned the area. The whole world was covered with crisp white and void of anyone but themselves and the few birds that stuck around in the winter. It would be eerily quiet if Pan wasn't cheering, "Whee! Higher! Higher, _matr!_" He smiled as his eyes fell upon the nekos. Ulqui's pale skin was only a few shades away from blending into the snow though his son held a light tan that could only be from his birth father. Their cheeks were flushed bright red from the cold but the chill didn't deter their fun. He pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures.

"Those yours?"

Grimm looked over his shoulder to the person who'd spoken. It was a rather well-endowed woman, with bright orange hair that reminded him of Orihime and her husband. She smiled kindly with her slim hand resting on the head of a white-haired boy who looked less than pleased to be petted like that. His eyebrows rose when she lifted her hand and white cat ears lifted.

Ulquiorra took a seat beside him. "Yeah, you?"

She pet the snowy-haired kitten again. "Yup, this is my little Toshiro, and I'm Rangiku Matsumoto." She held out her hand. "You are?"

Grimm grasped her hand and felt Ulquiorra tense up and vibrate as he growled under his breath. He ignored the threatening reaction for now. "I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. This is Ulquiorra and that's his son Pantera over there."

Rangiku gave Toshiro a nudge towards Pantera and rounded the bench to take a seat after he ran off. "I didn't think anyone else in the area had a neko in their family," she said excitedly. "I'm so happy to have found someone! So, are they rescues?"

"Rescues? Rescues from what?"

Her expression grew serious. "You **do** know that nekos are still being hunted right?"

"Well, yeah everyone knows that." He crossed his arms. "And they still haven't outlawed it..."

She nodded. "However, it is against the law to sell them. Or rather illegally distribute them for monetary gain."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Underground neko auctions get raided all the time, and any nekos found there get either sent back into the wild or to reservations, depending on what state or country they're in. But there are cases like with Shiro that they don't, or rather can't, do either thing."

Grimmjow sat up a bit straighter, very interested in the information. "What's wrong with him?"

She gave him a sad look. "His mother and father were killed and he didn't belong to a village. They couldn't throw him into the wild or the reservation because he was much too young to be left alone, so instead he was put into a nursery."

"Where you found him and adopted him, huh?"

"Not exactly. Toshiro's actually from overseas. I only found out about him when I discovered the site his nursery owned. On it there were live feeds of all the nekos in their little kennels, and you could just sit there and watch them and donate money to the nursery and such. I spent three months and countless dollars on that site before I finally decided to adopt one."

Grimm chanced a look at the young nekos and spotted them walking around. "Don't run off too far!" he called to them and looked back to the busty orangette. "Sorry. Anyway, what made you pick him?"

She shrugged. "He just looked so unhappy and every time I saw him I just had the urge to hug him and care for him. I just knew I wanted him in my life so I filed for adoption." She shrugged. "It took another two months but after a while he and an escort were put on a plane heading my way! I was so happy." Rangiku looked over to where the two kits were playing. "He's been with me for a good year and a half now, and I've enjoyed every minute." She looked back to Grimmjow. "What about you?"

Grimmjow cleared his throat and told her of how he came across the nekos and took them home. "That was only a couple of months ago, so I haven't had as much time with them as you have had with your boy." He heard Pantera call his name and just as he looked over, the energetic kit collided with his knees. "Careful, what's up?"

"Me' n ' Shi-o wanna go to the hill!" he said. "Can we?"

The adults agreed and followed the kittens to the hill, though Rangiku went to her car to get something.

b~~~d

Pantera slowed himself down on the swing as a white-haired neko approached him. "Hello," he greeted quietly.

"Hi. My name is Toshiro, what's yours?"

Pan managed to stop his swinging. "Patera." _Oops, said it wrong. _"Pah-**N**-Teh-Rah," he both corrected and enunciated. He grabbed hold of the swing's chains and wriggled out of the seat, and Toshiro moved away so that he could hop down from it. He was surprised that he had to look up at Toshiro, but then again he was a tiny thing. He smiled warmly. "How old are you?"

"I'm four. You?"

"I'm one!" Pan said. He attempted to say the older neko's name but found that he stumbled over it. He looked up at him sheepishly. "Um, can I call you Shi-o?" He was granted permission and the shyness went away. "Can we be friends?" he asked next.

Shiro smiled. "Sure, I'd like to have a friend who's like me."

Pantera cocked his head. "You have other friends?"

"Yeah, but they're human and older than me."

He looked over to where his _matr _and Grimm were sitting and saw an orange haired woman sitting by them. "Is that your _matr_?" he asked.

Toshiro cocked his head. "My what?"

"Your _matr_."

"I don't speak your language," he admitted.

"Oh um... m-mommy... is that your mommy?"

"Not really. She's my guardian."

"You don't think of her as your _matr_- er mommy?"

"No..."

That confused Pan a little. After all, he thought of Grimm as his father even though he knew he wasn't. He figured that Toshiro wasn't close enough to the lady to think of her as his _matr_. Toshiro started walking and he followed him. "So where are your _matr_ 'n' _pitr_?"

"Dead..."

The little neko's ear flattened and he ran up to hug the taller neko around his chest.

Toshiro rested his cheek on Pan's head and hugged him back. "It's okay, I'm not sad about it anymore."

"You sure?"

At Toshiro's nod they ended the embrace. They held hands and walked towards the jungle gym.

"Don't run off to far!" he heard Grimm call to them.

He waved at the older male and continued walking with his new friend. He was excited to have a friend now, and wanted to get to know him better. "You speak English good!" he complimented. "'N' I really like your colors! What's your language if you don' speak mine? Do you like 'hide 'n' go peep'? Can you count? I can't get past seben. What's you favourite food? I like whatever Gimm-_pitr _makes a'cause is always yummy. Do you like candy? I like candy. Gimm-_pitr_ might have candy! Want me to ask if he has candy? I'll go see if he has ca-mmph!"

Toshiro grabbed him before he could run off and planted a mittened hand over his mouth. "You talk a lot," he said and started to climb the ladder for the monkey bars. The younger kit pouted and looked down as he apologized, but Toshiro dismissed it. "It's okay." He settled in between a couple of icy cold bars and invited Pan up. "Thank you, I didn't find English hard because I liked it. I like your colors too, especially your eyes because they're two colors. I don't know the name of my language, but it sounds like this: _Dan huwa lingwa tiegħi. Stramb, huh?* _Do you mean 'hide and go seek' because I do like that game. I can count all the way to forty, and it's **seven** not **seben**. I like watermelon, and I do like candy, but I don't want any right now, thanks."

Pantera let his legs dangle off the side of the monkey bars and kicked them idly as he listened to his friend. "What's a 'woturmalen'?"

"It's um..." Shiro thought for a second. "It's a really big green fruit that's red on the inside with black seeds. You can't eat the green part, but the red part is sweet and a bit messy to eat. You just spit the seeds out as you go."

"I want one!" Pan squealed. "I want one now!"

"You can only get good watermelon in the summer, though."

Pan adopted that usual pathetic look he made when disappointed. "But that's so far away..." He whimpered sadly at the lost opportunity, but put it away in favor of having fun with Shiro. He looked around for a moment until his eyes fell upon the slide. That seemed like fun despite how cold the metal would be on his tail. "Wanna slide, Shi-o?"

The elder looked over and made an indifferent sound. "I can make a better slide than that."

His odd colored eyes widened; his friend was getting cooler and cooler by the minute! "You can **make** a slide?!"

"Yeah," he said and pointed to a hill a good distance away. "But, I can only make one over there."

"Okay, but I hafta tell my Gimm-_pitr_." Pantera eased his way off of the structure and darted towards where all the adults were still sitting and talking. He called to his father figure just before he pounced on his legs.

"Careful, what's up?" Grimm asked.

"Me' n ' Shi-o wanna go to the hill!" he said. "Can we?"

"Hm? Why do you want to go all the way over there?" Grimm asked.

"Shi-o said he can make a slide!"

"Oh, sledding?" Shiro's caretaker said. "That'll be fun, and I brought your sled."

"Want us to meet you up there?" Grimm offered. She agreed and the rest of them made their way to the hill._  
_

The trek was hard on Pan's little legs, but he made it up there in his own as he didn't want to seem weak in front of Shiro. When they made it to the top, the white neko planted his butt in the soft snow and started scooting down the steep hill. His brain wracked with confusion, and his head cocked, Pantera followed along the side, being careful as to not step in the path Shiro was making.

"This doesn't look like a slide..." he murmured.

"Well, I'm not done yet," Toshiro huffed. He shooed him. "Stay up there, I'll be done soon."

With a huff Pantera went back up the hill and made it to the top just as the orange haired woman came, carrying a flat colorful board. Using his teeth to pull off his mittens, he climbed up Grimm's pants leg to his shoulder and listened in on the adults' conversation while he waited.

"So when will Pantera start school?" the woman asked.

Grimm gave her a shocked look. "I can send him to school?!"

"Yeah, Shiro's in kindergarten right now! He's loves it. All you have to do is get your little kitty," she paused and scratched the underside of Pan's chin, "to take a small entrance test. It's mostly to gauge how he'd act around a group of human kids, as well as his current intellect range."

"But he's only one."

She shrugged. "Have him take it anyway, age apparently doesn't matter so long as he can pass the test with a good enough grade."

Grimm reached a hand back and pulled the little neko in front of him. He dangled there with only Grimm's hands under his armpits to hold him. "Would you like that, Pan? Do you want to try to get into school?"

"What's school?" Pan asked.

"A place where you can learn new things and be around a bunch of other kids. Basically anyway."

His tail waved excitedly. "Yah! That sounds fun!"

There was a grunt behind them and he turned to see Shiro climbing back up the hill. "I'm done," he announced as he walked towards the orangette. "Can I have my board, Ms. Matsumoto."

She pouted and squatted to his level. "Will you ever call me 'mommy' Shiro?"

The white neko shrugged and with a small grin grabbed his board and headed back to the start of his path. "Come on, Pantera." He set the board at the edge of the path and told Pan to hop on. The little neko was nervous, but eventually crawled on and grasped the handles. Toshiro snuggled up behind him on the board. "You ready?"

_Ready? Am I ready for what? Are we about to go down the hill on this? Is that even safe?!_

"Pan." The kit looked to the side and saw Grimm kneeling on the hill holding up his phone. "Wave at the camera, Pan." He gave the older male a weird look and he pointed at the little circle on the phone. "This thing."

Pantera waved sheepishly, and on the count of three Toshiro launched them down the hill. The sensation of falling scared the kit at first, but as they slipped down the hill at an increasing speed a thrill came over him and he whooped along with Shiro. They hit a mound of snow that Toshiro made at the bottom and tumbled head-over heals off the sled. Pan found himself shaking from the thrill and excitement as he stood.

"Wanna go again?"

Pantera bobbed his head. "Yah!"

b~~~d

The sound of Pan's excited shrieks and screams made a small smile grow on Ulqui's face, but he quickly caught himself, and made it go away. He was glad that there was an older neko kit for his runt to befriend now; it'd be good for him in the long run. He stiffened when Grimm threw an arm over his shoulder, but relaxed into the human's warmth, grateful for it when a gust blew through. He watched as the kitten's scaled the hill and prepared to slide down it again.

"They are just so cute!" the Rangiku woman said suddenly, all but ruining Ulqui's mood.

He glared at her from the corner of his eye. For some reason, that woman just didn't sit well with him, she made him feel oddly irritated. The way she threw her assets about around Grimm made Ulqui want to claw at her pretty face. But why...? He tensed when she suddenly hugged Grimm's other arm and started chattering inanely.

_Don't touch him!_

Ulquiorra's eyebrows came together at the weird thought and he unconsciously began digging his nails into the blue-haired human's side. He'd been having suspicious thoughts ever since the woman made her appearance, but they seemed to had turned more territorial as the day went on.

"Ow! Ulquiorra, watch your claws!"

The neko came out of his thoughts and pulled his hands off of Grimm.

The human cupped his cheek and made him meet his blue eyes. "What's wrong, Ulqui." The neko couldn't manage his words, so Grimm pulled him into a tight hug. "C'mon. Are you cold? Bored? Hungry? You gotta tell me what's wrong so I can fix it."

Rangiku leaned against Grimm once more. "Not much of a talker, huh?"

_Don't touch him! _Ulquiorra glared and hissed at the busty woman making her flinch and back away. Ulqui continued to glare as we snuggled deeper into Grimm's embrace.

"Hey you!" Grimm scolded and then looked to Rangiku. "Sorry, he's distrustful of people..."

Rangiku smiled and hid a laugh behind her hand. "Don't worry," she said, addressing Ulquiorra instead of Grimm, "I'm not trying to steal your man!"

The neko flushed and pushed Grimm away. The human grunted and stopped himself from falling as Ulqui stamped away to the edge of the hill as if he intended to watch the kits play.

_He isn't 'my man' _he told himself. _He isn't..._

x~x

The kits played for a few more hours before the cold finally became too much and they went to their respective parents in search of warmth. Grimm laughed as the kit tried to crawl into his coat, before finally opening it and letting him in. Ulquiorra began to gently lick at Pantera's frozen nose and cheeks in attempt to warm them. Rangiku picked up Toshiro and snuggled him into her chest to warm him.

"Any chance you want to go to a cafe?" she asked.

Grimm shook his head. "Nah, I wanna get these guys home and into warm clothes. Maybe a hot bath too."

She nodded. "Oh, can I get your number though? We could meet up for another playdate later."

"I don't see why not." He rattled off his number, and she sent him a text so he'd have hers. They shared a few more words as they walked back to their cars and eventually said their farewells.

Pantera was passed out by the time they got home, but he woke up quickly when Grimmjow pulled him from his car seat.

"Can I have a bath with you, Gimm-_pitr_?" he asked as he was carried inside.

Grimm pulled the kitten out of his outer garments. "You don't want to take a bath with your _matr_?"

Pan gave him a hopeful look. "Can _matr_ come too?"

The bluenet chuckled and removed his own outer layer. "That's completely up to him."

Pan nodded and darted off to the back of the house where Ulquiorra had retreated to. "_Matr!_ Wanna have a bath with me 'n' Gimm-_pitr_?" he called as he ran. Grimm laughed, and just told him to grab both of their pyjamas and some new underwear before putting everything away and then heading to the bathroom to run a bath.

The tub was almost full by the time Pantera entered, lugging the sleepwear. Grimmjow set the clothes on the sink and undressed Pan before undressing himself. Grimm settled himself in the tub, and threw a washcloth over his lap before lifting Pan into it. The kit splashed about while his hair given a light wash and a washcloth was used to carefully clean the inside of his ears. They twitched uncontrollably each time they were touched, making the job a tad more difficult. Ulquiorra walked in just as Grimm began scrubbing the wriggly kitty's armpits.

"Oh, are you going to join us?" he asked as the older neko began removing his clothes.

Ulqui gave him a sideways glance and wrapped a towel around himself and seated himself on the floor next to the tub. He tugged Pan towards him and began gently tongue cleaning his face. Grimmjow leaned on the edge so he'd have a better vantage point, and watched the loving process with a small smile.

"_Matr,_" Pan murmured in between licks. "You should clean Gimm-_pitr's_ face too."

The neko stopped licking and glanced between his kit and the human. Grimm grew a cheeky grin and moved his face a little closer to Ulqui. "Yeah, mama-cat, give my face a good cleaning," he teased. He honestly expected to get a scoff and be pushed away, but he was shocked when Ulqui leaned forward and began laving Grimm's tanned cheek with his rough tongue. In his surprise, Grimmjow tried to move away, but Ulquiorra grasped his chin in his ashen hand and held him still much like how Grimm had seen him hold Pan when he was fidgeting during his own tongue bath. When Ulqui finished, Grimm could honestly say that his face felt cleaner than if he'd just used a washcloth. "Thanks, Ulqui."

He only grunted and went back to cleaning Pantera's face. Grimm joined in on the cleaning, and finished washing Pan's body.

When they finished, Grimm and Pan hopped out and left Ulqui to wash himself. They dressed, and Grimm settled Pan on the couch while he got dinner ready. It was going to be a simple beef stew with vegetables and rotini noodles and some spice bread on the side. After some slight preparation, he just let it boil, coming back to stir it occasionally so nothing would get stuck to the bottom. He took a seat on the arm of the couch and watched the show Pantera was engaged in.

_"Put up your fingers and count with me!"_ the large-eye cartoon girl on the tv said.

Pantera excitedly held up his hands and counted off with her. _"_One... two... tree..._" _Grimm shook his head and went back to the kitchen to stir the stew while the kit continued to count. _"_... four... five... sik... seb -er- seven... eight... nai..._" _Pantera screamed "Ten!" excitedly when the girl on the tv said, "Ten." He bounced on the couch. "Gimm! Gimm! I got to ten! I got to ten!"

"Way to go buddy," Grimmjow congratulated.

He heard Pan jump off the couch and thunder towards the back. "I gotta tell _Putrika*_!"

The hunter made a face. _Putrika? Who is that?_ He asked when Pan returned toting his doll.

Pantera poked the doll's rosy colored cheek. _"_Putrika_," _he said. "This is Putrika. Putrika say hi." He made it wave and said in a high pitched voice said, "Hi!"

Grimm chuckled and shook the doll's hand in a polite greeting. "Oh, that reminds me." He abandoned the kitchen and went to where his coat was hanging. He reached into an inner pocket and pulled out a little bag, and from that a little outfit on a tiny hanger. It was a white gown with short sleeves and a high collar. A pair of white bloomers and a nightcap hung along with it. "Look, it's a nightgown for Putrika."

Moony-eyed, the kit took the doll clothes, and just stared at them for a while. Grimm offered to help him redress Putrika and he nodded. They took a seat on the floor, and Grimm gently pulled the doll's clothes off, and gave it back so that Pantera could put the sleepwear on. He snuggled the newly clothed porcelain doll happily and went to sit at the table as Grimm instructed.

Ulquiorra finally made his appearance and was urged to sit as well as Grimm poured stew into three bowls. He placed spoons into each one, and with practiced ease, balanced the bowls one one arm and held the plate of spice bread in the other. He served up the meal and sat down to enjoy it. It was a mostly quiet meal, with Pan chattering briefly to his mother about getting to ten and the new clothes for Putrika. When they finished, Grimm put away the left overs and washed the dishes while Pan went back to his program with his mother sitting close by. He dried his hands and went to join them.

The couch's cushions sagged as he flopped his weight onto them and he let his head rest on the back. For a while he just listened...

_"Look! This shape has - count with me - one... two... three! Three sides! So what must this shape be?"_

"A triangle!" Pan offered.

_"Good job! This is a triangle. Let's go find some more shapes!"_

_I really wish this was Bill Nye, or Cyberchase because this chick is so damn annoying!_

It continued like that until it was finally time to put the kit to bed and he was able to turn the game on for the last few hours before he'd take himself to bed; he had work tomorrow after all. God, his home team was down by 3 already!

He flinched when his phone buzzed on the coffee table and leaned forward to snag it and look at the screen: it was Nnoitorra.

**"Dude! R u watchin da** **game?!"** the text said.

Grimm rolled his eyes. The guy had a qwerty keyboard, he had no business using text talk. **"Stop writing like that. And yeah. It's pathetic." **He set the phone down on the couch, knowing that Nnoi was a slow texter, and went back to watching the game unfold. "C'mon, catch the ball" he managed to not yell. The phone buzzed and he looked at it suspiciously before picking it up.

**"Heyah Grimmy! I didn't wake you up did I? I wanted to see if you wanted to schedule a playdate! :***

Grimmjow realized that he'd forgotten to save Rangiku's number and rectified the situation before texting back. **"Nah, I was up, and sure"**

It seemed that Rangiku was a very fast texter, for Grimm hadn't even managed to set his phone down before it buzzed once more. **"How about at someone's house?"**

**"Sounds like a plan. Mine or yours?"**

**"Yours, my apt is always messy XD"**

Grimm chuckled at that. **"Thursday or Friday good?"**

**"Yeah! Just text me the**** address"** Grimm took a moment to do so and was instantly texted back. **"Okay, see you then! Good night Grimmy :*"**

**"Okay, good night"**He tossed his phone away and went back to his game.

_Buzz_

He sighed and picked the phone back up.

**"I cn txt anyway I wnt, Blu!"**

He shook his head. **"Good night, Nnoi."**

b~~~d

Ulquiorra continued to stay home for the week, and made his kit stay with him. It was too cold, and he preferred to stay in the nest where it was warm and when he wasn't lazing about busied himself with entertaining Runt and occasionally making dinner for when Grimm got home; the human wasn't always very pleased with his concoctions, but seemed to like the gesture.

The neko wasn't sure why he was suddenly so calm in the human's presence, but he liked it. Maybe he simply felt safer around him now that he knew that, without a doubt, Grimm meant no harm to Ulqui or Pan. Yeah, that was probably it...

The day came when Grimm could stay home and he simply relaxed on the floor waving his tail as Pan tried to pounce on it. He flinched when the kit managed to grab hold of the limb and sink his mini fangs into it. He snatched his tail away and bopped him in the nose. There was a knock at the door, and before he could get up, Grimm yelled that he'd get it and strolled over to it. Ulqui thought nothing of it, expecting that one of Grimm's friend had come to visit.

"Hey, Grimmy!"

Ulquiorra lurched to his knees. _Why is **she** here...?_

Pantera gasped and ran to the door. "Shi-o! Shi-o!" The kits hugged and Toshiro held up a box once he was freed from his heavy coat.

"I brought a puzzle," he said.

"Pus-sle?" Pan said, staring at the box curiously.

Grimm pointed towards the bedrooms. "You can set that up back there. Show him to your room Pan."

His kit grabbed hold of Toshiro's hand and dragged him off in the direction of the bedroom, grabbing Putrika as he passed by Ulqui. The adult neko cast a steely glare at the Rangiku woman and followed the kits; he'd much rather be with them than anywhere near her.

b~~~d

"Where are you going, Ulqui?" Grimm asked when he noticed the retreating neko. "Come back." He flinched when he received a particularly harsh hiss.

Rangiku giggled. "Well, she really doesn't like me."

Grimm scratched his neck and indicated the couch for Rangiku to take a seat on. "Yeah... he's distrusting of new people, but today he's being downright nasty."

The orangette settled on the couch at Grimm's silent offer. "It's because I'm trespassing."

Grimm headed to the kitchen to get beers for himself and his guest. "Trespassing?"

"Yeah, you've brought a strange woman into the nest, and he feels threatened by it." She thanked him and took the opened bottle.

"Why would he feel threatened?"

Rangiku gave him a surprised look. "Grimmy! You're too cute to be this dense!"

"What? What am I being dense about?"

"Grimm, Ulquiorra liiikes you~!"

"What? Nah, he hates me."

"It's probably a front then," she shrugged and twirled a lock of hair. "I bet she actually thinks of you as her alpha even, and since you have another woman, me, around she feels that her standing with you is being threatened."

"Ulqui's not a woman per say," he finally corrected her. "I think he identifies as male."

"Even worse! Here I am, a fully functioning female with birthing hips and milk bearing breasts, while he has none of the sort. If we were all nekos then I would be the better choice if you were an alpha looking to have kits."

Grimm stared at her for a while. Did Ulquiorra really see him as alpha material, and was really jealous of Rangiku? If so then it would really explain why he'd been so hostile towards the woman and why he'd gotten clingy that day at the park. He still had his doubts though. "I'll... ask later I guess."

"Okay then for now," she sucked back the last gulp of beer and held the bottle out to him, "can I get another?"

Grimm took the bottle with a bewildered look; he hadn't even drunk half of his own beer.

x~x

The day went by slowly. Rangiku revealed herself to be quite a drinker, knocking back five bottles while Grimm had only had two. Also, he found out that her father had studied nekos which influenced her knowledge of Grimm and Ulqui's situation, but other than that she was an editor for a woman's magazine and wrote a column for it called _"The Many Faces of a Wet Cat"_. They stayed for dinner, and he had a very unhappy Pantera to deal with when they had to leave.

"Don't worry, honey," Rangiku said sweetly. "I'll bring Toshiro over again to play with you, okay? I'd let him stay, but I didn't bring his pjs and he has school tomorrow."

"Can I go too then?" he asked hopefully. "I wanna go to school with Shi-o..."

Grimm patted his head. "I'll see about getting you enrolled in school, Pan. Be patient."

The pair left for another day and Grimm bathed the nekos and put Pan to bed, Ulqui went to join him, but Grimmjow grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. Smiling at the suspicious look he was given, Grimm finally asked the neko his question. "Ulqui, do you like me?" Grimm watched his ears flattened and his eyes widen comically. Ulqui tried to get away from him but the embrace was too tight. "Don't try to run," he said. "Just tell me... please?"

Green eyes met blue and held each other's gazes for a while. Ulqui's small mouth opened.

"_Matr.._?" Pan walked out of the bedroom rubbing his eye sleepily. "Are you coming, _matr_?"

Ulqui pushed away and snatched up his son. Before Grimm could manage another word he rushed into their old room and locked the door behind him. Grimmjow sighed and rubbed his face in annoyance. _Dammit, Pan; such bad timing._

x~x

He woke early the next morning, when the sun was still resting and the streets were still dark. He stumbled out of his room and stood at the door the nekos were behind, trying the door to find that it was still, of course, locked. It was a simple lock, however. One that had a simple button on the inside and on the outside there was a small hole that Grimm could stick a pin of a lollipop stick into to unlock. He left Ulqui alone however, he didn't want to corner the poor guy. He instead turned and went to the living room and flopped onto the couch. He flipped the tv on to the cartoons. Since it was still early, the channel would still be playing the stuff he watched as a child.

He dozed as he watched, barely hearing the voices of his beloved childhood characters let alone seeing them and their antics.

Grimm grunted sleepily when he felt someone crawl into his lap and curl up. Without lifting his eyelids he knew the meager weight to be Pantera and hooked his arm under the kid's head so he could sit comfortably. Grimm opened his eyes and looked at the kit.

Pan's focus was on the tv, curiously watching the cartoon characters with his head nestled in his father-figure's arm. His face wrinkled with annoyance when Grimm began gently flicking his nose. He pouted forcefully at the bigger male.

With a chuckle, Grimm hooked his hands under the kit's armpits and lifted him from his supine position and put his against his chest. Pan rested his head on Grimm's shoulder and looked up at him. "Pan, do you think your mother likes me?" Grimm finally asked the child.

Pantera was quiet for a long time. Long enough the Grimm began to think that he'd confused the one-year old. "You don't know?" Pan started just as Grimm was beginning to think he should drop the subject. "_Matr, _smell different when with Gimm-_pitr_."

Grimm looked at him carefully. "Smells **different**?"

Pan nodded. "When _matr _is with Patera, he smell calm and sweet, like honey 'n' milk, 'n' when with you it smell like spicy 'n' chocolate. Very different than when we were with _kupitr_."

"Who's _kupitr_?"

"Patera's real poppy. The _durjana;_ bad man. _Matr _smell bitter 'n' sour when he was with _kupitr_..." He looked sad suddenly. "_Matr_ would smell so comfy until he came in the nights..."

"Why did he come at night?"

"To try to take Patera away... but _matr _**always** woke up 'n' stopped him."

Grimm pet his head, trying to will away the kit's sadness. "What does he smell like around other people?" The kit said no, and that made Grimm smile. "Really? Well doesn't that make me feel special?"

"Does Gimm-_pitr_ want to be _matr's_ _sayuj_?"

The bluenet shook his head, shaking his wild curls and reminding him that they needed a trim. "I don't know that word."

The neko scrunched his face up as he thought. Searching his young mind for the word that closely fit _s__ayuj_, and would help Grimm find his answer. "L-Lovely..?" he murmured with uncertainty. He tried a few more times before giving up. "When two people _rati _each other 'n' stay together 'n' have kits together."

"Like husband and wife?"

"Yah!"

Grimm smiled. "Would you like that Pan? Do you want me to be with your mom like that?"

"Yah! Yah! Gimm-_pitr _make _matr _happy!" Grimm gave him a confused look. "_Matr _makes faces now. He was alway blank face or scared faced before but now he smiles and frowns and makes other faces. I like that."

"In that case, I'll work hard to keep him happy and smiling for you. Maybe in time we'll get together, huh?"

"Don't say strange things."

The pair flinched and looked to the hall where Ulquiorra leaned against the wall. His green eyes were calm, though his posture betrayed hidden embarrassment and nervousness to them. Pantera scooted off Grimm's lap and rush to him. "_Matr, _Grimm-_pitr_ like you too!" A pale pink graced the older neko's cheeks. "Will you let him be your _sayuj_ now?" The pink brightened.

Ulqui looked at Grimm, the calm in his eyes wavering slightly as he turned even redder. "Don't be silly..." he said almost inaudibly before turning and heading back to the bedroom with Pan close behind.

Grimm smirked as he heard the springs of his bed creak as Ulqui and Pan settled on it. Having Ulqui as his wife sounded nice actually...

* * *

_**Dictionary:**_

_*Dan huwa lingwa tiegħi. Stramb, huh?: (Maltese) _This is my language. Weird, huh? (I used Maltese because it's also a breed of cat =^w^=)

_Durjana_: Bad man

_Kada: _When

_Kupitr_: Bad father

_Matr: _Mother/Mommy

_Pitr: _Father/Poppy

_Putrika: _Doll

_Sayuj_: Mate

_Suprabhata: _Good Morning


	5. V: Snow and Mistletoe

I'm doing a mixed perspective for this chapter, just a heads up ^_^

* * *

The little neko was sitting at the bar in the diner that his Grimm-_pitr_ worked in, staring at the small plant he held, studying the small leaves and long stems that were bound in a red bow at the end. He sniffed it but it didn't have a smell, or at least not a very noticeable one. Either way, he seriously doubted that it would make his _matr _and Grimm closer than they already were. He gave the sleepy man who'd given him the plant a suspicious look. "Whazit do?"

Starrk chuckled. "It's not the plant itself that does anything, but the meaning behind it. Grimmjow has explained Christmas to you right?"

Pantera nodded. "Yah! On Christmas, family come together and good kits get presents!"

Starrk smiled, his eyes-threatening to close. "Yeah, that's about it. There's more to it if you're religious, but I won't get into that. Anyway, along with that Christmas has certain traditions, one of which is that mistletoe you're holding. When two people stand under that plant they **have** to kiss, and Grimm knows it."

Pan cocked his head. _"Evam*?"_

The sleepy human nodded and he looked to the sprig of mistletoe, seeing it in a whole new light. He couldn't wait to use it on the adults.

x~x

Grimm felt a bit tired as he drove home from work. He couldn't wait for Christmas vacation when he could just sleep in. The bluenet peered at the rear view mirror at the kitten. He'd recently gotten a small backpack for Pantera that seemed to have a fitting design on it; it was black with a blue and green star pattern and gray snowflakes dusting one side on the front. Pan clutched the mostly empty bag to his lap securely, petting the pocket happily as he looked out the window. He wasn't sure what Starrk had said to the kit, but Pantera was extremely excited, smiling widely and humming in his car seat.

"What are you smiling about?" he murmured with a grin.

Pan giggled. _"Na kimapi."_

Grimm shook his head and put his eyes back on the road; he was certain he'd find out sooner or later.

The pair shivered as they journeyed from the car to the house and were relieved when they made it inside where it was a wonderful 70 degrees and the smell of something cooking reached their noses.

Ulquiorra wandered over to them as they removed their winter gear. The neko had begun staying home some time ago, wanting to take care of the nest rather than laze about at the diner around strange humans and the heavy scent of cooking. It was boring, and he honestly couldn't figure out why his kit enjoyed being there so much. Granted, the white kit, Toshiro, sometimes came up there to spend time with him nowadays.

He had his usual blank façade on as he watched them undress and he kneeled to catch his freezing son and pull him inside him kimono. He went to settle on the couch and gently began licking his cold face. His green eyes settled on the human whose bones popped loudly as he stretched and sighed wearily as he walked over and sat on the couch as well. Without warning he snuggled into Ulqui's side, shivering and trying to draw warmth from the neko. The neko silently turned so that Grimm could nuzzle against his back.

"Mm," Grimm sighed and shoved his nose into the side of Ulqui's neck, enjoying the higher temperature as well as his overall scent. The smell of spices and meats lingered with his natural effeminate musk giving off an enjoyable scent, to him. He opened his eyes and peered at his profile as he dutifully warmed his kitten's nose. He smiled, seeing the spark of happiness and content glistening deep in his blank eyes.

Pantera squirmed until finally his _matr _let him free and he darted off to give the adults some space.

With Pan gone, Ulquiorra moved to stand, but Grimm stopped him by wrapping his larger arms around his waist. He felt himself get tugged into Grimm's lap and newly warmed lips touched his neck. He tensed a little but eventually relaxed, his normally deadpan expression faltering slightly. It worried him that he liked when Grimm held him like that, felt awfully comfortable even. He felt another kiss get pressed to his neck.

"You're so wonderful," Grimm murmured.

The neko looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened at the warm look the bluenet was giving him. _You too..._

His cheeks turned bright red and he surged to his feet, knocking the human in the jaw with his shoulder. As Grimm groaned in pain, and walked briskly back to the kitchen to tend to dinner.

Grimm rubbed his chin with a wince and watched Ulqui's tail twitch nervously as he retreated into the kitchen. He smirked. _Yeah, he likes me ... _he thought confidently.

x~x

The next day was bitterly cold and brought a new layer of snow, so Grimm had to leave Pan at home, much to the kit's chagrin. He smiled despite all that because today was the last day before his vacation and Christmas was right around the corner. He still had a lot to do. There were already a few decorations set up around the house, a wreath on the door, garland waving along the kitchen's island and arching over the entryway to the back of the house and the glass doors leading to the side of the house and in conjunction the back yard. There was nowhere to really put stockings so he hung those along the island as well. However, he still wanted to put up a few lights on the house, and pick out a small evergreen to decorate. He already had presents for his nekos securely tucked away where they weren't liable to find them.

Due to the cold, there were very few people to inhabit the diner, so the chefs and staff ended up just chatting for most of the day. The bluenet joked around with his mates in an empty booth near the kitchen, and eventually told him about his decorating plans. He convinced Nnoi to help him with the decorating and such and would be coming home with him, and Starrk said would be tagging along as well, though mostly to hang out. Grimm and Nnoitorra both agreed that his narcolepsy and the weather did not mix. The bell dinged signalling a new customer and they looked up to say welcome.

"Oh, hey that's the boss' hubby," Nnoi noticed.

Grimm nodded and stood to see what the oranget wanted as well as to ask about Orihime. They shook hands as when they grew close.

"Hello, I'm just here to check up on things," Ichigo told him. His hard look turned soft. "She was so worried about everybody."

Grimm shrugged with a grin. "She worries too much; everything's fine. Oh, got any pictures of the little belly troll."

Ichigo laughed at the weird name and flipped out his phone. "Belly **trolls** actually. She had twin boys." He flipped to a picture of two babies swathed in a gray blanket next to a resting and haggard looking Orihime laying next to them. They were identical in face and body, but one was albino while the other sported his inherited orange curls. The albino's eyes were shut tight in contemplation as he gummed his little fist, but the other gave his mother a curious yet happy look as he tugged on a lock of her long hair. "The pale one's name is Zangetsu and the happy one over there is Kon."

"Gorgeous," Starrk murmured, having come up behind Grimm at the mention of baby pictures.

Grimm agreed; the three of them together made a beautiful and adorable picture. "You should take that around, and show everyone; it'd make their days." He watched Ichigo nod, and wandered towards the kitchen to show the picture off.

"Hmm," Starrk sighed after a while.

"What?"

"What do you think yours and Ulquiorra's kits would look like?"

Grimmjow barked out a laugh. "Is that really something you think about when you go off into 'Lalaland'? You're a puzzle, man."

x~x

Pan made a delighted squeal when Grimm returned with his friends in tow. He rushed up to Starrk happily. "Sleepy man!"

Starrk caught him and pulled him into a hug. He laughed. "I keep telling you to call me 'Starrk' or maybe 'Uncle Starrk.' Did you carry out the plan yet?"

"What plan?" Nnoi and Grimm chorused.

Starrk shrugged and went to sit down with Pantera still in his arms. "Don't worry about it."

The other two adults shrugged and went down to the basement and returned and left the house carrying a couple of boxes. His _matr_ had decided not to cook that day, so he merely entered the living room and laid out on the couch; he was comfortable around the sleepy human now, so no murderous glares were sent his way.

Pan giggled and left Starrk for a moment to go get the mistletoe from the bedroom where he'd left it. He ran back and kneeled next to the couch near his _matr's_ face. He held the plant up and poked his lips out, making smooching sounds until Ulquiorra finally opened his eyes and planted a few kisses on his awaiting lips. The kit giggled, pleased, and went to Starrk to receive a kiss as well.

Ulquiorra watched as the human gave his kit a kiss before promptly nodding off. Pan abandoned him in favor of batting around his ball.

Pan had spent the day teaching him the strange human tradition of kissing under the mistletoe, and using it to get innumerable amounts of kisses from him. The neko found it weird as well as unnecessary; his kit didn't need some **plant** to get kisses.

Grimmjow and Nnoitorra remained outside for a long time, and Ulqui could hear thumps and clatters of the two men working. He considered checking on them a few times, but remembered how cold outside was and shoved the desire away. He didn't move from his comfortable spot until Pan whined that he was hungry and then Ulqui got up and went to the kitchen. He found leftover soup in the fridge and warmed it up. The kit was grateful and ate with gusto, finishing just as the two humans came inside, shivering and blowing into their hands after ripping off their gloves.

"Whoo! Man it's cold!" the one-eyed human exclaimed; Starrk didn't stir despite the noise.

"Forecast says it's only going to get colder," Grimm muttered bitterly. He bitterness left his voice when he looked to the nekos and said, "Get your boots on and come outside."

Pan hopped out of his seat and rushed to do as he was told but Ulquiorra stood still and gave the human a dubious look. If it was cold outside as they claimed then there was no way he'd go out in his thin kimono; even Runt's night-clothes were warmer than it. He turned to go and change into something warmer but Grimm ran up and lifted him off his feet by his waist.

"You don't need to change," the human said, having known exactly what the jade-eyed neko had wanted to do. He carried him to the door, and Ulqui glared at the snow-filled tracks the human had left in the floor; he'd clean that when they finished whatever it was the human was making them do. "You'll only be outside for half a second." He set him next to the shoe rack and Ulqui slipped his boots onto his bare feet.

Pantera was more than happy to run outside. Hopping in the deep snow and throwing some around - luckily he'd put his mittens on - and fixing some into a ball and flinging it at the adults. His aim was poor so none of them were hit with it. Grimmjow urged the group toward the end of the driveway and connected some wires near the house. The nekos squinted as lights came to life blinding them momentarily. The spots and tears cleared and they were treated with a foreign sight.

The house was laced liberally with strings of white, blue, and orange lights wrapped around the railings of the little set of stairs and the guard rails around the porch. They traced the underside of the rain gutters and around the door and windows; even the small window for the attic had lights around it. Strands of white snowflake shaped lights hung along the edge of the porch shimmying and spinning in the brisk breeze that was blowing through. Pan was starry-eyed at the whole display, and Ulquiorra had to admit that he was rather impressed. The kit cheered and he nodded when Grimm asked if they liked it.

It was very odd to see the nest so in such an eye-catching state, for Ulqui. Nests were supposed to blend in and keep predators away from those inside, but in the wild this bright monstrosity would be a deathtrap. Luckily, this was the human lands where he wouldn't have to worry about Pantera being stolen from the nest...

They gawked at the light show for a while until they noticed the chill once more and went inside to escape it.

Pantera continued to laugh and cheer excitedly about the decorations, while Ulqui silently started to clean up the salt and melting slush Grimm tracked into the house. Eventually it wound down and the men were resting on the couch watching tv, Pan had nodded off in Grimm's lap, and Ulquiorra was beginning to feel fatigue as well. He gathered up the sleeping kitten and retreated to the bedroom to sleep.

Grimmjow waited a while before he decided the nekos were surely asleep and he and Nnoi got ready to go; it was time for the final part of their plan. He cocked an eyebrow when Starrk wandered towards the kitchen with something in his hand. "What're you doing?" he asked.

"Just... throwing something away," the narcoleptic man muttered and ambled back to the front of the house to get ready. "Let's get going, huh?"

x~x

"AAAHH!"

Ulquiorra lurched out of his dreams and fell out of the bed, hitting the floor with a sickening thud, at the sound of his kit's scream. He struggled momentarily to disentangle his legs from the blanket and rushed to the front of the house where the scream originated. He made it to the living room just as another scream rang through the air. He nearly tackled the blue-haired human believing him to be an intruder, but stopped before he pounced. The human was... _laughing?!_

Breathing heavily he looked to see that it was an overly ecstatic Pantera that he was laughing at, and Pan was hoping in joy over -Ulqui's eyes widened. _There's a tree in the living room!_

A heavily decorated one at that. Fluffy strands of sparkly purple and gold garland were wrapped about it along with more lights like the ones adorning the outside of the nest. Glass bulbs and bows clung to the tree's smaller branches as well as a few large spherical bells hanging by ribbons. At the very top sat a white cat with golden wings sprouting from its back; it was a very strange thing in Ulqui's mind. The furniture had also been moved around to accommodate the large decoration, allowing it to be set in the corner; the tv was against the window and the couch was across from it, it's back facing the rest of the house.

Grimm managed to contain his mirth at the kitten's joy and noticed Ulquiorra next to him. He reached over and gently pet his ears earning a content yet exasperated look from the neko as well as calming his rather heavy breathing. It took a moment, but the hunter figured out that Pan's screams had probably nearly given the poor mama-cat a heart attack. Afterall, the last time the little neko had ever screamed like that was when he'd gotten caught by Grimm in the forest.

Ulquiorra huffed and twitched his ears out of Grimm's grasp. He turned to head back to bed, as it was quite early, and heard Grimmjow follow him close behind. He paid him no mind until his shoulder was grabbed and he was swung around and captured in a hug. He tried to get away, but his arms were trapped between their bodies. Ulqui flattened his ears and hissed in warning.

The human didn't seem to care, his gaze fixed on something above them. He followed the intent stare and his heart felt like it sank; how did that kissing plant get up there? A smile slowly formed on Grimm's face and he looked back at the neko with a mischievous glint in his eye. Ulqui tried to pull out of the embrace once more, but the human's grip tightened.

He growled. "No..."

Grimm cocked his head. "'No' what?" He laughed. "Oh, do you know what that is, Ulqui? You must if you're reacting like this!" He surprised the neko by rubbing their noses together. "C'mon, Ulqui. Just a peck?"

The neko's chest vibrated in a silent growl making Grimm giggle; it tickled. Despite the hostility he closed his eyes and moved in for a kiss. He didn't receive a bite, instead was met with soft lips. He frowned when the kiss was not returned and cupped the back of Ulqui's head to press harder, urging him to kiss back. They stayed in that awkward position for a while before disappointment sank in and he pulled away but still maintained the tender hold. Grimm stared into Ulqui's eyes and saw only apprehension and confusion. He sighed sadly and moved to let go of the neko.

Ulquiorra felt the embrace loosen and gripped Grimm's shirt warranting a puzzled look from the bluenet. He pulled him down so their faces were close; their lips hovering over each other's as Ulqui acknowledged the butterflies fluttering madly in his belly as well as his shaking hands. The neko pushed the impeding feelings away and, his lips quivering, pressed his lips to Grimm's. Warmth went through him when Grimm held him again and returned his timid kiss. Ulqui realized he'd been holding his breath and gasped. "Mmh!?" he squeaked in surprise when Grimm's tongue plunged into his mouth and began to explore.

Grimmjow smiled against the neko's mouth when his tongue was greeted by Ulqui's shy one. He urged it into a light battled that he won easily and was rewarded when the warm mouth he was invading began to suck on it. He groaned in pleasure and reached down to grip the base of his black tail and knead it gently with his thumb.

Ulqui poked his rear out further, enjoying the massage. When Grimm finally pulled away, they were gasping and gazing into each other's eyes. _"Tvam... kamiyami...*" _His cheeks went red at the confession, and he diverted his eyes. A small part of him hoped the human hadn't understood him.

Grimmjow gripped his chin and made him meet his eyes once more. "I love you too."

Ulquiorra felt a strange wave wash over him. What was this he was feeling? Happiness? Relief? Most definitely a mixture of both feelings. A bubbly giggle slipped out of him before he could stop it. _"Tvam kamiyami," _he hazarded again, almost unable to believe the human had actually known what he'd said. After all he'd noticed that humans could say strange things in the heat of the moment.

"I love you too," the hunter echoed, his voice not faltering or hesitant.

He smiled. A real smile that made his cheeks wrinkle from the foreign tug of muscles. He repeated words a few more times and eventually Grimm laughed and kissed him again. A quick peck that merely ended his speaking. The human and he nuzzled passionately, a fervent rubbing of noses mostly, enjoying the thrill the confession caused in them. Eventually they calmed down and just stared at each other for a moment.

A huge grin cracked across Grimm's gob. "You're not going to hit me now, are you?" he teased.

Ulquiorra was too happy to be offended.

_Jingle _"Hee hee." _Jingle_

The adults woke from their emotion-induced trances, and looked to

Pantera. The kit was lying on his back by the edge of the tree, and batting at one of large bells hanging from it. He pulled on the bell and began to gnaw on it. He squeaked and then grumbled when it slipped off and he hit himself in his mouth. He sat up, hung the decoration up back on its branch and went back to playing with it.

_Jingle_ "Hee hee."_Jingle_

Grimm shook his head at the easily amused kitten and received a sleepy nuzzle against his neck from Ulqui. He startled the neko when he stooped down and caught his legs, putting him in a bridal carry. He walked over and settled on the plush cushions of the couch, putting Ulqui's rear in his lap and his head on the couch's arm, and gently stroked Ulquiorra's sleek tail as he slowly nodded off.

Ulqui couldn't remember a time when he'd felt so content and happy, nor a time when he could relax with a care. He felt Grimm's large hand on his tail and sighed as he felt himself going back to sleep.

Pantera looked away from his current attention grabber and smiled at his cuddling parental figures. His _matr _was lazing in Grimm-_pitr's _lap and he was gazing dreamily at his _matr's _face. "_Maaatrr?"_ he called.

Black ears perked to attention, and green eyes opened and looked at him.

_"Is Gimm-poppy your mate now?" _he asked, switching fully into his native language.

_"Yes, __Ksudra."_

_"So, Gimm-poppy is really really my poppy now?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And you're happy?"_

His _matr _grew a huge smile that surprised him. _"Very much so."_

Pan went over to plant a kiss on his _matr's _lips, smiling when he smelled Grimm's scent on them. Skilled fingers worked their way into his hair and scratched his ears. He leaned into the touch and look fondly up at the human who gripped his scruff and pulled him into the embrace.

"I'm not feeling up to leaving the house today," the bluenet told him, "but how bout tomorrow we go out somewhere?"

Pan screwed his face up in thought. "Cafe?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not? You and Ulqui can get a peppermint milk tea or something." He leaned down and gave both nekos a kiss before slipping them off his lap. "I'm going to go do something in the back room now - no, you can't come," he tacked the last part on as Pan opened his mouth. "It's a secret, you have to stay up here, okay?"

Pan pouted, but had to obey. Grimmjow ruffled his hair and headed to the bedroom. Occasionally, looking back at the nekos, he transferred presents from within the box beneath the bed to the extra room where there would be more room to wrap them. The wrapping paper he had were matte solid colors of reds with greens and shiny patterns of silver and white. He wrapped each gift carefully, adding the name tags and large bows to each one. All in all the process took nearly two hours, and Ulquiorra was awake by the time he finished.

He received confused looks from both nekos as he exited the room with his arms burdened by the pretty boxes. Pan offered to help, but Grimm declined and carefully placed the presents under the tree, bigger boxes in the back and smaller ones in the front. Ulquiorra stared at them from the comfort of the couch but Pantera crawled right up to them and studied them earnestly.

"They're presents," Grimmjow explained. "You can open them on Christmas."

"When's that?" he asked, his multi-hued eyes still fixed on the boxes.

"About a week."

"Two days?" he asked; Grimm could already hear the excitement bubbling up.

"No, Pan. Seven. A **weekend** is two days."

His ears drooped. "Oh..." With a sigh he just went back to studying them. He squinted at the names written in black marker on the labels. "P-Pah-n-t-oh! That my name!" With a new goal in mind - finding out how many presents he'd be opening on Christmas - his disappointment melted away and he kept reading. "Ool-kwee? Oh, _matr. _Mine... mine... _matr_..."

Ulquiorra gazed fondly at his son and left the couch to follow Grimmjow into the kitchen. The human had begun cooking something up for them all, and he merely walked up behind him and leaned against his back. He'd always liked being near the human, but now that his feelings were known to the human he sought out his presence. When whatever Grimm was making was in the pan to cook he finally turned to give Ulqui a hug. They embraced until a smell aroused them from it, and Grimm cursed and turned to stop breakfast from burning.

"Gimm-_pitr_?" Pantera murmured as he entered. "Where your presents? There none under the tree."

Grimmjow shrugged. "I'm not really supposed to get myself a gift, Pan, since you're supposed give others gifts."

"So you won't open presents with us?"

"Eh, Starrk and Nnoi usually get me something. It's okay if they don't though."

Pan didn't like that. "But Gimm-_pitr _is a good _pitr_! Gimm-_pitr_ deserves a present!" He ran off and they heard his muffled cry from the depths of the basement. "I'm gonna make Gimm_-pitr_ a present! _Matr_ too! Don't come down here!"

The adults merely shook their heads.

x~x

A familiar smell reached his nose, telling him of a bodily change, and rousing him from his sleep. In a sleep heavy stupor, Ulqui stumbled, his eyes half-lidded, to the bathroom. He didn't bother with the light, his eyes open now to adjust to the darkness engulfing him, and pulled a pad from the cabinet below the sink. It made the familiar _schtik _sound as he pulled the protective plastics from the adhesive strips and pressed it to the inside of his still clean briefs. He fixed his night pants, having changed earlier in the day because his kimono was in need of a wash, and headed back to bed.

He wandered over to Grimm's side of the bed, relieved that the prior dread and fear didn't plague him as he looked over the human. His human. His alpha. He wasn't his mate quite yet, as they hadn't bonded in body yet, but he was pretty damn close. His eyes smiling, he went back to his side of the bed and went back to sleep.

x~x

The weather was less bitter the next day. A little after noon, the temperature had went up a little allowing for the lighter snow to melt, and there was no wind , but they all wore scarves anyway. The traffic was terrible from people getting last minute gifts and such. That reminded him.

"Do you need help wrapping the presents you made Pan? I can help you with Ulqui's," Grimmjow suggested.

The neko made a disappointed moan. "There's nothing good to make stuff outta down there..."

"Really? Oh, well..." Grimm thought for a moment. "Would you like to go shopping for gifts? You can even get stuff for Starrk and Nnoi. Toshiro too. Just small stuff though, I blew a lot of money on the decorations and you guys' presents. I splurged because I wanted to make you guys' first Christmas special."

That made Pantera happy and he agreed to going late Christmas shopping before going to the cafe. Getting caught in horrible traffic along the way, they headed to a strip mall he figured would be less populated, and as it turned out it mostly was, as it was filled with mom 'n' pop style stores and a thrift store. They went to the thrift store first. Grimm hung out by the front with the man at the counter while the nekos went and shopped.

Pantera ran down the aisles of random clothes, knickknacks, and a variety of other things. He wasn't going to get his mother anything yet, what with him being right behind him, looking over the selections as well. They made it to a rack of clothes and started browsing through. He found a shirt with a nice crazy-looking design on it that he'd thought would look nice on his human father, but realized a problem: he wasn't sure of Grimm's size.

"_Matr? Will this fit _Gimm-_pitr_?"

The shirt was taken from him and Ulqui looked at the white paper on the inside. "_Yes_."

_"How do you know his size?"_

His mother shook his head at him. _"Who do you think washes most of the clothes, Ksudra?"_

"Oh!" He laughed, placed the shirt in the basket Ulqui carried, and continued shopping.

He found a colorful and fragile figurine of a little girl in frilly clothes looking over little sheep for Starrk, for Nnoi he found a really cool book that had fighting poses in it, and with the help of a worker there he was able to find a puzzle that had all its pieces for Toshiro. Pan watched his _matr _look over some things and picked out a dark green with red and black plaid hat that had flaps on the side to fasten under his chin, and no top. _Oh it's just to cover ears! _the kit realized. They headed back to the front and were surprised to see Grimm standing there with a bag he hadn't had before. He explained when he noticed their questioning looks.

"I ran over to the dollar store next door and grabbed some boxes."

Ulqui placed the basket of items on the counter, ad waited while the baby neko dragged Grimm off to find another present, one for Ulqui.

It took a while. None of the items Pan found seemed to be good enough, or looked like something his mother would like. Grimm called his attention to a little one strap bag. It was small and made from a soft cloth of a pretty floral pattern; he could tell it'd been well loved before it ended up in the thrift store. _Yeah, matr would definitely like this!_ He hugged the bag and prepared to head back to the counter when something caught his eye. It was a book and on the cover was a picture of a woman using sticks to weave string together and attached to it was the very sticks the woman was using.

"You should get that too," Grimm suggested. "I think he'd like to knit, or at least have something to occupy his time when he's at home."

"Then... both?"

"Yeah, you can get him both."

They returned to the counter for a second time where the other items had been rung up, and the man had been nice enough to box them up with the boxes Grimm bought. Pan made his mother cover his eyes while his gifts were rung up and boxed as well. It all came up to a low and wonderful $57.06. They piled the boxes into the backseat with Pan and headed to the cafe.

It was a family friendly cafe, nothing like the popular chain coffee shops like Starbucks or Caribou. Along with the usual chairs and tables there were cushy sofas to sit on, and shag carpeting on the floor. The dark shag carpeting was for kids to sit on, having low tables on it for them to place their drinks while they played with the blocks and wooden puzzles provided. The theme was rich shades of browns, purples, and reds and amazingly the green garland and white lights hanging about looked nice with it.

"Coffee, please. Black with three pumps of caramel syrup," Grimm ordered before looking to Pan.

"Punkin spice milk!" he cried.

The woman at the counter smiled, remembering him from their visit earlier in the year. "Sorry sweetie, we only have that for Halloween."

"Oh... then pe... pa... mint milk?" The woman nodded and then all looked to Ulquiorra.

Ulqui just shrugged, it was the first time he'd ever been to such a place and he was unsure of what to get. "Water."

Grimm sighed. "Mint tea with cream and honey." He looked to the neko. "Trust me, you like it."

Drinks in hand they went to a set of chairs nearest the kid's play area, and Pantera put his boots in a cubby hole before going to sit at the low table.

The cafe buzzed with light activity of other customers, most of which were college students who didn't go home for the holidays and lonely regulars. They stayed well after they'd finished their drinks, and just soaked in the relaxing atmosphere. Ulqui was resting his eyes, though his ears tilted towards every little noise, Pantera played happily with the blocks, and Grimm idly stroked Ulqui's tail with his mind somewhere off in the clouds. Eventually, however, it had to end and Grimm noticed the time.

"Wow! It's nearly 7; we've been out for five hours." He shoved his phone in his pocket, and lurched of the sofa and stretched. "C'mon you two, let's head to the truck."

Ulquiorra lifted to his feet with ease and gathered their trash to throw away while Grimmjow went over and helped Pan get back into his boots. The woman at the register bid them farewell as they exited.

It'd gotten much colder, and a biting wind went through their coats. The little neko hugged himself, and took a short cut through the deep snow to the truck as soon a Grimm pressed the button to unlock it.

Ulqui suddenly felt his foot move from under him. "Ah!"

Grimm reacted swiftly, grasping the falling neko's upper arm with a bruising grip. The neko's sudden descent stopped and he was slowly lifted into his former vertical pose. "Careful! Ice formed because some snow melted earlier." Grimm wrapped an arm securely around Ulqui's waist and guided him to the truck. He waited until Ulqui was seated in the passenger seat before leaving his side to get behind the wheel, and drive off.

They made it home and they began transferring gifts from the truck to the house. Grimm grabbed the last one and headed for the house.

Pan sat in the extra room and carefully opened the boxes to see what present was what so he could mark the boxes. P for Grimm, S for Starrk, and so on. He looked over his shoulder as his mother set some more boxes behind him._ "Dhanyavada*, matr."_

"You're welcome, _Ksudra_."

"Argh-unf!"

Two pairs of ears perked up at the startling cry, and Ulquiorra rushed away to see what was wrong. He looked outside and his ears flattened with worry when he saw Grimm laid out on the ground, groaning and cursing in pain. He rushed over and kneeled next to the human. A tinny smell tickled his nose and he gently reached a hand behind Grimm's head. _Blood?! _"Grimmjow?"

Grimm sighed, hearing the worry in Ulqui's voice. "I slipped and hit my head. Shit, everything's blurry..." He tried to get his phone from his pocket, but the neko beat him to it. The screen was blurry and a bit too bright as he brought it to his face and dialed.

"911, what is your emergency?"

The bluenet cleared his throat. His words were slurring as he mumbled, "I slipped... and hit my head outside. I... I think my head's bleeding too." When prompted he slowly rattled off his name and address to the operator.

"An ambulance is on its way. Now, is there anyone with you, sir?"

"Yes."

"Might I speak with them?"

Grimm handed the phone over to Ulqui and let his hand fall. The neko had to angle his ear down to hear the person on the other side. "Y-Yes..?"

"Hello, could you tell me your name?"

He couldn't help the difficulty he was having, speaking with the foreign man on the other side. "Nrh- Ulquiorra..." he stumbled when he realized he was saying his old name.

"Okay Mr. Ulquiorra, I going to need you to do a few things until the ambulance gets there. Firstly, make sure Mr. Jaegerjaquez doesn't fall asleep..."

Ulqui looked over to the human and saw that his eyes were still open, but not widely so. He placed a hand on Grimm's chest and a smile formed on the hurt human as he reached up and cupped Ulqui's cheek. "It's okay, don't worry," he murmured soothingly before dropping his hand in favor of gripping Ulqui's and rubbing it slowly. "Your hand is cold," he noticed idly.

"... Second, do not attempt to move him, but try to keep him warm, and finally, just talk to him. It'll keep him awake and calm. Would you like for me to stay on the line until the ambulance arrives?"

Ulqui shook his head without thinking, and it wasn't until the operator called out for him that he muttered, "N-No..." and hung up. He stared at Grimm, growing worried as the bluenet's hand slowed its gentle rubbing. Unable to form words to speak to him like he'd been instructed, he urged Grimm to keep rubbing his hand with a gentle nudge.

Grimm managed a small smile. "You're supposed to comfort me, not the other way around," he slurred.

"I...I-"

He was shushed. "I'm only teasing yah; I'm sorry."

That reassured the neko, but only slightly so; if the human could make jokes then it couldn't have been too serious.

A loud shriek filled the air and grew louder as it neared making Ulqui flatten his ears in pain. Bright flashing lights accompanied the blaring noise and it stopped in front of them. Men climbed out and wheeled out a bed with straps that was lowered next to Grimm along with a board. Ulqui was directed to get away from them while they spoke to Grimm and attached him to the board. On the count of three, they lifted the board onto the bed and secured him to that. The neko watched, ears flattened and tail limp with worry, as they wheeled him towards the back of the ambulance.

"Go inside, Ulqui," Grimm called before he was lifted inside and the doors closed.

"_Matr..?"_

Ulqui gasped and turned seeing the little neko standing in the doorway. His eyes followed the ambulance as it drove off before returning to his mother.

"Where they take Gimm-_pitr_? Is he okay?"

Ulqui trumped up the stairs and shooed the kit up inside as he entered the house without a word. He pulled his winter gear off before scooping Pantera up and settling on the couch in front of the darkened tree. He stared at it, part of him wanting to turn it on and bask in the warm glow but now that he was sitting he was rooted in his seat.

"_Matr?_ Will Gimm-_pitr_ be okay?"

Ulqui frowned and buried his nose into the kit's hair, not providing an answer; he'd never lied to his kit before and he wouldn't now. He couldn't answer when he did not know...

x~x

Sometime during the night, Ulqui managed to find the will lift himself from the couch. Pan was asleep in his lap and moaned grumpily as he was set to the side. Trying to take his mind off things he wandered to the tree and plugged in the lights. The warm lights and the piney smell calmed him as he expected it to.

_Knok knok knok!_

He flinched and rose to his feet. Head cocked and tail twitching in anticipation, he wandered to the front door and opened it; it was Nnoitorra.

"Hey, Ulqui. The hospital let Grimm call me, and he wanted me to check on you..." Nnoitorra said, his voice was softer than his usual brash, joking tone and his working eye was clear of friendly mockery. "Um... can I come in?"

Ulquiorra moved out of the male's way and watched as he stepped out of his boots and pulled off his coat. "Are you hungry? They said that you probably hadn't eaten dinner." He put up a hand when the neko opened his mouth. "On second thought, don't answer. I'm going to make you a sandwich either way." He headed towards the kitchen. "Where's the kit? I'll make him one too."

At that the mama-cat looked to his son who was still fast asleep. After some thought he picked the inert kitten up and headed to the back to change both Pan and himself into their night-clothes. Nnoi was setting two plates on the table as they returned. Pantera rubbed his eyes and murmured, "Hi, _ekanetra*_" as he entered.

"Whoa, I have no clue what you just said, kitten."

Pantera put his hand over one of his eyes. "_Ekanetra._"

Nnoi made a face of mock insult. "Oh, you makin fun of me, huh?" He snatched the neko off his feet and play fought him in his arms, throwing light punches and pokes to the smaller body. The kit squealed and fought back with light hits of his own before giving up by throwing his arms around the tall man's neck. "Hey," Nnoi murmured, happiness laced the word. "You're hugging me!"

Pantera let go liked he'd been hugging fire. "No, I'm not," he claimed and tried to hop out of Nnoi's arms.

Nnoitorra held fast, bringing the kit into a snuggle. "Yes you were, you totally were! I knew you liked me; no one can resist my charms."

Pantera giggled and snuggled back.

Ulqui fought back the tense feeling he was getting from being around Nnoi without Grimm around. He had to remind himself that he was with humans now, and human alphas don't attempt to take betas for themselves when the beta's real alpha is incapacitated. He and Pantera were safe with this brazen and playful human.

They settled down to eat their light, late meals and Nnoi went to raid the fridge for himself. "Hm? What's this." He came out of the fridge holding a box that had _**Don't**_**_ Touch_!** written on the lid.

"Gimm-_pitr _said not to touch that," Pan piped up.

"Well that was obviously for you guys," he said. "If this was for me then the warning would be more... colorful." Nnoi chuckled, and flipped open the lid. His expression went from curious to puzzled to confused to enlightened in the space of a minute. He nodded and put the box away, closing the fridge after retrieving a bottle of beer.

"You spending the night, _Ekanetra_?"

Nnoitorra sat on the back of the couch and took a swig of beer. "Yeah, Blue wanted me to look after you, and I don't intend on half-as -er- half doing it," he told him, catching the minor slip.

Pan hadn't even noticed. "Where will you sleep?"

"The couch." He drunk some more and pointed at Ulqui. "Now you look like you have a question."

Ulqui's ears flattened in embarrassment; had he really been so obvious? "Uh... um..."

"C'mon, don't be shy. You're more likely to bite than I am," he chided.

"How did you get here? I was... distracted, but I still should've heard you come."

"I have a car as well as a bike for safety's sake. I'm not dumb enough to ride around in this weather on a motorcycle. But that's not really what you wanted to ask, was it?" he pointed out, his voice serious. "You're worried about Blue." He waved his hand in an uncaring manner. "He'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Ulqui said a bit faster than he'd have wanted.

"He's suffered worse." He started counting off on his fingers. "He's stepped in a bear trap and broken his leg; he's gotten attacked by stray dogs, he hates dogs because of that; he's fallen out of trees and offa roofs and broke stuff; he's even gotten electrocuted once. _**Slipping on**** ice**_ will be the last thing to kill that guy!"

Both nekos' eyes were wide at the list of injuries their caretaker had supposedly taken over the years. Ulquiorra's ears flattened remembering when he was a kit himself and his father had gotten snared in a bear trap; the male had nearly lost his leg to infection.

"Ith Gi-mi'r tha stron?" Pan asked, his words jumbled by the large bite of sandwich in his mouth. He flinched at the glare his mother sent him and swallowed the bite. "Sorry."

"Sure, Grimm's real strong! Nothing short of a poisoned blade will kill that guy!"

Ulqui was unamused by the exaggeration, but his kit had gone moony-eyed.

"You done with you sandwich?" Nnoi asked.

"Yah!"

"Good, then time for bed."

"Aaaww!" Pantera groaned.

Nnoi set the nearly empty bottle to the side and went to pick the kit up. "Don't 'aw' me, Grimm said you had to be in bed by ten and it's nearly eleven. Time for bed." With Pan on his hip he headed towards the back. "You finish your sandwich and go to bed too; sleep the stress off yah know?"

Ulqui nodded. _I guess that would be best..._

Nnoitorra returned, finished off his beer and settled on the couch as the adult neko finished his meal and finally head towards the bedroom.

"Night, Ulqui."

"... Goodnight..."

x~x

"_Matr, Ekanetra'_s gone..."

The mother's eyebrows came together and he wandered away from the breakfast he'd been cooking to the couch to find that the lanky man was indeed gone. "Huh..." He wondered when he could've possibly left. He flinched when he heard heavy footsteps on the porch. The lock's tumblers clattered as a key turned and the door swung open.

"Grimmjow!"

The bluenet was leaning slightly on Nnoitorra as they entered the house. He mumbled a weak greeting and was guided to the couch where he sat down heavily. Nnoi caught the excited kit as he ran up to pounce on his father.

"Whoa whoa whoa, no jumping on the wounded man, kit. The meds wore off on the way here, so he's feeling everything." Nnoi warned.

Pan nodded and instead kneeled down to carefully pry the man's boots off.

"_Dhanyavada, _Pan," Grimm murmured and the kit beamed at him. He lifted a hand to Ulqui, beckoning him over. "C'mere, I need a hug..."

Ulqui was more than happy to oblige him. He walked around the couch and sat next to him, carefully wrapping his arms around his torso in an embrace. Grimm hugged him back with one arm and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Yeah I needed this." The hunter looked on the verge of falling asleep and remembering what the operator had said only a few hours ago Ulqui urged him to stay awake with a gentle shake. "Wha-? Something wrong?"

"Don't fall asleep..."

"Why?"

"The male on the phone said so..."

Grimm let out a breathy chuckle. "I don't think that matters anymore." He tightened the hug so Ulqui was brought close enough for Grimm to kiss him. "Thanks for worrying though."

"He-Hey!" Nnoi laughed. "You two finally together? Awesome, my present makes more sense now!"

The new couple shot him a suspicious look. "What present?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, you'll just have to find out on Christmas."

"Is this your way of inviting yourself over for Christmas?"

"Maybe...?"

Grimm laughed and shook his head. "Starrk may as well come too then. Oh, and can you help Pan wrap his presents? I would, but..." the last part was left unsaid.

"Ooo, presents? Didja get one for me, kitten?"

"Uh huh!"

"Better hide it or I'll peek; I'm naughty like that!"

Pantera gasped and darted off to the back room screaming, "NOOO!" with Nnoi following slowly behind him.

Grimm laughed again and let his head rest on the back of the couch, smiling as his boyfriend -girlfriend?- snuggled closer. "I love you..."

Ulqui let another genuine smile slip. "Me too..."

"Hey... is something burning?"

Ulqui shot out of his seat and ran to the kitchen. _How did I get so distracted!?_

* * *

Whoo hoo! Done! It's weird writing a Christmas chapter 4 months before hand... maybe I just reeeeally want it to be Christmas XD.

_Anyway,**I sorta need you guys' help. **_You all know the presents Pan is giving, and I have the presents Grimm is giving and one present Nnoi is giving planned, but I can't think of anything _**Starrk** _or _**Toshiro **_would give, and also the rest of _**Nnoi's**_ TT_TT I'm really stuck... any suggestions?

**_Dictionary:_**

_Dhanyavada: _Thank you

_Ekanetra: _one-eyed

_Evam: _Really

_Ksudra: _Tiny/ Runt

_Na kimapi: _Nothing

_Nrhan: _Green (Ulqui's former name, for those who may have forgotten.)

_Matr: _Mother/Mommy

_Pitr__: _Father/Poppy

_Tvam kamiyami:_ I love you


	6. VI: Gifts

I have a **poll** up on my profile that I would greatly appreciate you **voting** on! Please, and thank you!

* * *

More snow had fallen and more was scheduled until New Years. The headaches waned but were all but gone, but on the bright side it was nearly Christmas. The hunter lazed on the couch as Starrk and Nnoi arrived for the get together, their faces and bodies hidden by hats pulled down low, scarves pulled high, and thick gloves and coats. With only them, himself, Ulqui and Pan, the get together was small, but they would still call it a party.

With two more chefs there, they set up the feast for the following day, teaching Ulqui new recipes in the process. A turkey was rubbed with seasonings and shoved in a large bag of savoury juices to marinate overnight in the fridge, potato salad joined the large fowl, along with deviled eggs, and unbaked pies. More and more smells wafted from the small, cozy kitchen, beckoning for all to have a taste or two. Pantera whined each time he was chased out of the delightful smelling kitchen and eventually, grumpy, joined Grimm on the couch.

Occasionally, someone came with a bit of food on a spoon and had Grimm and Pan taste it to see if they liked it. Pan liked everything while Grimm gave advice and suggested spices or simply flavors.

Preparations made for the Christmas feast, Starrk left the kitchen and konked out on the chair while Ulqui and Nnoi made dinner.

Grimm gazed at the tree, taking in its warm glow and the presents nestled underneath. His friends had brought over their gifts for Grimm's little family. The kit had already gone through and found what was his, what was his mothers, and the few for Grimm and had went back to playfully batting the large bell he'd taken a liking to.

All bodies, except Starrk's, flinched when the doorbell rang and Pan went to answer it, leaping up with his cat strength and skill to turn to the deadlock and then twisting the doorknob.

_~We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a Happy New Year!~_

"Are those carollers?" Nnoi asked as he left the kitchen, wiping his hands off with a towel. Grimm lurched to his feet and went to the door as well.

_~Good tidings we bring,  
For you and your kin._  
_Good tidings for Christmas,_  
_And a Happy New Year!~_

Grimm felt Ulquiorra come up beside him and grip his sweater nervously. He gently pet the cat's head when he hissed quietly. "There, there. They're wishing us well." After that they just listened as the carollers continued to sing, and Grimm soon recognized them as the family from up the street. Yeah, Mr. Kyotake and his wife and three kids, all bundled up and rosy-cheeked from a long, cold, day of singing to neighbors.

The song ended and the three humans in the house clapped with the nekos soon following suit. The Kyotakes laughed and bowed to them.

"Cookies and eggnog?" Grimm offered; they'd demanded figgy pudding after all.

The three kids, a girl of eight years, and two boys, twins, of 13 years, gasped collectively and looked to their parents who smiled and nodded. They came into the house, and Grimm shut the door behind them before heading back to his spot on the couch. They pulled off their boots and coats as Nnoi and Ulqui went to the kitchen to grab the plate of festive sugar cookies and pour eggnog into glasses. The wife, Jushiro, made their youngest sit as she sipped her drink, fearing she'd spill it. Pan settled next to her with his own drink and smiled welcomingly at her.

"Not too many cookies, or you'll spoil your dinner," Jushiro warned.

"Yes, ma'am," their children chorused.

Grimm shook hands with the husband, Shunsui, who sat next to him and Ulqui on the couch. "Nice to meet you again, sir."

Shunsui laughed. "If you met me before, then you should know to drop the 'sir'. I'm not that old! I can still get with the ladies."

"I surely hope by 'ladies' you mean myself and Katen," Jushiro said curtly, though mirth could be heard in the tone.

"Of course, of course," he assured and sipped his nog. He held his hand out to Ulqui who was on the other side of Grimm. "But I have to ask: 'Who's this lovely lady?'" Ulqui shakily gave the brown-haired human his hand and stiffened when it was kissed. Shunsui's eyebrows lifted when he noticed the claws and then looked up to see his ears. "A neko?"

"Yeah," Grimm scratched those dark, soft ears. "And Ulqui's wild-born, so be careful around Pan; Ulqui might get protective." The kit in question was showing off Putrika to Katen, and the little girl was very impressed that Grimm had let him get a "glass doll" as she called it.

Jushiro squinted in a confused manner. "But I thought wild nekos were quite protective of their fairer folk?"

"From what Ulqui told me, they are." Grimm took a moment to explain Ulquiorra and Pantera's situation, as well as Ulqui's gender, and the relationships the nekos and he had developed.

Shunsui nodded as he scratched his chin. "Then it was fate that brought you together! I wish you many happy years together as well as many healthy neko babies!"

Ulqui's face reddened and he hid it in Grimm's side, earning a few "aw's". They carried on a little too much, and the mother cat eventually abandoned Grimm's side to return to the kitchen where Nnoi was still cooking. They shared a chuckle at his hasty retreat.

"Who's this guy by the way?" Shunsui asked, indicating Starrk who hadn't moved the entire time.

"Oh, that's Starrk. Excuse him, he has narcolepsy."

"Starrk as in Sleepy Coyote Starrk?"

"Yeah you know him?"

Shunsui smiled and reached over to tap the man on the leg, slowly waking him up. "Yo Starrk!"

Starrk opened his storm gray eyes, and smiled when they landed on his awakener. "Shunsui!" Both men stood, laughing jovially, and embraced each other for a moment. "I haven't seen you since high school!" Starrk said as he reseated himself. "How have you been?"

"Meet my lovely wife Jushiro, and my three kids are around here somewhere," Shunsui said as his answer, and the ashen-haired woman waved shyly. "And I see your still falling asleep at every moment."

"I have a condition," the master chef sniffed. "I wouldn't have thought a playboy like you would settle down."

Shunsui laughed. "My lovely lady had just the right bait and net to catch my heart."

"Yet I still have a hard time keeping him from flirting..." Jushiro said with a little note of exasperation hinting in her voice.

The adults continued to chat, sharing laughs and stories while the boys, who were named Nami and Rakurai, sat semi quietly, listening in on the conversation and calling out their father on his lies or cover ups much to his dismay. When it was decided that they should leave, and Jushiro had remembered about the stew simmering in the crock pot at home, they realized that Katen and Pantera had run off and disappeared somewhere. Before anyone could worry or go searching for them, Ulqui pointed out, to Grimmjow, that they'd wandered towards the back room. There they discovered the cute scene of them both napping on the bed.

Katen was awakened and helped into her outer clothes. Goodbyes were said and soon only the small gathering was left in the house once more... and dinner was done.

Plates were set at the table before Ulqui finally went to get his son and perched him on his lap to eat, as there were only four chairs at the table. The small pot roast was cut and served with potatoes and carrots that'd cooked along with it in the oven, and all ate in comfortable silence.

It was only eight when they finished, and Grimm took up the task of washing the dishes while the rest sat down to watch a late Christmas special. Pantera watched Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer with a curious head cock and nothing more. It seemed the little guy was only entertained by educational shows, crazy and illogical shows - and boy was a flying red-nosed reindeer illogical and crazy - just didn't do it for him.

Ten hit and Nnoi pulled the pull-out bed from the couch, boggling the nekos' minds. Starrk gathered his night-clothes and went to shower, as he was in danger of drowning from falling asleep during baths, and when he returned he immediately laid down. Pan giggled at the neurotic man and messed with him for a bit before Grimm had mercy on the unconscious man, and pulled his adoptive son away. Nnoi didn't worry about showering and stole the bedroom to change.

"Time for bed, Pantera," Grimm said.

"But I not sleepy..."

Grimm convinced the kitten to go to bed, by telling him that he'd be able to open his presents quicker, because sleeping made time go faster. That made sense to Pan and he allowed himself to be carried away to bed.

"Good night everyone."

x~x

Grimm exhaled through his nose and opened his eyes, instantly seeing Pantera's dim silhouette sitting up in bed next to him. He smiled at him and gently called his name, earning his attention as well as a hug around the neck and a kiss on the cheek. "There s'nother tradition I forgot tah tell yah about," he murmured, his voice slurred by sleep. Pan's ears perked and he continued. "On the morning o' Christmas, little kids like you run an' jump on their parents' beds screaming 'It's Christmas' to wake them up. I'm already awake, but those two guys on the couch bed 're still asleep.

Pantera gasped and scuttled over Grimmjow and off the bed.

The bluenet chuckled and shook Ulquiorra awake just as he heard:

"Argh!"

"Christmas! It's Christmas! Yaay!"

Grimm chuckled mischievously as he entered the room with an arm around Ulqui's waist, guiding the sleepy neko. The two men were awake and Pan was urging them to fold up the bed before sitting in front of the tree, sending his parents a pleading gaze over his shoulder. Grimm and Ulqui settled on the couch, while Starrk took the chair as usual, and Nnoi sat on the floor against the wall. The hunter gave Pan the okay to start unwrapping his gifts, and a gleeful squeal went through the air.

Pantera gazed at the colorfully wrapped gifts almost hungrily and searched through them for one that was his, handing out ones that weren't his own. He'd handed a present to everyone by the time he'd finally found a nice sized one of his own, and ripped it open, opened the box, and revealed a male porcelain doll much like Putrika. His hair was dirty blond with green fuzzy earmuffs covering his ears, his eyes were hazel, and a light dusting of freckles was on his fair nose and rosy cheeks. He was dressed in a green and silver edged coat, black boots were worn with his brown pants tucked in them, and black gloves covered his unmoving hands. Pan squealed again and hugged him. "_Kumbara*!"_

Nnoi was in the process of opening his own gift when he spoke. "That his name? What does it mean?"

"Boy!" the neko tot declared proudly.

"You guys just live for overly simple names," he huffed as he shook his head. "Oh, a martial arts book. Sweet, thanks kit."

Pan beamed happily and went to open another of his gifts.

"Hm?" Ulqui grunted as he opened his larger present and pulled out his gift. It seemed to expanded the moment it was half freed from its box, dwarfing its container by revealing that it was at least three times its height.

"That's a big as-" Nnoi caught his curse and looked guiltily at Pan who hadn't noticed it. "-er, a really big pillow..."

"Starrk, explain your gift," Grimm murmured remembering that it was the slumbering man who had brought that particular present.

The pastry chef hadn't even bothered to open his eyes, his own present still wrapped and sitting in his lap. "It's an extra extra large dog pillow; the kind made for irish wolfhounds, great danes, and the like. Memory foam beads inside a tear resistant plaid material, should be very comfortable." He yawned. "There's a matching microfiber blanket in the box too."

Ulqui looked back in the box and pulled out said blanket. At Grimm's encouragement, Ulqui climbed onto the bed, kneaded it a bit and laid down. A purr escaped him before he could mask it. Thankfully no one called him out on the slip.

Pan sat next to his mother as he unwrapped another gift to find clothes, same as the last box, and the one before - he hadn't been paying _that_ much attention to his mother's unwrapping - though these were decidedly for late spring and early summer whereas the last ones were made for the last few months of winter and early spring. The first box had held doll clothes for both Putrika and Kumbara.

Nnoi suddenly burst out in laughter. "An eyepatch made out of a tie! I never knew you had such a sense of humor in you, Starrk," he praised as he turned his head away to remove his plain eyepatch in favour of the new one.

"I had the idea, but Grimm made it," Starrk said simply, a little more awake and gingerly opening his gift.

"Thank you too, Blue."

Grimm smiled at the lanky brunet and gently kicked Ulqui who was just within reach. "Don't just lay there, there are more presents for you to unwrap."

The neko grumbled sleepily and took the four thinner boxes his son was pushing towards him. He tore the wrapping paper off all four before he even thought to actually open a box. His eyes widened and he carefully pulled a thick kimono from the box. It was white and faded into blue at the hems with silver snowflakes dusting the blue areas. A gray obi accompanied it. _So... pretty... _He brought it to his face and inhaled its fresh scent as he embraced it and looked over his shoulder at his _sayuj _who sent him a cocky yet warm grin.

"Go ahead and open the rest of them."

Eagerness in his emerald eyes, he did just that, tearing away the flimsy cardboard lids to reveal three more kimonos. The first appeared to be for the upcoming spring. It was a thinner pastel yellow color with a floral pattern and green obi. The next was an orange summer yukata with a red pin wheel pattern and a red and white obi. The last one was for autumn, a thick burgundy kimono with the shape of yellow fan-shaped ginkgo leaves decorating it, and an orange obi to go with it. He looked to Grimmjow once more. _I want to kiss him._

As if he'd read the nekos mind, the bluenet held out his arms, and Ulquiorra dropped the garments and scrambled into his lap to embrace him. Ulqui kissed and nipped at his lips affectionately before burrowing his face into his thickly corded neck and purring. "_...mm-rOW!"_

Eyebrows shot into hairlines (except Pan's, he was struggling with the overly taped, multi-wrapped - seven layers at least - monstrosity of a gift Nnoi had given him). That was the first time anyone had probably heard the neko... meow. It wasn't even the sound of a human trying out the feline language either, but a true-blue cat's meow. Grimm merely hugged him a bit tighter and drew the neko into another more passionate kiss before ending in a cuddle. Ulqui nuzzled him one last time before abandoning him in favour of the cushy pillow and more gifts.

Pan had finally managed to open the gift and was holding up a strange toy. "Ekanetra, what this?"

"Ah, you finally opened it!" Nnoi murmured as he crawled over. He plucked it from the kitten's hands and slammed it against the wall, startling everyone. He removed his hand at it stayed on the wall. "There you go. Have fun."

"A cat toy? Really, Nnoi? Really?" Grimm groaned.

"What? Starrk got Ulqui a dog bed and you don't seem to have a problem with it!"

"A large pillow is a little less demeaning than a wall toy with feathers and a fake mouse..."

_Jingle!_

"You forgot the bell."

Pan was on all fours under where the toy was situated. He reached up and gently batted at the mouse that dangled from a long and thin spring, earning another light and ear-pleasing jingle. "Tee hee."

Grimm shook his head. "One minute they're more human than cat, and the next they're more cat than human..."

Starrk smirked at that as he studied the Little Bo Peep figurine he'd received from Pantera.

"Gimm-_pitr? _Are you going to open yours?" Pan asked, indicating the two presents sitting on the couch next to the man.

Grimm murmured a soft, "oh" and pulled them into his lap. He shredded the first and pulled out another wrapped present. He hung his head as Nnoi snickered; he'd forgotten that he had Nnoi help the kit with wrapping. He finally got through the wrappings to the actual box, thankfully there had only been three layers and not too much tape, and opened it. The gift was a long-sleeved shirt. It was tye-dye though the only colors used were blues, grays, and black, and in its center was a black silhouette of a cat with the words, "One Cat Short of Crazy" on it.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA! You got him that Pan?!" He leaned forward with his hand in the air for a high-five. "Good job, buddy!"

Pantera received the gesture though he was completely lost as to what the joke was. It was a just shirt with a crazy pattern and a cat on it right? He was only able to read "One Cat..." so the joke had been completely unintentional.

Grimm rolled his eyes and draped the shirt over his chest so that the funny saying could still be seen as he opened the next gift and pulled out the winter hat from Ulqui. It was a trapper hat that was missing its top. He pulled it on and his perfectly bedheaded curls were unobscured as intended, with a headband like strip of hat across his forehead and ear flaps dangling from the sides. "Now _this_ is a hat that I can wear!"

Starrk sighed happily at the silver crescent moon nightlight he got from Grimmjow. He set it next to the figurine and leaned forward to take the next present being offered to it. The messy wrapping Nnoi was known for aided his speed, and he pulled out a wolf shaped pillow pet. He opened it so that it was in its pillow form and put it behind his head.

The hunter scoffed as he opened the premade gift box. "A one hundred-dollar Lowe's gift card. Thanks, Starrk. I'll put it with the one you got me for my birthday, and the one you got for me last Christmas."

Starrk smiled. "You will make me a rocking chair if it's the last thing you do."

"I really shouldn't have told you about my family's carpentry business."

"No, you shouldn't have."

"Ooo! Thanks, sleepy man!" Pantera thanked, holding up the small wooden closet that he could put his dolls' clothes in.

"You're welcome." Starrk frowned. "Why does Nnoi get the cool nickname? Can't have one too?"

Pantera chewed his bottom lip as he thought. "Hm... _Nidralu*_?"

"That means 'sleep' or 'sleepy' doesn't it?"

"Yah."

Starrk smiled as he shook his head. "Anything else?"

"Hm... hm... _Accha*."_

"Gesundheit," Nnoi murmured as he quietly flipped through the martial arts books.

"No! It mean bear! Grr!" Pan cried happily.

The gray eyed man nodded. "Not bad. I like it, Pan, thank you."

It was winding down around the time Ulquiorra had opened the gifts from his son, the floral bag, which he loved dearly, and the knitting book and needles, and there were two gifts left, one for the bluenet and the other for the mama-cat. Both from Nnoi. The lanky man smirked and threw a present to Grimm who begrudgingly caught it and opened it.

"Edible cherry flavored lube and a pack of Trojan condoms... have I mentioned how much of a prick you are?" Nnoi cackled at him when he realized something. "How the heck do you know my size?!"

Starrk trembled slightly with laughter.

Nnoi sobered and cleared his throat. "You're really funny when you're drunk... pssh kya-HAHA!" He grabbed the box meant for Ulqui and the neko himself and headed for the back.

"Ay! Where're you going with my girl?"

"Pipe down we'll be right back!" He called back and slammed the door to the extra room. Grimm was busy trying to keep the curious kitten away from the adult products when they returned and Nnoi cleared his throat to draw their attention.

Grimm's jaw dropped.

Ulquiorra stood beside the man with a slightly confused look on his face... and wearing black lingerie. The top was made from a sheer material with a tube top piece that hid his bosom - or lack thereof - and nothing more. A white frilled ultra miniskirt hugged his hips, flattering his small backside and the gentle curves given to him by his partially female body. A collar of faux white fur covered his state required one. Black and white striped thigh-highs covered his legs, and tufts of black fur encircled his wrists.

"Ooo! _Matr caru*!_"

Nnoi gently nudged the neko. "C'mon; say it."

A blush took over his cheeks and with hesitation he cocked a hip, touched a knuckle to his lip and gave Grimm a sideways glance. "How do I look, _Grimm_?" he asked in a seductive purr.

Even Starrk's eyes went big. _Starrk_!

Ulquiorra began to feel nervous under the stares of his alpha and his friend. The blush spread down his neck and he attempted to flee back to the room to were his kimono was.

Nnoi caught him and gently shoved him towards Grimm. "Do what I told yah," he urged.

Red snaked down to his shoulders as he rounded the couch and stood in front of the hunter. He faced away and lifted his tail, poking his butt out a little so that he could gaze under the tiny skirt.

Grimm gasped and gently gripped his slim waist. Lacy blue underwear stared back at him, hugging the small rump snuggly and cutely. With a rough tug, Ulqui was in his lap and caught in an eager embrace. "Nnoi I hate how much I love yah sometimes, you fricken' pervert."

"Aw shucks, you're too kind!" He pulled out his phone from his pants pocket. "Now, I need you to pose, Ulqui. I promised a few pretty ladies at the lingerie shop I'd give them pictures to post on their amateur model wall!"

"I don't love you anymore..." Grimm muttered as Ulqui stood against the wall and did a few poses for the camera.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you sent me one or two of those pictures," Starrk murmured.

"You better not be planning on fapping to a picture of Ulqui!" Grimm yelled, his pitch an octave from screeching.

Starrk scoffed. "Please, I'm not creepy or perverted like the guy taking his pictures to give to a lingerie shop. I just think he looks adorable as well as sexy."

Ulquiorra happily took his spot on Grimm's lap once he was done.

Pantera went to his father holding up a present that had gotten pushed to the back of the tree. "Gimm-_pitr_, how will Shi'o get his present?"

Grimm scratched his chin. "I guess we'll just have to set up a date for us to meet up with him."

"Oh okay."

Hours go by and Nnoi and Grimm work on dinner while the rest continue to enjoy their gifts and other such things. Pantera was made aware of his stuffed stocking and stuck his hand in to pull out a myriad of sweets and sheets of stickers. The **Do Not Touch **box was pulled from the fridge and Grimm gave Ulqui a bottle from it. The neko wrinkled his nose up at it, believing that it was beer or some other sort of alcoholic beverage the humans seemed to enjoy. After some urging and promises that it wasn't strong he tried it, and found that he liked the fruity drink called Seagrams: Escapes. Afterwards, Ulqui threw his old kimono back over the lingerie and changed out of the frilly panties into his more comfortable underwear, and curled up on his pillow. Pantera was right next to him, playing with his dolls; he'd already established the pair as siblings and was in the middle of making them play, argue, and make up with hugs and kisses. Starrk was half awake, absentmindedly petting his pillow pet while listening to remastered, and modernized versions of Christmas songs pour out of the stereo on the tv shelf.

_~School's out, Christmas break_  
_Home for the holiday's meatloaf and fruitcake_

_Off to grandma's, it's so boring _  
_Screaming kids and grandpa's snoring_

_My aunt Margaret's lost her mind_  
_She's trippin' on a train set, have another box of wine~_

Grimm and Nnoi, knowing the song by heart, sung the next part, their voices catching the attention of all present. Grimm did a little dance, no more than some head bobs and a wiggle or two as they sung:

_~It's gonna be a merry merry merry frickin' Christmas! _  
_I must be on Santa clauses shitlist! _  
_The tree, the gifts, the mistletoe kiss, _  
_Shoot me now I'm sick of all my relatives _  
_Have a merry merry merry frickin' Christmas~_

Pantera laughed. "Yay! Ekantra and Gimm-_pitr _sing _caru! Punah_! _Punah_!"

The pair laughed and when the next song came on, a modern take on _We Wish you a Merry Christmas_, they humored the kitten and sung the entire song as they cooked.

Dinner was ready once the turkey was pulled from the oven, and all were ravenous from being teased by tantalizing smells all morning and well into the afternoon. All gather at the food burdened table, ladened with collard greens, potato salad, cranberry sauce, deviled eggs, stuffing, candied yams, macaroni and cheese, gravy, and finally the carved turkey. Grimmjow stacked a few phone books on a chair for Pantera, and grabbed a stool from the island so that he can sit at the head of the table. Together they utter an ambiguous prayer and dig in; ready to usher in a new year with each other.

* * *

It's very short, I know, but this was just for the Christmas scene. This would've been part of the last chapter, but I couldn't think of all the presents TT_TT. Thank you to all who gave suggestions and advice:

kitty kuriousity: I'm not sure if that's what you meant by bead pillow, but what Ulqui got from Starrk was what I pictured when I read your review; also, the cat toy for Pan from Nnoi, though I made it jingle instead of squeak *shrugs*

Z: I took the half-assed thing and ran with it! I was wondering how I'd get some more of Grimm's history in there (the carpentry bit), so I thank you even more!

_**Dictionary:**_

_Accha: _Bear

_Caru: _Pretty

_Ekanetra:_ One-eyed

_Punah: _Again

_Nidralu: _Sleepy

_Sayuj: _Mate

*Just realizes that all of Starrk's gifts have something to do with wolves, and dies of laughter*


	7. VII: Found

Winter was merciful, and ended early allowing Spring to roll in bringing its warmer temperatures and awakening flora and fauna. Ulquiorra didn't limit himself to the house anymore, and instead explore the forest the nest had to its back. Clad in his spring kimono of yellow and green, he wandered about the trees alone. His human alpha, Grimmjow, was at work and his son Pantera was at a school following the pale neko Toshiro around to learn about school life before he was admitted to it in the fall. He would miss his kit when he was away during the day for school, and he'd be lonely but maybe he could just suck up his distaste for the human filled restaurant and join Grimm there from time to time.

The sound of water touched his sensitive ears and he followed the soothing sound to a brook flowing into a large pond. A serene look graced his face and he delicately stuck out his foot and dipped a toe in. He snatched it away and shook the still Winter chilled water off his foot and pulled it back under the warmer kimono. The neko used his foot to warm the toe before sitting in seiza at the pond's edge. Eventually he became so relaxed, so de-stressed by the gentle breeze blowing through his ears and long black hair and by the sound of the bubbling water that he began to doze.

He wasn't sure how long he'd sat there when a small thump reached his ears. Ulqui lifted his head and looked around as he slowly lifted to his feet, careful as to not make a sound.

_"Anuja*?"_

The neko flinched and spun around to face the speaker and his eyes widened in recognition and fear.

The alpha neko behind him wore the same appearance as he, though his body was built to protect and provide for submissives and kits. Matching green eyes stared at him questioningly and chin length black hair was swept about by an angrier breeze as he reached towards Ulqui. He flinched out of the way and nearly stepped into the cold water in his haste to stay away from the questing touch.

_"Jy-Jyestha*..."_

b~~~d

The humans had encroached on neko territory again, and clans were forced to move for the safety of all, as well as to find the prey that at had also relocated themselves. The only saving grace was that it was spring, and they didn't have to fear losing elders, females and kits to the cold. They traveled for a week or so before settling in what they hoped would be a permanent spot, and after scouting about they found it adequate. The only danger was the giant human village many many miles from the chosen spot, but humans were easy to scare off and if someone of the neko tribe managed to learn their language they could find an agreement. That chance was slim but it was still favourable to slaughter and enslavement.

The chief's son and heir, one referred to as _Zusma* _since he was the strongest in the clan, decided to do a little more scouting, going farther from the village than probably necessary, but he was curious and just wanted to be very thorough. He wandered during the later hours of morning and was close to the human village by noon. The wind picked up and carried the scent of a female a few days out of her fertile period to his nose. With an inquisitive grunt he headed towards where the scent originated. If this female was part of another neko tribe then he'd have to meet with them and establish agreements with them or risk a turf war, but with her being so close to the human village then she could be the mate of a lone neko. She could even be a runaway submissive, it was rare, but it happened.

If that was the case then he'd capture her, take her home, and give her to an alpha to protect and kit her.

He peeked through a bush and spotted her sitting by the pond he was on the other side of. She appeared to be asleep, her head bowed and breathing quite even. That could mean that she had an alpha as females were very relaxed when they had one; females without usually suffered from paranoia and sadness. He moved to a thinner part of the stream and leaped over it, landing with a low thump before creeping up behind the slowly standing female.

It was then that he could smell the neko herself past the overpowering aroma of fertility, and he recognized it. _"Little sister?"__  
_

She gasped and turned around to face and acknowledge him, and he couldn't stop the warmth from building in his heart, though the sentiment did not reach his face. This was his favorite little sister and littermate, here in front of him after so many years. He saw recognition in her eyes and reached out to pull her into a hug. She flinched away instead of running into his arms like when they were younger.

He glared when he remembered. This may be his favorite sister, but this was also the one who ran away from her duties as a submissive once she became of age. With a little growl his hand struck out to grab her scruff, but he was grasping at air. He looked over in time to see her tail disappear around a tree and gave chase.

_Atidrutam*. _That had been her name before she left the clan, but it was still well-earned. She stayed well out of his reach as he bounded after her, but he had one advantage: he was wearing buckskin pants instead of some flowy kimono. It got caught and made her stumble enough for him to catch her. He dug his fingers into her scruff and yanked, and she yelped and slammed into his chest when she rebounded.

_"Let me go!" _Atidrutam cried but his hold on her scruff made her grasp at him as her knees had gone weak from it.

Zusma stared down at his little sister with cold anger in his eyes. He switched his hold to the front of her neck and slammed her into the nearest tree, making sure that he did not cut off her air. _"Is this where you've been all this time?! Well, I hope you've had your fill of this misguided freedom of yours, because when we get back to the others I'm finding you an alpha that'll keep you locked up and kitted for the rest of your life!" _He moved to start dragging her away but she put up a formidable amount of resistance.

_"I have an alpha! A mate and child! Leave me alone!"_

Zusma faced her once more. "_What?"_

_"I've fulfilled my duty to my race and had a litter, you don't need me anymore, and I will NOT leave my alpha."_

She had to have been lying. _"Where is this alpha, huh? I don't smell a male strongly on you, and he must not be a good one if you're out here and he is nowhere around to protect you!"_

_"He let's me do as I please."_

He moved closer until he was nose to nose with her, glaring deeply into her matching green eyes. "_You are lying to me."_

Her resolve did not waver._ "I am not."_

_"Then take me to your nest."_

_"What? Never! The last thing I'd want is you coming and going from it as you please!"_

_"Then I will take you back to the clan."_

_"No!"_

Zusma grunted and gripped his nose in pain when she sent her small fist into it. A small amount of blood flowed from it and tears blurred his eyes. By the time the tears stopped and he could open his eyes, his little sister was gone.

b~~~d

Ulquiorra didn't stop running until he was safely back in the nest and locking the door behind him. He panted harshly as he leaned against the glass side door. After a few more gulps of air, he pushed away and turned to close the curtain. His breathing calmed and he went to get water from the fridge. His hands shook as he lifted the glass to his lips.

_I can't believe it... my _jyestha_... after all these years..._

b~~~d

Zusma went home to relay the news of his sister's discovery, and it was well received and he was encouraged to track her down and bring her and her supposed kits and alpha to the village in hopes that they would join. He was not surprised by this, as Atridrutam had been a well-loved member of the tribe. Many alphas were disappointed to hear that she was possibly taken, but all the same they wanted her around once more. His father himself gave him a satchel of necessary items and his blessing to track her down, and Zusma left the next day as the sun rose.

He made it back to where he last saw the runaway neko and started his search from there.

The scent trail was cold and the scent of his blood from the day prior hindered him, but eventually he found signs that she'd frantically ran through. Snapped twigs, oddly scattered stones, a partial footprint or two. Around the afternoon he came to a high barrier of wood and carefully peeked over when he heard giggling.

There was a large human home farthest away, and a smaller shack with a squat, long branched tree nearer to the barrier he was peeking over. In the center of the well maintained grass was a kit playing with two well crafted dolls. With its back to him, all Zusma could see was a head of black hair and a sleek, happily waving tail. With a low grunt, he lunged over the barrier and slinked forward. When he was a few feet from the kit he gently called to it. _"Stoka bidalika*?"_

The kit squeaked and looked at the older neko whose eyebrows rose. The kit looked like a miniature Atridrutam, but with a more masculine smell and two toned eyes which were probably from both his mother and his father. He smiled hoping to soothe the kit enough that he wouldn't run off. _"Would your mother happen to be a very pretty neko with long black hair and green eyes?"_

The kit beamed and nodded excitedly before speaking. "_Uh huh! Momma subhavya*! You look like him!"_

He cocked his head._ "Him?"_

_"Yeah, momma is a boy, but he's also a girl because he can have kits!"_

That was his sister alright, but he found it weird that the kit referred to her as a "him".

_"Momma's is in the house! I'll go get him!"_

_"No, no, no! She can't know that I'm here, little one. She'll get mad; we're not on good terms right now."_

_"Oooh!" _the kit drawled and resettled on the ground, though this time he comfortably faced Zusma.

_"So what's your name? And do you have siblings?"_

_"I'm _Pantera_,"_ he held up his dolls fondly,_ "and this is _Putrika_ and _Zumbara_! I have three big brothers, but they don't live here. They're with kupitr."_

_"Who is that?"_

_"My birth father. He was bad to me and momma so momma took me and left. I have a new poppy now! He's great and he never hurts me or momma! I love my, _Gimm_-poppy!"_

Zusma smiled at the excitable boy and opened his mouth to speak more when a sound caught his attention.

_"Runt?"_

_"Oh! That's momma!" _he shooed the older neko. _"Go hide!"_

Without another word he streaked off and hid behind the shack. He got low to the ground and peeked around in time to see his a_nuja_ come from the side of the house and loom over the tiny kit. They exchanged words in a human tongue before he gathered his dolls and headed into the house. Zusma was tempted to stick around, but if this alpha was as good as the kit made him seem then the last thing he wanted was to be mistaken as a rival alpha trying to take Atridrutam. With one final look at the strange nest, he leaped over the barrier and headed into the trees to make camp and rustle up a kill.

b~~~d

Dinner was on the table when Grimmjow got home and Ulquiorra and Pantera happily shared a meal in blissful silence before settling on the couch for tv. Ulquiorra sat snuggled up to the human and Pan was in Grimm's lap, already dozing once the clock hit 9:30. The neko hadn't yet worked up the nerve to tell Grimm about his brother. In all honesty he wanted to forget that the incident in the forest ever happened, but there was an underlying fear holding on to his mind of his brother capturing him and dragging his to the tribe kicking, screaming and crying that made it hard to push out of his head.

He felt Grimm begin flicking his ear softly and looked to him.

"What's on your mind?"

Ulqui shrugged. "_Na kimapi_..."

"That doesn't sound like nothing." He gently stroked Ulqui's head "Really, what's wrong?"

Sighing, he leaned into the caress and refused to say anything. Grimm didn't push the matter, and only muttered that he'd get the information out of him sooner or later. The caress ended and Ulqui scooted closer. Ulquiorra hadn't realized it himself, but his brother's comment about not smelling Grimm strongly on him had affected him. He would subconsciously nuzzle the human and hug him so as to transfer Grimm's scent onto his skin and vice versa. He'd only notice his actions when Grimmjow would laugh and comment on how clingy he was being.

He leaned away when Grimm wrapped his arms around the kit reposing on his lap and stood. "I'm going to put him in bed," he announced. "You go fill the tub and then we can take a relaxing bath together, huh?"

Ulqui smiled and followed him to the back but broke off as they neared the bathroom. The light was bright and stung his eyes when he flipped the switch, but the discomfort passed and pulled his hair back into a braided bun, to keep it from getting wet while bathing, and kneeled to run the water. Grimmjow returned just as he was turning the faucets off. He blushed as large hands disrobed him after having bared the body they belonged to. The bluenet settled in the water before Ulqui joined him, facing the human while straddling his lap and resting his cheek on Grimm's slightly hairy chest. He nuzzled the blue curls with a content sigh.

The sigh turned into a low yip when gentle hands clutched his buttocks which peeked out of the water with the position he was in. Ulquiorra lifted his head, and was kissed. He scooted forward to press their lips more firmly together and moaned when Grimm intruded with his tongue and gently massaged his supple cheeks and the base of his tail with his calloused fingers.

Grimm broke the kiss. "Turn over," he growled huskily.

With very little hesitation, but some confusion he did as instructed, resting his rear on Grimm's lap, and his head on his firm shoulder. Grimm slid his hands under Ulqui's thighs and urged them open and gently nibbled at the juncture of the neko's neck and shoulder. Ulqui delighted in the new form of attention and let the human do as he pleased as he closed his eyes, having complete trust in him.

Grimm noticed the submission and reached up to gently palm his flat breast and his other hand alternated between gently touching the sensitive nub of his sex and palming his small set of testicles. He teased the areas tenderly until the neko was flushed and his mouth fell open with gentle pants and he began unconsciously undulating his hips, sloshing water around in the process.

"Ah!" Ulqui caught himself and stilted his cry when a finger slid past the lips of his lady flower and inside of him. He continued to stifle his moans as Grimm massaged his inner walls, not wanting to wake the sleeping kitten down the hall. Nekos were very open about the subject of sex and childbirth with kits, but they still had reservations about them actually witnessing the act.

A second finger was added and he arched and let out a sobbing moan. Grimm didn't relent, he wiggled, thrusted, and curled his fingers more coaxing out more pleasure laced cries. His second hand moved down to fondle his balls which hung under a painfully erect member. A coil within him tightened with the ministrations and soon his walls clamped around Grimm's fingers and he shuddered as he squirted long, generous strings of semen onto his stomach before falling limp on his mate's form. Grimmjow cleaned him off while he basked in the little aftershocks of his orgasm.

They both fell still, merely enjoying each other's presence and, in Ulqui's case, drowsy from release. It was then that the neko noticed a hardness under his bottom, and he realized that his gentle thrashing against his human alpha had stirred his loins. He sat up and looked over his shoulder at the blue-haired hunter who relaxed with his blue eyes closed as if deep asleep. Ulquiorra turned over so that he straddled his lap and stared down at the semi-erect pride whose head peeked lewdly out of the water. The cat grew nervous.

Ever since they'd established themselves as a pair thoughts of mating with Grimm played through his mind, but the prospect was still worrisome to his mind. Would it hurt? Would he be gentle or would he give into what animalistic instincts humans might still have despite their years of domestication? He studied the instrument falling flaccid in front of him.

Unlike his own, Grimm's didn't appear to have barbs; in fact it looked quite smooth. He cocked his head and looked at it without touching, searching for any other manner of breeding fail-safe. There was no knot like with a canine. It wasn't tapered either. Maybe it just expanded upon orgasm? That would surely be less uncomfortable or painful for the receiving mate when compared to all the others.

_Ah, it moved, _Ulqui thought curiously when Grimm's flaccid length lurched as if yearning to become fully erect.

"Ulqui..." Grimm murmured, and the neko glanced at him. "It's really hard to keep from getting hard with you staring at it like that..."

Red filled his cheeks and Ulqui looked away from the object of his curiosity completely. With a chuckle, Grimmjow leaned forward and bathed them both before unstoppering the tub and getting out. He dried off first and then dried off Ulquiorra. The dressed in the night-clothes Grimm had brought in and went to join Pan in bed.

b~~~d

The following morning was cold, and Zusma's bones creaked and popped as he crawled out of the warm lean-to he'd made. His stretch quickly turned into a shudder as he wrapped his arms around himself. He rubbed his goose-pimpling flesh before digging in his satchel and pulling out a buckskin shirt. He pulled it on with a relieved sigh before eating on what was leftover from the previous day's meal. It was cold, but savory and filling. Licking his fingers, he stashed his satchel away in a nearby hollow log and made his way towards his sister's 'home'.

He peeked over the wood barrier before vaulting over and falling into a low crouch. His eyes searched for movement as he crawled towards the side of the nest where steps lead to a small platform the door was on. He peeked over the side of the platform, as the door was glass. There was a horrible glare on the door from his angle but he could still see inside.

Nothing happened for quite sometime, but eventually his patience was rewarded, as a light came on, which negated a little of the glare, and movement could be seen. He shifted a little, trying to see the source of the movement and smiled. It was the kitten Pantera. He stumbled around sleepily and from his shorter vantage point noticed Zusma and waved. The older neko wiggled a finger back.

The kitten looked towards the back of the nest before walking towards the door and slipping out. _"Suprabhata."_

_"Suprabhata, stoka bidalika," _he greeted back. _"Where are the adults?"_

_"Still asleep," _he shrugged. _"I went to sleep before them."_

_"As you should, little one. Kits like you need rest so that they can grow big and strong."_

He giggled. _"Momma tells me that all the time! Do you want something to drink..." _He grew a confused look that bordered on distress. _"I don't know your name..."_

Zusma grinned. _"I am your matula* so you may call me that or Matula Zusma. And yes, water would be wonderful."_

He nodded and slid through the crack he'd left in the door.

Nary a minute passed when he heard:

"RAAAH!"

"AAAHH!"

Before he could think, lept onto the platform and gripped the edge of the door. Laughter was what stopped him. There was a deep chuckle accompanying a gleeful giggle before human words were exchanged. Zusma got back into his crouch and slinked backwards off of the platform and returned to his original position. He gazed curiously, but the sun had risen more and made the glare on the door worse, hindering his vision inside more in effect. The talking ended and he saw the lower half of Pantera scuttle by, and long bare legs followed behind slowly. More talking and then the legs headed towards the back of the nest, and after a moment, the kitten came to the door holding a large green colored cup. Zusma lifted an eyebrow as he took note of the sleeved cloak he now wore and the stiff moccasins on his feet. He inquired of it as he graciously took the glass and sucked back half the glass.

"Gimm_-poppy told me to put it on so that I won't get cold and sick," _he explained as he seated himself before me.

_"Ah, so the male that was with you was my sister's alpha, and your new father?"_

_"Mm hm, mm hm!"_

A gentle tinkling came from the kit when he nodded vigorously. He then notice the strip of what looked like leather around his slim neck, and a shiny piece of stone hanging from it. _"What is that?"_

_"Hm? Oh, a collar. Me and momma have to where them or the humans might get mad." _He scrunched up his nose. _"Or something like that. Hey..._ Gimm_-poppy's not mad at you right?_"

_"I'd think not. After all, I don't even know him."_

_"Do you think you want to meet him?"_

_"A chance to meet my sister's mate? How could I possibly pass that up?"_

Pantera turned over and poked his head inside the house to call out to the mystery male. Footsteps were heard and the door opened more to accommodate the male's broader frame. Zusma's eyes widened. This human - this _human_ - was a menacing figure to behold. Muscles bulged in all the right ways making him look strong but not taking away from his attractiveness. His jaw was set in an ever-present soft scowl and his blue eyes were squinted though that was from the rising sun. His blue curls were matted unappealingly, but with a grumble, he stretched and ran a hand through them and they fluffed out.

As a man, Zusma admired and aspired to have a physique such as his, but had the neko been female he would've been throwing himself on such a perfect mate, begging to be kitted.

But then there was the more important and troubling matter to think about: this man was human. He couldn't possibly be his little sister's alpha! It just wasn't right.

The neko wasn't noticed at first, by the oddly colored human, and had to be pointed out by Pantera. When the human finally saw him, he yanked the kit behind himself and glared down at the crouching man-cat. _"What do you want, trespasser?" _he growled in Zusma's native tongue; that surprised him greatly.

Zusma reached up and leaped to perch on the railing of the high platform and from there he could look into his eyes. _"My little sister lives here."_

He grew a confused look and shook his head. "_There are no women here, you've got the wrong house."_

Pantera tugged the hem of the shorts the human was wearing to garner his attention. He spoke mostly in human tongue but Zusma heard him say, _"...matr's jyestha," _and had the gist of the sentence. He was met with a dubious glance.

_"You may look like my mate, but I doubt you."_

_"I swear on the entirety of the neko race that your... mate and the mother of that kit is my little sister. I only want to speak with her and see how she is, and then I will leave..." _The human drew dangerously close, staring deep into his green orbs, but he remained firm and unwavering. What he spoke of was the truth and he had to make it known.

The blue-haired male withdrew with a grunt, and with a jerk of his head allowed him entry into the nest. Zusma hopped down from the railing and walked in. He was met with a giggle from Pantera.

_"Momma's gonna be more mad at you now."_

_"Why?"_

_"You're getting the floor all messy!"_

Zusma looked down and grimaced at the dirt he'd tracked in and went to scrape his feet off on the rough mat outside the door. The dirt was gone from his feet but the damage was already done. He sighed innerly at the thought of giving his sister more reason to be angry and wish to avoid him. The human called to him, waking him from his musings, and gestured for him to sit in a chair at a long table connected to the wall and Zusma did so without hesitation. He watched as the human yawned and started... doing something. Cooking?

It had to have been cooking as he began to pull different ingredients and utensils and plates and prepare them. He murmured a few things and Pantera, who had taken the seat next to him, looked to Zusma.

_"_Gimm-_poppy is wondering if you're hungry, but you might as well accept because he'll make you a plate anyway."_

He laughed. _"Then I accept."_

Pantera looked to his human "father" and spoke in the confusing language; no doubt relaying Zusma's answer. The blue-haired male continued to work for quite a while, cutting and mixing ingredients and throwing them in a hot pan to cook, before stretching and turning to the two nekos.

_"Name?" _he asked simply.

"Zusma."

The human wrinkled his nose and muttered something that made the kitten to the left smile and say something back. He shook his head as if in pity towards the Zusma.

_Has he got a problem with my name?! _Zusma thought with scorn that did not show on his face.

"Grimmjow."

Zusma felt the petulant urge to mock the name as he was sure Grimmjow had done his, but suppressed it and gave the human a polite head bob. Grimmjow bobbed his head back, and went back to cooking. Whatever it was, it was beginning to smell **really** good. He looked to Pantera. _"Was he laughing at my name?" _he asked.

"Uh huh!"

_"What for? That's very rude!"_

_"He thinks that neko names are too simple and boring."_

_"Boring?! I earned my name because I am the strongest of warriors in the tribe." _He flinched when Grimmjow suddenly barked something at him.

_"He said 'Be quiet'," _Pantera translated. _"_Gimm-_poppy and other humans like_ Ekanetra _and _Accha_ think that a name doesn't have to describe you... or at least I think that's what they think. I really don't know." _He giggled. _"Oh! You should let him give you a name too!"_

Zusma turned his nose up at that. _"Never... wait did he rename my sister too?"_

_"Mm hm, it's _Ul..Ulkwee-" he stumbled with the name, obviously having not said it very often.

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjow muttered as he divided helpings of food onto four plates. The food looked really good too, in the guest neko's opinion.

_"Yeah that!" _His eyes went wide and he beamed at something to Zusma's right and the male followed his gaze and grew a smile of his own.

His sister had finally decided to make an appearance, and looked quite cute all the while. Her green eyes were squinted and bleary from dreams that still clung to her, and her hair was wavy as if it'd fallen out of a braid as she slept. Her clothes were baggy and unsuitable for a woman - pants that bunched on the floor and hung loosely on her hips and a large shirt that slid off of one shoulder - but he blamed the human for letting her wear that. Atridrutam, or rather Ulquiorra, (_Nope. Nope. I refuse to call her that._) rubbed her eyes and stretched as she yawned, her pants dropping sharply, but she caught them before her privy parts or thighs could be shown. She grumbled as she fixed them into place and locked eyes with Zusma suddenly.

She blinked.

She blinked again.

She blinked once more.

A flash of shock, horror, and anger went through her widened eyes as her entire body went rigid.

He couldn't resist.

Zusma grinned impishly and lifted a hand to wiggle his fingers at her as a mock greeting. _"Suprabhata, anuja..."_

b~~~d

_My_ jyestha..._ is in... the nest... _Ulquiorra thought in disbelief, unable to hide the fear and hatred in his eyes. _My _jyestha _knows where I live... There is no word to describe how I feel right now... _A clatter brought him out of his daze and he turned his anger on his mate. "Grimmjow!"

"Yo," he said as he passed by the neko with his arms burdened with balanced plates of food. He set them out on the table and went back to the kitchen to gather silverware and pour cups of orange juice.

"Why is **he** here?!"

Grimm finished setting the table and faced him with his hands planted on his hips. "What's wrong? That's your brother right?"

Ulqui blanched which was quite a feat when you consider his pale pallor. "How do you know that?"

"Pan told me."

The frazzled neko looked to his son. "How do you know that, _Ksudra_?"_  
_

"He came to the backyard lookin' for you yesterday," the cat boy chirped proudly. He squealed as Grimm lifted him from his seat at the island and "flew" him over to his place at the table. He tucked into breakfast as Grimm pet his head.

"Yesterday!? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Befuaz ee sah not to," he answered with a delightfully full mouth before swallowing. "_Matula _Zusma, said you were mad at him."

"Don't call him that!" Ulquiorra scolded and then glared daggers at the oldest neko present. How dare Zusma sneak up to the nest? How dare he even **speak** to his kit? How dare Zusma sit there smiling at him as if his hate for the elder neko wasn't tangible! He gasped when heavy hands gripped his shoulders.

"Calm down, Ulqui," he murmured soothingly knowing that the neko only spoke this much when freaking out and hissing and snarling wouldn't help. "Why is this such a problem?"

His voice cracked as he spoke. "He wants me to leave... wants me to return to the clan to be with a different alpha..." Tears stung the edges of his eyes and they were wiped away by calloused thumbs. "I'll never go willingly, but he could easily take me back against my will."

"Psh, let 'em just try," he scoffed. "I can take him."

Ulqui almost smiled at the sweet but foolish decree and sighed as Grimm kissed him gently. He nuzzled the human back and nipped at his lip.

_"I don't approve of him," _his brother murmured, ruining the calming moment.

_"That's not for you to decide!" _Ulqui snarled and yipped when he received a swat on the rear from Grimmjow.

"No fighting," Grimm ordered before nudging the mama-cat to the table and making him sit next to Pan. "We'll talk after we eat. _Hey you, come eat._" He sat down and Zusma wandered over and took the seat next to the bluenet. In an effort to stay calm, Ulqui avoided looking at him while eating, opting to instead look at and pet his son. He forgot about eating a few times, and had to be reminded by Grimmjow. Ulqui was the last to finish his meal.

His brother was the first to talk. _"So where's your real alpha?"_

_"You're sitting next to him..."_ Ulquiorra grumbled, not at all pleased with where this conversation was undoubtedly going.

_"This **human **is not your alpha. That kit's father - the first to claim and kit you - is your alpha. Now where is he?"_

Ulqui scowled as buried memories were dug up once again, the previous time being when Grimmjow had asked about Pantera's father. He crossed his arms and looked imploringly to the bluenet as he went around the table, gathering the dishes to wash them. "Grimm?" he uttered as the human placed the dishes in the sink. "Could you give Pan a bath?"

Blue eyes met green and held each others gazes for a moment. Grimm nodded and ushered Pan away who whined about wanting to stay. It wasn't until they were in the bathroom and the water began to run that he spoke.

_"I refuse to speak of my son's sire to you."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because he was a cruel bastard!"_

Similar green eyes narrowed. _"Don't raise your voice to me, sis," _he said darkly. _"And don't complain about how things turned out when you left the village. If you had just stayed-!"_

Ulqui threw his hands up and vacated his seat, storming a few feet away from the table. _"I don't need to hear this!"_

His shoulder was grabbed roughly and he was swung around to face the taller neko. _"If you had just stayed in the village, you would've had a better alpha to care for you!"_

_"I wasn't going to stay and be kitted by the entire tribe!"_

_"You're exaggerating, it was only 5 alphas."_

_"That sure feels like the entire tribe; we were so small at the time."_

Zusma held up a hand with splayed fingers. _"5 **suitable** alphas,_ Atridrutam_! You should've felt honored, you ungrateful _ganika*_!"_

The insult stung, but he brushed it off. _"Honored!?"_

_"Yeah! They all wanted you for their wife but had to settle with merely kitting you to fend off envy and violence. You were perfect: beautiful, petite, smart, fast, quiet, lovable despite your difficult disposition and flaws, but you threw it all in their faces and ran away!"_

_"You knew how I felt, big brother! You knew that I was unsure about having a mate and a litter, because I didn't understand my body!"_

_"What's to understand, sis? You're a female and females need alphas to care for them and breed with them while our numbers are low from those god be damned humans."_

_"I'm only part female..." _Ulqui said.

His brother crossed his arms and sniffed,_ "Your extra part and lack of breasts were excusable. You're female."_

"_Jyestha._" Ulqui growled sternly. _"I am a male." _He gasped when his brother glared and snatched the collar of the loose t-shirt and dragged him close. Zusma's smoldering green pools glaring down on him, and he had to fend off the instinctual and submissive urge to lean against him and press his head to the underside of the dominant neko's jaw in apology.

_"As long as you can bear kits,"_ he growled, _"you will never be a male."_

The unyielding declaration hurt. It really did.

_"Let him go."_

Ulquiorra pulled his gaze from Zusma and looked over to see Grimmjow standing in the hall with a clean and towel swaddled Pantera tucked under his arm. The human was glaring harshly at Zusma, making the neko's grasp loosen enough for Ulqui to snatch away and go to Grimm's side. Grimm put a hand in Ulqui's tresses.

_"You should go," _he growled to Zusma.

The neko bared his teeth but then shrugged the whole thing off with a scoff. _"I'll be back," _he growled and headed for the glass side door. He slid it open and stepped outside, looking back over his shoulder at Ulqui. _"And I'm bringing father..."_

_x~~~x_

_7 years in the past_

_"_Siddha*_?" a voice cried before before throwing down their hand, signaling for the young nekos to run. "_Yati*_!"_

_With gleeful yells, the neko boys participating in the race made tracks, their bare feet pounding the dry, hard-packed earth and kicking up dust. Unbeknownst to them, a smaller figure was racing along with them, though stayed hidden in the cover of trees lining the "racetrack" until they were ahead of the boys. There were gasps and angry cries when the secret racer burst from the trees far in front of them. Though the boys urged their legs to carry them faster they could not catch up to the new racer._

_Green eyes opened wide, they panted happily as their tiny feet and legs propelled them forward, and made a lovely wind pass through their dark hair and perked cat ears. The slits on the sides of their soft clothed dress made it so that their legs went unhindered and soft moccasins padded their feet. The other racers were so far behind that the small neko allowed themself a delighted smile._

_"Unf!" they grunted when a blur darted from the trees and swept them off their feet before they could react. The wind was knocked out of them from the tackle and they panted harshly as they gazed up at their assailant. "_P-Pitr_..."_

_The old neko, the chief as well as one of the elders though he was barely in his mid-thirties, gazed at the supine neko fondly with his sparkling golden eyes. Streaks of gray broke up the short ebony curtain he sported and dusted his fuzzy ears. A small smile marred his usually serious countenance as he questioned the little neko. "Atridutam, _putri*_, what are you doing?"_

_She was still panting as the group of boys gathered around, though not too close or they might get glared at by the chief. Her smile was gone in the presence of others. "_Huff! Huff!_ Running _pant!_ with the boys."_

_The chief shook his head, but said nothing knowing that reminding his daughter that she shouldn't be doing such things was a waste of breath._

_Her father began to stand and she wrapped her arms around his neck, getting help to her feet. She dusted herself off and looked to the chief, quietly wondering if she could leave. Her unspoken question was answered when he gripped her hand and led her back to the village of sturdy huts they called home._

_There was very little bustle as they traveled through the little hamlet. Mothers wandered either with a baby burdened stomach or a legion of kits following behind them like little ducklings. Adult nekos who weren't burdened with the responsibility of small kits were working, carrying around materials for building or ingredients for the mass evening meal that was prepared every other day. Oddly enough, there were also strangers present and milling around, probably visitors from allied clans. Nekos waved to the chief and his daughter as they passed, and the chief would nod politely while Atridrutam diverted her eyes. She kept her head down as they reached their home._

_It was the same as all the others, mud bricks and wood walls with a wood and stone roof, with the only difference being the blue curtain draped over the entrance to show that it was the home of the village chieftain. He went inside for a moment before returning with a bundle in his hands. Before she could ask what it was her hand was grabbed once again and she was led into the forest in the direction of the small natural hot springs outside the clan's territory._

_Atridrutam said nothing, though questions racked her brain, as her father helped her undress and proceeded to bathe her. She was dried off and she shivered on the edge of the warm pool as he unwrapped the bundle. Her eyebrows rose when a simple but pretty lavender kimono was revealed. She was wrapped up in it, it was a touch too big, and a black sash was used to secure it, and then her hair was gathered into a loose ponytail._

_Her father turned her around and looked at her, another smile spread across his face. "_Sundaram drzyase*_."_

_"_Dhanyavada, pitr. _What is this for, though?"_

_"You'll see," he said and led her back to the village._

_She saw her mother and automatically tried to go towards her, but her father's grip tightened on her wrist and dragged her towards the open air conference hut where a group of males had already gathered. The chief sat on the flat stone, that acted as a dais, under the roof of the wall-less hut and Atridrutam sat in seiza aside him. After a quick look she saw that her_ jyestha,_ Zusma, and her_ agraja*_, Lajjalu*,__ sat on her father's other side._

_The chief called for attention and the audience settled their side conversations and looked to him._

_"Greetings my brethren," he boomed in an official manner. "This meeting has been called to discuss the future mate of my beloved _putri_, Atridrutam."_

_She flinched and looked, wide-eyed at her father. "Me?! But-But shouldn't Lajjalu have a mate before me?"_

_"Hush now," he scolded lightly. "Your sister already has a mate; Mauna of the Karvara* clan. You'd have known that had you stopped hiding yourself away in various locations."_

_At that, a neko from the audience waved and her big sister blushed and timidly waved back. The chief looked back at the audience. "Many of you have expressed desires to have my _putri_ as a mate to yourselves or your sons, but we must come to an agreement as to which one of you will receive her. How will this be decided?"_

_Someone stood and Atridrutam could tell that they were from the Simah* clan from his wild mane of hair. "First, tell us more about her. All we know is that she's cute and fast, but that's not much to go on, and neither do those traits make a **good **mate. If she can't offer more, then I will take my son and leave."_

_There were murmurs of agreement and she merely stared at her hands in her lap, silently praying that they would all be displeased and leave._

_"This is an acceptable request, I will list some things and my son might be able to fill in any blanks there might be." He closed his eyes as he thought. "She's still young - only 13 years but she'll be 14 by the winter. She's shy-"_

_She grimaced. _No I'm not... I simply don't warm up to others because I have no reason to...

_"- smart, compassionate -"_

Only to those in my family...

_"- good with kits -"_

_She crossed her arms. _That week I took care of our neighbor's kits while she was sick does **not** count!

_"- and quite submissive."_

_Oh, how she wanted to glare at her father for that; she was definitely not submissive!_

_"Though she does have one flaw. She is not fully female unlike Lajjalu."_

_Someone in the audience scoffed. "As if that matters, there are too few females to be picky about the ones who are part male. So long as she doesn't try to assert dominance, it is no problem." Murmurs of agreement whispered through the group._

_Atridrutam thought about that. She wasn't submissive... but she definitely wasn't dominant. Was neutral an option?_

_Zusma spoke up. "My sister is far from dominant but she can be very stubborn when she wants to be."_

_"Aren't all females?" someone chided, and caused a small fit of laughter from the audience. They settled after a moment and returned their gazes to the chief._

_"Now that that is done, we must discuss and decide who my _putri _will spend her life with."_

_The neko father of the Simah clan spoke up once more. "I suggest a battle of strength."_

_"No, I think wits and strategy would be the best way to go," someone protested. He looked to be of the Zardula clan, what with his regal posture and the way he gazed studiously yet ferally over the crowd and those on the daïs._

_"Perhaps we should ask her preference?" another mused, seeming to be of the father of Mauna. Atridrutam wasn't in the least surprised to see two other young alphas accompanying him besides her sister's mate._

_"Bah, there's no need. All submissives want an attractive alpha male to protect and care for them, they hardly care about the contents of the package," the Simah clansman snorted. His comment made the to-be-mated neko flush angrily, but she pushed the irrational emotion away and schooled her expression into one of indifference._

_She wanted no more of this, and ended up daydreaming and droning out the persistent arguments as well as the eventual agreement of sorts and then the decision. She remained blissfully unaware in her mind as two hours passed and then she noticed her father calling her. "Yes, _pitr_?"_

_His hand rested on her head while his smiled warmly. "I'm sorry, I had forgotten how boring these things can be for females. While you drifted off we came to a decision." He looked back to the audience and she followed his gaze to see five males sitting cross-legged, closer now before the daïs. _

_One was from the Simah clan, obvious from his unruly mane and large size, the next was from the Kavara clan and probably the brother of her sister's mate, another was from the Zardula tribe and appeared meek despite his fierce heritage, and the last two were from Atridrutam's own clan, the Marjara* clan. She quirked an eyebrow in confusion._

_"I... have to choose?" she hazarded._

_A light chuckle floated through the audience at her naïvety and her father spoke once more. "No, these are all your alphas, _putri_."_

_"... What... how?__"_

_The chief wrapped an arm around her. "It was decided that traits such as yours shouldn't be limited to just one tribe, and these five young males will take turns kitting and caring for you." He pointed at the Simah alpha. "Komala* is first and you will leave with him and his father tomorrow."_

_Atridrutam went stiff and silent. The reaction confused the nekos around her._

_"Aren't you excited, _anuja_?" Zusma asked her. "You get five alphas! You'll never want for attention and kits."_

_"I-I'm almost jealous," Lajjalu whispered, but a smile and blush came over her when she met Mauna's eyes again._

_Time seemed to slow down and the world seemed as if a fog had fallen over it. The air grew thin for her and she panted weakly as her stomach cramped up. "E...Excuse... me..." she uttered and rose to her feet. She wobbled slightly both from dizziness and having been sitting on her legs for a little more than two hours as she headed for the treeline more than a few meters away. She fell to her knees just as her stomach lurched and she voided her stomach._

_"Atridrutam!" she heard her father cry and precious few seconds passed before she felt hands on her, rubbing soothing circles on her lower back and pulling away her braid so that it wouldn't fall into the sickly puddle forming before her. She shook as a sob went through her and his efforts in comforting her doubled. "Ssh, it's okay."_

_"Is she sick?" someone asked._

_"No, I just think nerves got the best of her," the chief said. When her heaving stopped he patted her back and slowly lifted her into his arms. "C'mon, let's clean you up."_

* * *

Whoo hoo another chapter done! Also, I bet everyone is well aware as to who Ulqui's brother is/represents... right? If not then I'll reveal it in the next chapter *shrugs*

Shameless self-promotion ahead (forgive me DX): You should check out the IBWY series I started; they're all centered on Ulquiorra in different AUs I imagined up after something was pointed out to me earlier in this story. Also, if you haven't already done so, pretty please vote on the poll in my profile! End of Shameless self-promotion

Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and will leave me a review to enjoy and ponder over! Have a wonderful day!

_**Dictionary: (This chapter gave it a work out!)**_

_Agraja: _Big sister

_Anuja:_ Little Sister

_Atridrutam: _Very fast

_Dhanyavada: _Thank you

_Ganika: _Harlot (How mean, right?)

_Jyestha: _Big brother

_Karvara: _Tiger

_Komala: _Gentle

_Kupitr: _Bad father

_Lajjalu: _Shy

_Marjara: _Cat

_Matula: _Maternal Uncle

_Mauna: _Silence

_Na kimapi__: _Nothing

_Pitr: _Father/Poppy

_Putri: _Daughter

_Siddha: _Ready

_Simah: _Lion

_Stoka bidalika:_ Little kitten

_Subhavya: _Very pretty

_Suprabhata: _Good morning

_Sundaram drzyase: _You look beautiful.

_Yati: _Go

_Zardula: _Panther

_Zusma: _Strength


End file.
